Placer Culposo
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Continuación de Coqueteando con el Peligro. La vida de Charlotte se vuelve de cabeza con el regreso de cierto pícaro ladrón y revelaciones que no esperaba.
1. ¡Sorpresa!

**Y finalmente, la continuación de Coqueteando con el Peligro Yujuuu!**

**La verdad no tenía planeado una continuación para el fic, pero entonces... inspiración Salvaje Aparece! :v**

**Tengo una idea de a donde quiero llegar, pero varias que quiero incluir en la historia así que va a ser un largo y agotador viaje para mi cerebro.**

**Espero que quieran acompañarme :D**

**Disclaimer: Si fuera dueña de Henry Danger, le daría poderes telequineticos a Charlotte**

**Sin más preámbulos...**

**Here We Go...**

* * *

La música estaba sonando bastante fuerte adentro de la van mientras los pasageros cantaban y bailaban en sus asientos al ritmo de la canción pop que salia del reproductor de música. Un hombre de estatura baja llevando un festivo sombrero de cono que cubría la pelada en la coronilla de su cabeza era el conductor. En el asinto de pasajero a su lado iba otro hombre más joven en sus tardíos treinta, llevando otro sombrero de cono y una corneta. En los asientos traseros viajaban tres adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, tambien portando sombreros de cono, cubiertos en colorido papel confeti y serpentina, algo avivados por las bebidas que habían probado más temprano pero no lo suficiente como para estar fuera de sus sentidos.

Iban abrazados e intentando cantar las estrofas de la canción, pero sus voces salían distorsionadas y desafinadas, lo que provocaba más risas del grupo.

El motivo del aura festiva que inundaba el ambiente alrededor de ellos era que el último miembro de su grupo finalmente había alcanzado la adultez, siendo esa persona la única chica del grupo.

Charlotte había alcanzado su deiciocho cumpleaños, y estaba regresando a casa de una pequeña fiesta que sus amigos mas cercanos habían preparado para ella en Basura y Más.

Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias del trayecto, ella habría ya reprendido a Schwoz por sus locas y peligrosas maniobras de conducción, pero se encontraba demasiado alegre y relajada como para preocuparse por ello, así que ni siquiera chistó o se quejó cuando el inventor tomó una curva cerrada a toda velocidad o pisó los frenos para evitar estrellarse contra los otros vehículos en un semáforo.

Seguro, en la mañana, la sobria y en sus cinco sentidos Charlotte estaría reprendiendose a sí misma por su falta de auto preservación, enfadada consigo misma por un pulsante dolor de cabeza, pero por el momento estaba teniendo demasiada diversión como para que le importara eso entonces.

—¡Por favor gente, necesito su atención —alzó la voz Henry con una desaliñada sonrisa, levantando sus manos para hacer el gesto de que todos se calmaran un poco.

Una vez que sus amigos estuvieron en silencio, continuó.

—Quiero felicitar una vez más a nuestra fantástica cumpleañera —empezó, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y atrayéndola hacia su lado, y los demás aplaudieron—, por su amistad, su fortaleza y sus increíbles habilidades de tiro al blanco con dardos empleados esta noche, y... ¡Por su igualmente asombrosa mamá nos dejó secuestrarla unas horas para esta celebración privada! —exclamó, alzando su puño al aire y agitándolo.

—¡Hurra por Char y su mamá! —exclamó Jasper, imitando a su amigo.

Un coro de 'hurras' hizo eco adentro del vehículo. Ray hizo sonar torpemente la corneta y Schwoz hizo sonar el claxón a la par.

Asi fue como la pandilla se pasó el resto del viaje, cantando, aplaudiendo y riendo hasta que finalmente alcanzaron su destino, que era la casa de la cumpleañera, a la que dejarían primero.

Como Charlotte se hallaba sentada en medio de sus dos amigos, tuvo que subir por encima del regazo de Henry para alcanzar la puerta, lo que significó que hubiera un montón de tocar y rozar. Para la chica generalmente esos toques no significaban nada en realidad, había estado la mayor parte de su vida junto a esos dos chicos, los habia abrazado y besado en otras ocasiones, siempre de forma amistosa, como muestra del cariño especial que sentía por ellos, pues al no tener hermanos, era como si ellos hubieran llenado ese espacio, por eso eran tan apreciados por la señora Page.

Lo que Charlotte no podia siquiera imaginarse era que hacia tiempo que Henry habia empezado a sentirse...diferente en lo referente a ella.

Asi que todo ese toqueteo y roces ademas de ponerlo un poco incómodo, lo habían hecho sonrojarse, pero por la baja iluminación en el interior del auto y todo el escándalo a su alrededor, nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Ella salió del vehículo, tambaleándose sobre sus pies y algo mareada, pero consiguió permanecer de pie y hacer su camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

Una vez allí, sacó sus llaves y desbloqueó la puerta, pero antes de entrar se giró una vez más en dirección a sus amigos.

—¡Gracias por la fiesta, y el aventón! —se despidió, alzando la mano y agitándola hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

Schwoz hizo sonar el claxón una última vez a modo de despedida y dio la vuelta, alejándose para continuar con el viaje, todavía debían ir a dejar a Jasper y Henry en sus respectivos hogares.

Una vez segura dentro de su casa, cerró la puerta con llave e hizo su camino a su habitación, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido al subir las escaleras, pues la casa estaba en silencio completo y con las luces apagadas, lo que indicaba que su madre ya debía de estar en cama, dormida. Al principio no habia estado muy de acuerdo con la idea de su hija festejando por ahí sin supervisión, pues había llegado a conocer a Ray, o Señor Manchester como ella lo llamaba, y no lo tenía en su mas alta estimación exactamente –o así se lo había explicado ella a Ray para no dañar su autoestima, su madre había utilizado los adjetivos 'irresponsable, poco confiable e inmaduro'–, sin embargo ella apreciaba mucho a Henry y Jasper, quienes habían sido fundamentales en la vida de su hija, quien los quería como hermanos, así que luego de algo de insistencia por parte de los muchachos hubo terminado por ceder, no sin antes repetirles una y otra vez que cuidaran de su hija, y que se aseguraran de que regresara a casa sana y salva antes de las dos de la mañana, a lo que ella había rodado los ojos. La Sra. Page también le había puesto como condición que festejara primero junto a ella en casa, y esforzándose mucho para organizar la fiesta que había tenido más temprano en su misma casa, a la que asistieron sus compañeros de escuela más cercanos y algunos de sus familiares, decorando la casa y ocupándose de las bebidas y los refrigerios.

Afortunadamente no se había quedado despierta a esperarla, confiando en que Charlotte sería obediente a su petición. Después de todo lo que había hecho, merecía descansar.

Llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta lentamente, asegurándose de no hacer ruido, luego la cerró de igual manera y bostezó, encendiendo la luz y estirando sus brazos mientras se dirigía al centro de su habitación.

Aunque estaba realmente cansada, no podía irse a dormir cubierta de serpentina y trozos de comida de la guerra de comida en la que había tomado parte en la Capi Cueva, todo parte de la celebración, así que se dirigió a su ropero y tomó de allí ropa de dormir fresca y limpia que ponerse en lugar de las que traía, para luego ir al baño a tomar una rápida ducha caliente.

Minutos después, la chica salió del baño, limpia, cambiada y mas espabilada, aunque no menos cansada y con sueño. Regresó a su habitación, lista para una buena noche de descanso después de un dia tan ajetreado y agitado, no solamente por su fiesta.

El crimen no descansaba, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Como cada día, ella había hecho su parte en ayudar y asistir a los superheroes de Swellview a derrotar a la cuota de maleantes diaria, actuando como su asistente de información y estrategia.

Y, como cada pocos días, el equipo revisó la ciudad en busca de cualquier rastro del escurridizo ladrón de bancos, de quien no habían tenido noticias desde que hubo cometido el crimen, como si se hubiera desvanecido por completo.

Después de todo el fiasco del atraco al banco, Schwoz junto a Ray, Henry e incluso Jasper habían trabajado duro para tratar de atrapar a los delincuentes y al astuto ladrón que obviamente era el jefe –con quien ella había coqueteado–, sin éxito. Había sido vergonzoso para el dúo haber sido derrotado por un criminal relativamente nuevo y común, pues si bien había hecho uso de armas especiales para enfrentarlos, seguía siendo un simple ladrón de bancos que no debería ser tan difícil de atrapar. Lo peor había sido que dos de los rehenes habían filmado toda la pelea con sus teléfonos, uno de ellos transmitiéndola en vivo, confiando en que sus héroes podrían acabar con él y sus secuaces en poco tiempo.

Ninguno de ellos había pensado que el ladrón tendría un as como aquel bajo la manga. Bueno, tal vez ella sí, pero él no le había revelado exactamente que pensaba utilizar en su conversación. Y ahora, el vergonzoso video del Capitán Man siendo congelado y Kid Danger cayendo de bruces sobre un piso de hielo era todavía uno de los más vistos en Internet.

Henry todavía se sentía un poco herido en su orgullo por aquello, aunque no había sido tan vergonzoso como ese otro video con Drex, esta vez al menos había estado luchando y no solo había sido humillado y azotado, y la gente en general lo halagaba por su valentía. Ray, por otro lado, estaba realmente enojado, más cuando no pudieron atraparlo y perdieron su rastro. No era solo que su ego hubiera sido herido (que lo había sido). Él tenía un deber que cumplir con su ciudad, se suponía que debía proteger a los ciudadanos de tipos como Cool Shooter (el nombre que la prensa le había puesto al ladrón, poco creativo en su opinión), no permitirles escapar con todo el dinero.

Lo peor era que no tenían la mas mínima idea de dónde podría haber huido.

Por supuesto, ella había participado en la infructuosa búsqueda, porque aunque le había gustado un poco el apuesto ladrón, todavía era la asistente y amiga del Capitán Man y Kid Danger, y no podía levantar sospechas. Ella resopló suavemente ante la ironía de eso. Entre la lista de sus contactos, ella tenía una pieza clave para buscarlo y encontrarlo, independientemente de cuán seguro hubiera estado de que el número era imposible de rastrear. Tal vez para la policía, pero no para Schwoz, quien había pirateado Internet para cambiar la ortografía de una maldita palabra, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Pero, aunque a veces su sentido de la justicia la había hecho sentirse obligada a confesarle todo a sus amigos, todo sentimiento de culpa y traición hacia ellos se desvanecía cuando a su mente volvía lo atrevida, temeraria y audaz que la había hecho sentir.

Y lo emocionante que era tener un secreto como aquel y ser capaz de ocultarlo como un tesoro invaluable.

Aunque para ser honesta, el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y ella no hubiera tenido ningún contacto o noticia sobre él dolía un poco y le hacia dudar de si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ya habían pasado un mes y medio de su primer y único encuentro en aquel banco, y el no se había comunicado con ella en ningún momento. Claro, ella era quién le había aconcejado mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo para no meterse en problemas si quería una oportunidad de...algo...con ella, pero eso no quería decir que al menos no le enviara un mensaje para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Bueno, habían separado sus caminos y no habían establecido reglas porque se habían encontrado en circunstancias inusuales, pero ella habia pensado que al menos él le enviaria algo, no pedía mucho, solo un corto mensaje para mostrarle que el aún pensaba en ella, como ella de vez en cuando lo hacía también.

Tal vez demasiado para ser saludable, siendo honesta.

No podía evitarlo, él se había mostrado misterioso e impredecible, un enigma que ella deseaba descifrar, cuyo atractivo no hacía más que aumentar con cada día que ella permanecía sin noticias de él, viviendo cada día con la duda de si ese sería finalmente el último que pasaría sin comunicación con el chico.

Era emocionante pero a la vez decepcionante, sobre todo cuando el día terminaba y su casilla de mensajes permanecía vacía de cierto contacto.

Pero, ya había sido suficiente de pensamientos desanimados. Con todo, ese día había sido grandioso, había tenido dos fiestas geniales, comido dos deliciosos pasteles y recibido muchos obsequios. Nada podia opacar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Con una brillante sonrisa, apagó las luces de su habitación y se fue directo a la cama, suspirando en satisfacción cuando su cabeza descansó sobre la suave y confortable almohada, cerrando sus ojos y hundiéndose más profundo en su colchón.

Había caido ya en un ligero dormitar cuando un insistente, irritante sonido la espabiló de su sueño.

Abrió sus fatigados ojos, bostezando y sentándose en la cama, observando todavia desorientada la oscuridad de su habitación como buscando la fuente del sonido.

Era como si un ave estuviera picoteando una superficie de vidrio, pero era muy noche aun para que eso pasara ¿o había dormido tan profundamente que las horas de sueño se habían escurrido como agua y ya había amanecido?

Después de frotarse los ojos para aclarar su visión, tomó su teléfono de sobre la mesita donde lo dejaba en las noches para revisar la hora.

Eran todavía las tres menos cuarto de la mañana.

La chica exhaló exasperada, y volvió a dejar su celular en la mesita, afinando su oído para saber si podía distinguir de donde provenía el irritante sonido, encontrándose con que en algún momento se había detenido y ya no lo oía.

Tal vez había sido solo su imaginación o parte de un sueño.

Satisfecha con eso, se propuso regresar a dormir, sintiendo el sueño nuevamente apoderarse de ella. Se acostó otra vez, y al cerrar los ojos... el sonido inicio de nuevo.

Charlotte bufó con fastidio.

Quiso ignorarlo de todas maneras y trató de dormir de todas formas, pero ahora que había descubierto que provenía de su ventana y que podía distinguirlo, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que como último recurso, no tenía más opción que levantarse y ver de que se trataba para detenerlo.

Hizo sus sabanas a un lado y se levantó de la cama, ni siquiera molestándose en llevar su teléfono para iluminarse. Solo caminó descalza decididamente hasta su ventana y agarró los bordes de la cortina para descorrerlas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Ahhhh!

Todo el sueño y la desorientación que pudiera haber estado sintiendo hasta ese instante abandonó su cuerpo en ese grito mezcla de susto y sorpresa. Tal fue el sobresalto que sufrió que soltó las cortinas y dio varios pasos imprudentes hacia atrás, tropezando con algo en el suelo que no distinguió ni advirtió por estar en la oscuridad para caer sentada.

Además de que sus ojos estaban aún fijos en la figura colgando de su ventana afuera.

Gracias a las luces de la calle, pudo llegar a distinguir las características del rostro de esta persona al otro lado del cristal. Era de sexo masculino, tez blanquecina y era dueño de unos inconfundibles e inolvidables ojos azul gris, los que ella recordaba muy bien y que durante semanas la habían perseguido en sueños.

La figura le sonrió de lado desde el otro lado, alzando una mano y agitándola hacia ella como saludo.

Recobrándose del sobresalto, se levantó del piso y camino nuevamente hacia la ventana, con los labios entreabiertos en una expresión bastante incrédula de lo que estaba viendo, y abrió el cristal.

Una mescolanza de emociones se arremolinaron en su interior cuando se aseguró que lo que veían sus ojos era real y no solo un sueño, que iban desde alegria y alivio hasta molestia y enfado.

Vestía ropas oscuras, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro del cuál algunos mechones de ese salvaje cabello negro escapaban y por supuesto llevaba guantes. Se le ocurrió que con ese aspecto y colgado de la ventana cualquier vecino que lo viera creería que se trataba de un ladrón...bueno, estarían en lo cierto, si se trataba de uno pero no estaba robando en ese momento ¿o si?

—¿No me vas a saludar, dulzura?

* * *

**N/A: Y aquí termina el primer capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Y ahora paso a aclarar algunas cosas:**

**Primero, no me acuerdo si alguna vez se mencionó al padre de Charlotte así que para este fic existirá pero no vive con ella y su madre, segundo, como soy nueva en el fandom pido perdón si algún personaje da vibra de ser muy OC trataré de evitarlo, y tercero, las actualizaciones no van a ser muy seguidas, pero intentaré no esperar veinte años para subir capítulos.**

**Tenía más cosas que aclarar pero no me las acuerdo ahora, así que...**

**See Ya!**

**H.C.**


	2. Buenas Noches, Charlotte

**Aquí por fin el segundo capítulo, el esperado reencuentro de Charlotte y su ladrón. Se tratará de más diálogo que otra cosa, y desarrollo un poco más la personalidad del OOC. Todavía no aparecen los demás personajes pero ya tendrán su turno.**

**Así que, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo el OC.**

**Here We Go...**

Capítulo 2

—¿No me vas a saludar, dulzura? —la sacó de su estupor aquella voz sedosa y con una pizca de arrogancia.

Aquello la hizo volver a sus sentidos, y parpadeó varias veces antes de fijar su incrédula mirada en él nuevamente.

—¿Dulzura? —preguntó en voz baja que denotaba algo de la molestia que sentía en ese momento.

Sí, era cierto que de alguna manera lo había extrañado a pesar de apenas conocerlo, y que había esperado con algo de ansiedad el momento en que por fin volvería a verlo y hablarle, pero ahora que él estaba aquí, no podía más que recordar que este chico era el mismo que la había dejado hundida en incertidumbre y desazón durante semanas. Y ahora aparecía sin previo aviso y actuaba como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, como si él no hubiera desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro.

Habiéndose percatado de que la chica no parecía estar tan alegre y animada de verlo como él se había imaginado, su sonrisa ladina vaciló, y el la borró de su rostro, adoptando una expresión un tanto más seria.

—Bien...no es la bienvenida que estaba esperando exactamente —murmuró.

Charlotte sintió el repentino deseo de abofetearlo, empujarlo o gritarle a viva voz, pero controlándose para no hacer escándalo ya que su madre y vecinos podrían despertar y darse cuenta de la conmoción, y también recordando que no era buena idea antagonizar a un criminal, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió, mirando por sobre su hombro a la calle.

—Estoy colgando de tu ventana —respondió el joven.

Charlotte exhaló exasperada por su respuesta.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó con la voz más alta de lo que había querido, entonces bajó algunos decibeles —quiero decir ¿por qué estás colgando de mi ventana?

—Porque no podía llamar a tu puerta exactamente...e imaginé que no te gustaría que forzara la cerradura.

—¡Son casi las tres de la mañana!

—Estoy consciente.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡Son las tres de la mañana y estas colgando de mi ventana donde cualquiera podria verte! —resumió en un susurro que cargaba toda la potencia de un grito.

A lo que el chico respondió con otra media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Entonces dejame entrar.

Apretó los puños e infló las mejillas, aunque no sabía si de furia o de frustración ante la insoportable actitud soberbia del chico que detestaba y gustaba por igual, para su desgracia.

—¿Por qué debería dejar entrar a un ladrón a mi habitación? —rebatió en cambio.

—¿Por qué te lo está pidiendo de manera amable?

Ella le dio una puntiaguda mirada impasible.

—Dame una realmente buena razón.

El ladrón bajó la cabeza pero sostuvo su mirada debajo de sus pestañas, dedicándole una mirada tierna.

—¿Por qué vine a verte?

Charlotte jadeo incrédula.

—Luego de un mes y medio —le recordó con cierta ofensa.

—Tú fuiste la que me pidió que mantuviera un perfil bajo, ya sabes —apuntó el chico como excusa en su defensa.

—Sí, pero me refería a no llamar la atención, podrías haberme enviado un mensaje al menos, para hacerme saber que estabas bien, me sacaste el numero ¿lo recuerdas? Un simple 'Estoy bien, y tu?' habría bastado —le indicó la joven, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Lo siento, linda, estuve ocupado con... trabajo... Y sabes que tuve que irme fuera del país un tiempo, donde me encontraba no tenía muy buena señal así que no podía enviarte mensajes tampoco... —entonces, como percatándose de algo, el ladrón ladeó la cabeza con una expresión inquisitiva en su rostro—.¿Me echaste de menos acaso, querida?

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su lengua se enredó y las palabras murieron antes de que tuviera tiempo de pronunciar algo, así que presionó sus labios, dándose cuenta de que sí, él había estado en lo cierto.

El chico llegó a la misma conclusión porque volvio a esbozar esa petulante y socarrona sonrisa que no debería parecerle atractiva pero, maldita sea, lo era.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —prefirió preguntar, tanto para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación como para apaciguar el candor que sentía expandiéndose por sus mejillas ante esa mirada.

—Lo siento, dulzura, pero esa es información clasificada.

Ella exhaló fuertemente a través de su nariz como un toro bufando justo antes de atacar cruzándose de brazos lista para demandar respuestas cuando un súbito pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Algo en lo que ella no había reparado antes debido al sueño, la sorpresa y la impresión de encontrárselo en tales circunstancias.

—¿Cómo averiguaste dónde encontrarme?

La expresión mañosa que tan orgullosamente había portado se esfumó ante aquella pregunta, siendo reemplazada por una pequeña mueca de culpa.

—Es una larga historia...

—Me gustan las historias, adelante —lo apuró.

El chico apretó los labios, pero una dura mirada de parte de la joven lo impulsó a rendirse, no queriendo hacerla enfadar más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Regrese a Swellview hace una semana —confesó—, te hubiera avisado pero todavia tenia ciertos...—carraspeó— negocios...de los que ocuparme, además, después del tiempo que me tardé en volver, un mensaje o una llamada se me hacían demasiado fríos, incluso para mi, así que se me ocurrió sorprenderte, la cosa es que, ya sabes, lo único que sabía de ti era tu nombre y tu teléfono —hizo una pausa para observar su reacción pero ella seguía inmutable—. En fin, se me ocurrió que si quería darte una sorpresa, tenía que primero averiguar donde vives y rastrearte hasta tu casa.

—¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste espiandome?

Por más enternecida que se hubiera sentido por su deseo de sorprenderla, ese detalle era espeluznante.

E impresionante, debía agregar, teniendo en cuenta que había averiguado todo eso solo con su nombre y tal vez el número de teléfono.

Pero espeluznante más que nada.

—No exactamente, solo averigüe tu dirección...y tu apellido...y algunas cosas más que no vienen al caso —respondió tratando de quitarle importancia.

Charlotte lo dejó hablar, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, sintiéndose cada vez más espantada por la idea de que el hubiera estado averiguando cosas de su vida, no tanto por ella, sino por sus amigos.

—¿Cosas como qué? —continuó interrogando, cautelosa.

El chico la observó detenidamente unos segundos, como decidiendo que responder y como antes de hablar.

—Como con quién vives, a qué escuela vas, que eres presidente del concejo escolar, la fecha de tu cumpleaños y que tienes dos mejores amigos varones...con los que trabajas...en una tienda de baratijas... —el ladrón fue encogiéndose en su lugar a medida que enumeraba todo lo que había recabado de la muchacha, también dándose cuenta de lo espeluznante que se oía.

Al final desvío la mirada al oscuro suelo para esconder de su vista una mueca.

—...eso es aterrador —exhaló Charlotte.

El asintió.

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho...—dijo con naturalidad— cuando me intereso por algo, tiendo a...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, gesticulando con una mano en el aire y pensando en la palabra correcta para describir sus hábitos.

—Obsesionarte —completó por él Charlotte.

Con una sonrisa torcida, el chico meneó la cabeza como aceptándolo resignado.

—Podría decirse... en fin, por favor ¿serías tan amable de dejarme entrar ahora? Mis brazos y piernas estan empezando a doler y estoy seguro de que no quieres ser responsable de mi temprana muerte si llego a caer.

—Una caída desde esta altura no te matara —indicó Charlotte, todavia algo espantada de todo lo que este chico sabía de ella.

El miró hacia abajo.

—Sí va a lastimarme.

—¿Y por qué iba a importarme que un ladrón acosador se lastime?

Regresó sus ojos grises a la chica.

—Por que este ladrón algo curioso te gusta —dijo con simpleza.

Charlotte alzó una ceja, poco convencida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso hiciste más averiguaciones?

La chica sonrió en victoria internamente al verlo torcer su expresión ganadora ante sus palabras, mas él se repuso en un parpadeo.

—Me abriste la ventana, no me empujaste a la primera oportunidad y, a pesar de todo lo que te revelé, todavía sigues hablándome —contestó, recobrando la confianza.

—Eso se llama ser amable.

—Soy un hombre buscado, y aún no has llamado a la policía, o gritado por auxilio —apuntó el ladrón a su favor.

—Aún —resaltó ella.

El chico dio un exagerado suspiro.

—Vamos cariño, no me dejes colgado.

Sus labios temblaron en su fallido intento por detenerlos de torcerse en una divertida sonrisa ante su tonta broma y de mantener su semblante serio y estoico, pero al final perdió la batalla y sonrió, gesto que el joven imitó, aunque la suya fue más una mueca ladeada.

—De acuerdo —bufó tratando de fingir molestia aunque en verdad estaba feliz de verlo.

Se descruzó de brazos y los tendió hacia él para ayudarle a trepar al interior de su cuarto.

—Gracias.

Cerró la ventana y volvió a colocar las cortinas en su lugar, para cubrir a ambos de posibles miradas indiscretas. Luego fue por el interruptor en la pared y lo encendió, iluminando la habitación nuevamente. Después de eso, regresó junto a su inesperado pero bienvenido invitado.

Y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban ahora.

Estaba vestido con pantalones holgados negros y zapatillas, una camiseta verde oscuro de manga larga y el gorro en la cabeza, el que se sacó para pasar sus dedos enguantados por entre su cabello ondulado y salvaje, desordenándolo.

Ella, por otro lado, llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir, una camiseta rosa de manga corta, pantalón corto negro y medias blancas. ¡Y su cabello! ¡Dios! Ella debía parecer un desastre!

Pero, sobre todo, se sentía realmente desvestida.

Para empeorar las cosas, ahora que estaban cara a cara de nuevo bajo la luz, él tenía una buena vista de ella, así que la volvió a apuntar con esos ojos de acero dignos de cualquier depredador salvaje, mirándola de arriba abajo con esa maldita sonrisa que derritió su interior como lava caliente.

De repente, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de cubrirse un poco de esa mirada penetrante, una en la que no se atrevió a mirar demasiado, porque le estaba dando demasiadas buenas ideas de lo que su invitado pudiera estar pensando.

Y temía que le gustaría cualquier cosa que pudiera ver allí. Tontas hormonas ¡se suponía que eran Henry o Jasper los que solían ponerse nerviosos por cosas como esas, no ella! Ella era la madura y sensata del grupo.

Entonces, en lugar de entretener su mente con eso, decidió romper el hielo y comenzar una conversación, porque el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo.

Para ella al menos.

—Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo realmente aquí? —cuestionó la chica.

Dudaba que después de semejante despliegue en el banco y semanas alejado fuera a arriesgar su libertad solamente para verla y decirle 'hola' y ya.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había descubierto tu fecha de cumpleaños? —preguntó el chico.

Tuvo la necesidad de recordarle que él la había acosado para descubrir esa información sobre ella, pero dejó eso de lado por el momento para responderle claramente.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, se que fue hoy...o mas bien, ayer —se corrigió— y pensé '¿por qué no hacerle una visita a mi chica especial en su día y darle una sorpresa?' —alzo las manos y se señalo a si mismo con una sonrisa—. Así que aquí me tienes.

—Admito que encontrarte escabulliendote por mi ventana a las tres de la mañana realmente me sorprendió, mas como me sobresalto muchísimo —señalo la chica con un tono acusatorio.

—Vamos, también tienes que admitir que fue creativo —mencionó con orgullo.

—Peligrosamente creativo, alguien pudo haberte visto y llamar a la policía ¿qué habrías hecho entonces?

—Dame mas crédito, querida, no habría hecho esto si no hubiera tenido todo bien planeado, si hay algo que soy es precavido, tu lo comprobaste de primera mano.

Y era cierto. Los proyectiles de hielo de sus armas habían conseguido ralentizar a Henry para que no pudiera dar su cien por cien, y el congelamiento temporal de Ray había sido suficiente distracción para huir sin necesidad de lastimar de gravedad a nadie. Y antes de que él y sus matones entraran al banco, las cámaras de seguridad habían sido deshabilitadas, otra de las razones por las que no habían podido captar su rostro mientras el hablaba con ella.

—Un rehén consiguió llamar a Capitán Man y otro filmó la pelea que tuviste con él y su ayudante ¿como encajo eso en tu perfectamente construido plan?

—Un toque de emoción y adrenalina nunca viene mal —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros— y no sé si te enteraste, pero salí muy bien parado en ese vídeo, incluso la prensa me dio un alias de villano y todo, no que me parezca el mejor pero es algo, estoy creándome una reputación, y también deberías leer los comentarios, dulzura, a muchas chicas les parecí encantador y misterioso, así que tu tuviste suerte de haber captado mi atención.

—¿No crees que fue al revés? Después de todo no muchas chicas te perdonarían no haber llamado o mensajeado por un mes y medio, ni te dejarían pasar a su cuarto —señaló la joven.

—¿Ves? —la tomó suavemente de la barbilla con una mano, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar—. Por eso tu eres especial, preciosa.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre, y tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar que su rostro en blanco fuera reemplazado por una sonrisa avergonzada y tímida ante sus elogios.

Porque ella era más fuerte que eso.

Ella lo era.

De verdad.

—Pero no nos desviemos del asunto más importante —agregó, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¿El cual es?

Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Tu regalo.

Charlotte se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de su alcance.

—Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, nada de objetos comprados por medio de dinero mal habido —le recordó la chica.

El ladrón alzo las manos en defensa propia.

—No he robado nada desde ese atraco, lo juro.

—Perdón si tu palabra no es exactamente confiable para creerte —apuntó la joven.

—No voy a discutir eso —aceptó el ladrón—, pero esta vez puedes estar segura de que digo la verdad, no iba a arriesgarme a realizar otro trabajo tan cerca de otro teniendo la perspectiva de hacerte una visita —bien, eso se oyó muy dulce de su parte—. Y verás...mi regalo no es algo que puedas conseguir con dinero de todas formas —dijo con tono ligeramente misterioso.

Eso sí que despertó su curiosidad.

—Oh ¿y qué es?

El chico se cruzó de brazos esbozando un gesto pensativo antes de responder.

—Primero, dejame hacerte un par de preguntas ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió, su curiosidad acrecentándose— ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Dieciocho... —contestó ladeado la cabeza mientras su mente trabajaba, creyendo que podía imaginarse por donde iba el asunto.

—Asi que cumpliste la mayoría de edad...

—Aja...

—Eso significa que ahora puedo llevarte a una cita sin ningún obstáculo —declaró.

—Solo si yo acepto tu propuesta...

—¿Aceptarás mi propuesta si te lo pido?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

Ahí Charlotte vio su oportunidad de obtener algo de información que había querido saber de él. La idea de verse en secreto no le había parecido para nada inconveniente, al contrario, era bastante atractiva y emocionante, pero aun así, había un asunto que podía parecer insignificante pero que para ella era importante.

—De cuán honesto serás conmigo si soy yo la que te hace una pregunta —respondió.

Esas palabras fueron como un interruptor que apagó el brillo juguetón en sus ojos, volviéndolos más oscuros.

Los ojos del ladrón se estrecharon y su rostro se puso casi en blanco, presionando sus labios en una delgada línea blanca.

—Sabes que no puedo darte exactamente mucha información sobre mi —dijo, su voz tranquila de una manera que Charlotte sabía, por su corta experiencia, era mortal.

La jovencita se agitó en su lugar, una sensación incómoda se asentó en la boca de su estómago ante su repentino y rápido cambio de tono y comportamiento, de juguetón y arrogante a mortal y oscuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Charlotte estaba perdida, no tenía idea de qué decir para llevar la conversación a aguas más tranquilas nuevamente, excepto tal vez disculparse mil veces por su presunción.

Parecía que ella había querido cruzar límites que todavía no le habían sido permitidos, al menos a sus ojos.

—Lo sé, pero puedes estar tranquilo de que no voy a pedirte que me des cada pequeño detalle de tu vida —dijo con cautela, pisando cuidadosamente con cada palabra que pronunciaba para mantener el ambiente tranquilo— solo quiero que respondas de forma honesta a una sola pregunta en particular.

Su cara en blanco lentamente se volvió pensativa, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en su solicitud, clasificando los pros y los contras de su decisión en su cabeza, y el silencio era tal que le parecía como si pudiera escuchar los engranajes en su cerebro trabajando.

Lo observó llegar finalmente a una decisión. El chico suspiró derrotado y asintió una vez.

—Está bien, puedes hacer una pregunta —enfatizó la cantidad alzando el índice, y su semblante se relajó—, dispara, cariño.

Alentada por su permiso, Charlotte no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real? —preguntó, y antes de que él pudiera mentir o dar una excusa, agregó: —porque sí, sé que Blair es falso.

—No te importó eso la primera vez —se quejó, por su expresión, ya arrepentido de haberle permitido hacerle una pregunta— ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque esa no era una de las principales prioridades en mi lista en ese momento —respondió—. Además, tenía miedo de que le dispararas a alguien si hacía algún movimiento incorrecto, pero ahora estás en mi habitación y me hiciste una propuesta, así que si quieres que salga contigo, prefiero usar tu nombre real al menos, no algo falso.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—... eso significa un '¿sí?' —preguntó sonando esperanzado.

—Eso significó un 'tal vez'.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás exhalando ruidosamente por la nariz, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza y miró a la chica de semblante serio.

—Tienes suerte de que me guste tu actitud sarcástica e inteligencia, bien, te lo diré, pero no te rías —advirtió.

—No lo haré —prometió la chica.

Se humedeció los labios y miró de lado a lado antes de levantar sus ojos grises hacia ella.

—Está bien... Arch... —murmuró en voz baja, de tal manera que le fue ininteligible.

Charlotte tuvo que acercarse a él para escuchar mejor.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Él resopló molesto, con la situación, no con ella.

—Archibald, ese es mi verdadero nombre —se rindió, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Ese nombre no era tan malo. Sin embargo, parecía despreciarlo, si su expresión de disgusto cuando deslizó su mano de su rostro decía algo al respecto.

—Es llamativo y particular —trató de consolarlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada escéptica como si le estuviera indicando que no le creía.

—Puedo llamarte Archie.

Su rostro se encogió de la impresión ante la perspectiva, y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Ella no pudo evitar reírse suavemente de su reacción, obteniendo una mirada ofendida de su parte.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente satisfecha ahora? —preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Mucho, sí —respondió ella con una expresión engreída.

—Y dicen que yo soy el villano... de todos modos, ahora que lo hemos establecido, ¿podemos dejar atrás el tema de mi nombre y abordar el tema de tu regalo, cariño?

Charlotte descruzó los brazos y lo miró confundida.

—Pensé que invitarme a salir lo era ¿no es así?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer, lo admito, pero todavía tengo mi propio regalo especial para ti.

Ella colocó las manos en su cintura y lo miró un tanto intrigada.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso?

El ladrón dio un paso adelante, terminando a unos centímetros de ella con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos grises.

—Que ahora que tienes dieciocho, soy libre de hacer esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para pedir más aclaraciones, él ahuecó sus mejillas, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Sellando sus labios en un beso.

Al principio, ella chilló sorprendida –un sonido que fue amortiguado por su boca– dejando caer sus brazos, y se quedó allí, paralizada, incapaz de procesar con velocidad suficiente lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que el comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, inclinando la cabeza y retirando sus manos de su rostro para colocarlas en su cintura, empujándola suavemente contra él.

Eso sirvió para despertarla de su estupor y la hizo cerrar los ojos y derretirse contra él, finalmente relajándose en su toque gentil. Sus brazos que habían estado colgando sueltos fueron levantados para descansar sobre sus hombros, sus dedos enterrándose en esos mechones azulados, finalmente cediendo en el deseo de rastrillar entre ellos como se había imaginado haciendo tantas veces.

Permitiéndole entrada, se estremeció con la emoción que corrió por su cuerpo ante la sensación del muchacho profundizando el beso, las mariposas batiendo sus alas desesperadamente en su vientre, sus piernas convirtiéndose en gelatina y su cabeza flotando en una suave y confortable nube.

Ella se deleitó con el sabor a menta que tenía, y se felicitó de haber sido lo suficientemente precavida como para haber masticado un chicle de menta antes de irse a dormir. No había querido que su madre olfateara por la mañana la prueba de las bebidas que había tomado antes.

Este era definitivamente un mejor uso para ese chicle ahora.

Supuso que solo se besaron durante un par de minutos, o incluso menos, pero su mente estaba demasiado hundida en el éxtasis para preocuparse por eso, solo dejó que su conciencia cayera en una dulce deriva por el tiempo que duró todo, besándolo de vuelta aquí y allí.

La necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente, así que a regañadientes tuvieron que terminar el beso. Lentamente, el ladrón dejó ir sus labios pero apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Charlotte abrió finalmente los ojos y miró hacia arriba, hacia esos profundos ojos grises. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su respiración era irregular, pero de todos modos una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su acalorado rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Charlotte —le susurró el chico con una sonrisa desfachada.

Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

—Entonces... supongo que no tengo que preguntarte si te gustó tu regalo —comentó con una sonrisa de diversión, ahuecando su mejilla izquierda con la mano.

Su pulgar hizo círculos lentos en su mejilla, trazando sus labios rojizos y luego bajando por su barbilla.

—Fue agradable —ella exhaló, luchando por recuperar el aliento y lucir calmada a pesar de todo el asunto.

—¿Eso significa que hay esperanza para más de ellos en el futuro?

Charlotte entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia el techo mientras golpeaba su mentón con su índice de manera pensativa.

—Mmm, tal vez necesito más pruebas para llegar a una decisión.

Él le sonrió con suficiencia, bajando la cabeza con la intención de robarle otro beso, pero ella lo detuvo colocando la mano sobre su pecho.

—Más despacio, vaquero —sonrió con picardía—. No dije ahora.

Él gruñó frustradamente.

—La próxima vez que nos separemos, recuerdame que te envíe un mensaje de texto todos los días.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—No es eso —dijo rápidamente—. Nos vemos de nuevo recién después de seis semanas separados, y aunque puedo sentirme atraída por ti...no soy tan fácil, primero tendrás que llevarme a una cita.

Él relajó sus rasgos, aliviado al saber que ella también se sentía atraída por él, mirando hacia abajo mientras pensaba, sus brazos la envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y la balancearon de lado a lado en un movimiento suave.

—¿Que te gustaria, preciosa?

—Primero, que dejes de llamarme por esos nombres —aclaró inexpresiva—, es demasiado cursi para mi gusto.

El ladrón rodó los ojos rapidamente.

—¿Y para una primera cita? Solo para que lo sepas, mi oferta de una viaje a una playa del caribe todavía esta vigente —sugirió con un movimiento de cejas.

—Tal vez algo menos ostentoso seria suficiente.

'Archie' suspiró oyéndose dramáticamente alicaído por su rechazo.

—Si así lo deseas...

Charlotte le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Eres listo, y ya dejaste claro que sabes mucho de mi, estoy seguro que saldrás con algo discreto y agradable.

—Bien, discreto y agradable, lo tengo —terminó aceptando.

—¿Puedo hacer una ultima petición?

—Cualquier cosa para la encantadora cumpleañera.

—¿Podrías dejar de acecharme? —pidió—. Es aterrador y enfermizo.

—Tranquila, ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo —aseguró el chico.

—Prometelo —insistió la joven.

El ladrón apretó los labios pero al final cedió.

—Lo prometo.

—Genial, ahora, estoy contenta de que hayas venido a verme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños, pero... —Charlotte se desenredó de sus brazos y dio un paso atrás, con sus manos todavia entrelazadas— ya es tarde, y algunos todavía tenemos que asistir a la escuela mañana, asi que sera mejor que le demos un fin a la noche.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿no me darás un beso de despedida al menos?

Ella decidió contentarlo y se puso en puntas de pie y el inclinó su cabeza para encontrar sus labios y compartir otro beso menos apasionado y más lento.

—Buenas noches —susurró contra sus labios la chica antes de separarse por completo.

Pero fue detenida por el muchacho que volvio a atraerla hacia él para besarla de nuevo con más intensidad que la vez anterior.

—Sí, muy buenas —concordó el chico al separarse de ella, relamiéndose los labios de forma sugestiva.

Ella apretó los labios en un gesto de ofensa, sintiéndose tanto enfadada por su atrevimiento como entusiasmada por sus obvios sentimientos de deseo hacia ella.

Después de eso, el joven volvió a ponerse la gorra y caminó hacia la pared para apagar las luces. Charlotte fue a su ventana y la abrió nuevamente para que él saliera de su habitación. Una vez afuera, la miró por última vez.

—Me mantendré en contacto, bebé —dijo con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

A través del cristal lo vio guiñándole un ojo antes de comenzar su descenso al suelo oscuro. Luego de eso cerró las cortinas y exhaló de una manera agotadora pero satisfactoria, volviendo la espalda hacia la ventana para regresar a su cama.

Fue a acostarse de nuevo, pero aunque se sentía exhausta, el sueño no llegó rápido esta vez. Permaneció despierta por un rato, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando hacia el techo por un momento, sus dedos se alzaron para acariciar sus labios donde aún no se podía borrar una sonrisa al pensar en su beso compartido. No el primero que habían tenido, ni el último que intercambiarían. Ella esperaba.

Una risa traviesa salió de su boca ante el repentino pensamiento de que había besado a un chico malo, que lo había disfrutado y que planeaba continuar compartiendo más besos, seguido de un suspiro cansado, algo triste. Este era el tipo de cosa especial que se suponía que una chica compartía con un amigo de confianza, pero no podía contárselo a nadie, ni a sus amigos en la escuela, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos porque perderían la cabeza y se molestarían con ella si lo hacía.

Y ella los entendería. Hasta entonces, Henry y, bajo el poder de un hechizo extraño (o lo que sea que eso hubiera sido) Ray, habían salido con una criminal, pero nunca alguien que hubiera avergonzado a uno de ellos frente a tanta gente, o los hubiese burlado. Y nunca a sus espaldas. Además, esa chica no conocía la identidad civil de Kid Danger, había salido con el ayudante de un superheroe. Era diferente con Archibald –todavía se sentía extraño pensar en alguien tan imponente como él con ese nombre–. Él era un criminal que sabía mucho sobre ella, ella era una civil, que sabía poco en comparación.

Los amaba como a su propia familia, realmente los amaba, pero tenía que mantener la boca cerrada al respecto. Disfrutaría de cualquier diversión y felicidad que pudiera sacar de esto, sin condiciones ni ataduras, antes de que todo estallara en su rostro. En la mesita de noche, su teléfono sonó suavemente, deteniendo sus pensamientos a la deriva, y extendió la mano para agarrarlo.

No necesitaba imaginar quién le había escrito tan tarde en la noche, hecho que la hacía sentir cálida nuevamente. Desbloqueó la pantalla y, como había pensado, el mensaje estaba allí.

_"Duerme bien, princesa"_

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante ese apodo.

_"Deja de llamarme así"_, envió ella.

_"¿Por qué?"_

_'Es tonto, cursi y poco creativo.'_

_'Pero los sobrenombres realmente te quedan bien, amor.'_

Ella resopló ofendida, aunque no podía oírla.

_'Bueno, pero ten en cuenta que de ahora en adelante te llamaré Archie'_, le advirtió.

_'... auch ... bien ... seguro, encanto ;)'_

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, suspirando en derrota pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

_'Ve a dormir'_

_'Archie'_

Volvió a dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa y se colocó a un lado de la cama, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

Nota mental –pensó para sí misma antes de que el sueño la venciera–: cambiar Blair por Archie en la lista de contactos mañana a primer hora.

* * *

**Y ya sabemos el verdadero nombre del ladrón xD. Espero que antes hubiera quedado claro que Blair era un alias, no su nombre real, y lo siento si alguien se llama Archibald, no quiero ofender a nadie, es un lindo nombre a mi parecer n_n solo me pareció gracioso usar un nombre menos utilizado y que no le gustara (tipo Bartholomew) :v ****No había pensado en un nombre en concreto al crearlo, y buscando entre varios, me quedé con ese, ya que ****en muchas historias veo que a los OC varones les ponen nombres como Evan o Jake, y quería ir con algo diferente.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado :-)**

**See Ya**

**H. C.**


	3. ¿Qué Tal Un Aventón?

**Finalmente, soy yo con otro capítulo :-) Perdón por el retraso, pero así es como funciona mi cerebro:**

**O no me da ideas durante meses o me da MUCHAS de ellas de una sola vez :v**

**Así que aquí lo tienen, espero darles algo de alegría en estos tiempos difíciles. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡De una vez a la historia! :D**

**Disclaimer: Y aquí pondría los derechos sobre el show... Si tuviera alguno...**

Como ella lo había predicho, cuando su despertador sonó por la mañana a una hora un poco más tarde que lo normal, se despertó con un dolor de cabeza penetrante y una sequedad desagradable en la boca, sintiendo su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo. Ni siquiera se molestó en salir de sus mantas, solo extendió su brazo debajo de ellas y agitó su mano alrededor en el aire distraídamente, palmeando su mesita de noche hasta que sus dedos rozaron el dispositivo rectangular que estaba produciendo ese miserable ruido. Lo agarró y lo levantó, su pulgar se deslizó sobre la pantalla varias veces antes de que consiguiera apagarlo con éxito. Ella dejó el dispositivo en su lugar nuevamente, hundiéndose en su colchón una vez más por un rato más, encontrando consuelo de su malestar en el calor desprendiéndose de su capullo.

Lamentablemente, no podía esconderse del resto del mundo ni huir de sus responsabilidades bajo sus cobertores para siempre, por lo que cuando varios minutos hubieron pasado y ella no bajó de su habitación para desayunar como de costumbre, su madre fue hasta su cuarto y llamó a su puerta.

—¡Vamos, cariño, levántate, es un día agradable y brillante y me prometiste que estarías en plena forma para ir a la escuela hoy si te permitía tener una fiesta con tus amigos! —llegó la voz de su madre a través de su puerta, demasiado animada y jubilosa para como se sentía ella.

—Mhm —respondió la chica, con la voz amortiguada por las mantas y por el hecho de que tenía la cara presionada contra la almohada.

—No te escuché muy bien, cariño, por favor, saca tu cabeza de debajo de tus sábanas y respóndeme claramente para saber que me escuchaste y que me vas a obedecer —continuó su madre con falsa voz cantarina.

Charlotte gimió incómoda contra su almohada, presionando más su cara contra ella, deseando poder faltar a la escuela por hoy, pero había hecho una promesa que tenía que cumplir. Su madre había hecho mucho por ella para que pudiera pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y familiares, lo menos que podía hacer era complacerla. Además, era el último día de la semana. El sábado por la mañana podía dormir todo lo que quisiera.

Exhaló profundamente, despegó la cara de la almohada y levantó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas.

—Te escuché, ya voy —dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de bostezar profundamente.

—Más alto por favor —pidió su madre.

Charlotte se enderezó en su cama y se apartó los rizos salvajes de la cara.

—Sí, mamá, estoy despierta, bajaré a desayunar en un rato —repitió alzando la voz para que la oyera pero todavía con los ojos pegados por lagañas.

—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar —respondió su madre—. Te hice una torre de panqueques, mejor date prisa.

—Ajá.

Charlotte se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó al borde de su cama para buscar sus pantuflas. Una vez que las encontró, se calzó con ellas y se levantó para llevar a cabo su rutina matutina. Pero entonces se le dio por revisar su teléfono, y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente cuando al encender la pantalla pudo ver la notificación de un mensaje que había llegado hacia pocos minutos, antes de que su madre apareciera para darle los buenos días, pero que ella no había oído por tener el teléfono lejos de ella y configurado para vibración.

Era de parte del muchacho con quien se había reunido la noche anterior.

_"Buenos días princesa ;-)"_ decía este.

Incluso a través de una pantalla podía percibir su arrogancia juguetona.

Decidió responderle con un mensaje de "buenos días" mientras iba de camino al baño para asearse.

Dio unos pasos adentro del cuarto de baño cuando su teléfono le avisó de un mensaje entrante.

Al revisarlo, se encontró con su respuesta.

_"¡Menos mal! Pensé que todavía estabas molesta conmigo"_

_"¿Molesta? ¿por qué?"_

La respuesta llegó mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla después de lavarse.

_"Bueno, no respondiste mi saludo de buenos días al principio, ni siquiera te molestaste en verlo :'c"_

Ella quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero él no podía verla, así que le envió el emoji de la carita rodando los ojos, seguido de su respuesta.

_"Estaba dormida"_, explicó.

_"¿Sabes? Estuve en una fiesta anoche, siendo mi cumpleaños y todo, merezco mi descanso de belleza"_, agregó.

Continuó con su rutina, que consistía en cepillarse los dientes, hasta que su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

_"Oh, lo siento, alteza, pensé que una estudiante modelo como tú se despertaría a una hora adecuada"_

_"Bueno, me habría acostado antes si alguien no me hubiera interrumpido con una visita tardía"_ contraatacó.

_"Culpable"_, respondió, acompañando el texto con una cara emoji sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

_"Pero valió la pena, ¿verdad? ;-)"_

Charlotte sacudió la cabeza, pero incluso cuando presionó sus labios en una línea plana, una sonrisa torció las comisuras de sus labios.

Estaba claro que se refería al momento del beso que habían compartido. O besos. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante el recuerdo de sus labios moviéndose hábilmente sobre los de ella, el toque de sus dedos enguantados arrastrándose sobre su piel...

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y cerró el grifo de agua, volviendo a su habitación para vestirse antes de que su madre volviera a buscarla si se tardaba demasiado.

* * *

La señora Page estaba ya impecablemente vestida para su día de trabajo, y ya iba por su segunda taza de café cuando sacó sus ojos de su tableta atraída por los pasos de su hija, que segundos después apareció atravesando el umbral de la cocina, deteniéndose allí y cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente el dulce aroma desprendiéndose del plato listo para ella encima de la mesa.

Charlotte ya estaba lista también, perfectamente vestida y arreglada para su día de escuela, fresca como una margarita a pesar de haberse acostado más tarde de lo normal. Su madre podría parecer estricta y exagerada en ese aspecto, pero en realidad no quería que su hija se quedara atrás en sus estudios. No que eso estuviera ocurriendo, desde muy temprana edad Charlotte había sido muy responsable con su educación, y eso era precisamente lo que su madre no quería que perdiera.

Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos mientras exhalaba con felicidad y posaba su mirada en la alta pila de panqueques dorados que la esperaban en la mesa. Estaban cubiertos con una generosa porción de mantequilla dorada de fusión suave y rico jarabe de maple, rodeados de fresas y arándanos, con un vaso lleno hasta el tope de jugo de naranja al lado.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la dulce y tentadora vista y sonrió ampliamente, caminando hacia su madre que se levantó de su asiento para recibirla con un cálido abrazo que su hija regresó con la misma fuerza.

—Muchisimas gracias, mamá —dijo, presionándose contra la blusa fina y cara de su madre.

Gracias a los mensajes de texto de Archie, ella había terminado de mejor humor de lo que su madre había pensado que tendría. Él había estado discutiendo y bromeando con ella sobre tonterías, haciéndola olvidar su dolor de cabeza que terminó desvaneciéndose cuanto más sonreía al leer lo que él le enviaba.

Bueno, también gracias a una aspirina que había sacado del botiquín de su madre.

Su madre se separó un poco de ella y le besó la frente antes de dejarla ir por completo, dejándola que tomara asiento en la mesa enfrente de ella mientras ella retomaba el suyo.

Charlotte dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acomodó en la mesa, tomando el tenedor para cortar un trozo de panqueque y darle una probada.

Ni bien el bocado estuvo dentro de su boca, su rostro se iluminó.

—Mmm, estos son en verdad los mejores panqueques que existen... —murmuró todavía con la boca llena, su madre demasiado satisfecha con su reacción como para llamar su atención por sus modales.

Estaba radiante de alegría, no había otra forma de decirlo mientras tomaba otro pedazo de panqueque del plato, devorándolo en un instante con el mismo afán.

De verdad era una dicha tener una madre como la suya, que a pesar de tener un horario tan apretado y trabajar duro para mantenerlas a ambas siempre contaba con el tiempo necesario para pasar con ella y tener detalles como aquel.

—Estoy feliz de saber que te gustan, pero por favor, cariño, modales —señaló la señora Page aunque con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Charlotte se tragó lo que estaba masticando antes de asentir y lo bajó con un trago largo de jugo, poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa para comenzar a atacar su desayuno nuevamente.

Esa mañana se sentía asombrosamente hambrienta y sedienta, y supuso que se debía a lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Afortunadamente, ella no estaba sufriendo de los efectos de una resaca completa, ni ella ni sus amigos habían tomado demasiado alcohol como para llegar a esas instancias, incluso Ray no era tan irresponsable como para dejar a tres adolescentes emborracharse bajo su vigilancia, mucho menos en día de escuela. Así que sintió que debería agradecerle más tarde por haber tomado precauciones para que ninguno de ellos se sintiera como basura esta mañana.

Mientras comía, su teléfono vibró nuevamente dentro de su bolsillo, señalando otro mensaje. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y dejó el tenedor a un lado para sacar el dispositivo y verificar quién le había escrito, aunque se lo imaginaba.

Entre que ella se vistió y bajó las escaleras, sus mensajes se habían reducido un poco, pero una vez que estuvo sentada en la mesa, comenzaron de nuevo.

_"¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?"_ preguntó Archie.

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Curiosidad?"_

_"Desayuno"_ ella respondió simplemente.

_"¿Tú?"_

_"Ídem"_

Él adjuntó una foto de su propio desayuno, unas donas glaseadas y una taza de café.

Ella dedujo que estaba en una cafetería o algo así.

_"¿Y tú?"_

Ella lo imitó, enviándole una foto de su propio desayuno.

_"¡Eso se ve delicioso!"_

_"Lo son ;-)"_

_"¿Tú lo hiciste?"_

_"No, mi madre"_

_"Pero sé cómo hacerlo"_, agregó, un poco orgullosa de eso.

_"Tengo que investigar eso"_

Ella siguió conversando con él un poco más, pero poco después tuvo que despedirse de ella, diciendo que tenía 'asuntos' que atender y que se comunicaría luego. Charlotte sintió el deseo de preguntarle a que tipo de asuntos se refería, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, recordándose que el chico probablemente no se tomaría muy bien esa pregunta, y que en la remota posibilidad de que lo hiciera y le diera una respuesta honesta, lo más factible fuera que no le gustara o fuera algo de lo que no quisiera ser cómplice.

Así que se limitó a desearle buena suerte y esperar que no se metiera en problemas.

Aun no habían tenido su primera cita.

Eso era algo que había estado pensando poco después de haberse despertado, mientras se alistaba para la escuela. Anoche, estaba secretamente emocionada por la perspectiva de una cita con su chico malo, y un poco nerviosa, pero esas emociones habían sido reemplazadas por inquietud. Inquietud porque todavía no había pensado qué decir a sus amigos y familiares.

Era que, ella no era una chica que solía salir con chicos a menudo, de hecho, había tenido muy pocos intereses amorosos. Todos lo sabían, así que una vez que se vistiera para la primera cita de Archie y ella, la gente comenzaría a interrogarla por su 'pretendiente misterioso' ¿Dónde se habían conocido? Ciertamente no en la escuela, y él era unos años mayor, era algo notable ¿Cómo lo había conocido? ¿Qué hacía para vivir? Nop, ella no quería ni pensar como respondería a eso.

Pero habría gente que no se conformaría solo con eso. Su madre, por ejemplo, querría conocer al chico misterioso y asegurarse de que fuera adecuado para su preciosa hija. Sus amigos también querrían tener una 'conversación' con él. Ella casi hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. Henry y Ray reuniéndose con el ladrón responsable de su derrota era un gran 'NO'.

Ella dejó de pensar en eso, dejando el tema para un momento posterior, una vez que estuviera sola y tranquila. Si continuaba con este hilo de pensamiento, su desayuno le caería mal en el estómago y se sentiría enferma todo el día. No, tenía que calmarse, era inteligente, lo arreglaría todo a tiempo. Todavía tenía tiempo hasta su cita.

Ella continuó comiendo y hablando distraídamente con su madre cuando su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada porque no se trataba de otro mensaje de Archie sino uno de Jasper, deseándole buenos días y preguntándole cómo se sentía. Inmediatamente, se sintió horrible consigo misma por pensar así, al igual que culpable. Ya les estaba escondiendo algo grande, lo menos que podía hacer era ser considerada con ellos por todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Así que eliminó la breve y escasa respuesta que estaba a punto de enviar para reescribirla, poniendo un poco más de esfuerzo e información, agradeciéndole sinceramente por toda la diversión que le habían hecho tener.

_"Bueno, tienes que agradecer a Henry por eso, fue él quien salió con casi todo"_ fue lo que respondió Jasper.

Al igual que si hubiera sido invocado, su teléfono vibró nuevamente con un nuevo mensaje del mencionado superhéroe adolescente.

_"Hola, Char, ¿dormiste bien?"_ decía.

_"Buenos días, dormí como un tronco",_ respondió ella.

_"Esa fiesta fue la mejor, tendré que conseguirte un regalo de agradecimiento por eso n_n"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Ella sonrió, podía imaginar la falsa expresión inocente de Henry que este esbozaba cuando quería pasar desapercibido u ocultar algo pero fallaba miserablemente, por lo que decidió aclarar su texto.

_"Jasper me dijo que la mayoria de todo fue idea tuya, así que gracias"_ envió.

Luego agregó una cara sonriente que estiraba sus brazos en un abrazo.

Después de eso, dejó su teléfono en la mesa junto a su plato para continuar con su desayuno, sin pensar demasiado en lo que había dicho en esos breves pero amables mensajes. O lo que aquellas simples palabras significaban para su amigo.

* * *

Lejos de su casa, en la cocina de la residencia Hart, cierto chico de cabello rubio sonreía tontamente ante la pantalla de su teléfono que sostenía con ambas manos.

A diferencia de su amiga de piel oscura, él se había despertado más tarde, y todavía estaba vestido con su pijama y despeinado. Se había quedado dormido mucho más tarde que ella, agarrando solo unas pocas horas de descanso. No era que anoche le haya pasado factura, aquello no era nada nuevo para él, como compañero del Capitán Man, estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse despierto hasta tarde persiguiendo y luchando contra villanos.

No. Anoche, o mejor dicho más temprano en la mañana, su sueño lo había eludido por diferentes razones. Una de ellas era la linda chica de piel oscura cuya foto de contacto estaba mirando en ese momento con cariño y anhelo, sobre la cual había aparecido su último mensaje.

Podía sentir una sensación de calor extendiéndose por toda su cara con solo leer lo que ella le había enviado e imaginarse su sonrisa dirigida a él.

¡Cielos, su enamoramiento estaba realmente fuera de control!

Tan ensimismado estaba que estaba ignorando el hecho de que no estaba solo en esa mesa.

Presenciando todo el intercambio vía mensajes estaba Piper, quien estaba empezando a sentirse un poco enferma con las reacciones de su hermano hacia lo que fuera que estuviera conversando con quien ella estaba ahora segura era su más reciente enamoramiento. Uno que ella había visto venir hacia rato, de hecho, había tardado más de lo esperado para que finalmente ocurriera, en su opinión.

Había soportado el enésimo suspiro soñador de su hermano cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡Solo invítala a salir de una vez!

El comentario de su querida hermana llegó a sus oídos, rompiendo la burbuja en la que parecía haber quedado atrapado, y levantó la vista de la pantalla hacia Piper, quien como él había estado desayunando mientras enviaba mensajes de texto con sus amigos, pero ahora estaba con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Eh? —fue la inteligente respuesta de Henry, que había sido atrapado distraído.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco, dejando a un lado su teléfono por el momento para terminar su comida.

—Por mucho que pienses que estás siendo discreto, no lo eres en absoluto —señaló.

Henry se sonrojó furiosamente pero rápidamente puso su mejor "expresión de desconcierto" antes de responder con otra pregunta útil.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —seguido de una sonrisa inocente, insegura y vacilante.

Mala suerte que su hermana había pasado suficiente tiempo aprendiendo a leer su lenguaje corporal para identificar cuándo estaba tratando de ocultar algo... y fallando como un campeón.

Piper solo arqueó una ceja deliberadamente, su mirada diciéndole que él sabía a qué se refería.

Sintiendo una pizca de vergüenza, Henry bajó la mirada, ocupándose rápidamente con los huevos revueltos en su plato, metiéndose todo lo que pudo de ello en su boca, esperando que su hermana captara que no quería seguir hablando del asunto.

La menor de los Hart no lo captó. O sí, pero le dio igual.

—Tu enamoramiento de Charlotte —aclaró Piper en un tono inexpresivo.

Henry se atragantó con la comida ante esa afirmación, tosió y dejó caer el tenedor que golpeó la mesa para luego tomar su vaso de jugo, y rápidamente se bebió la mitad de un trago para ayudar a que la comida bajara por su garganta.

Una vez fuera del peligro de ahogamiento, volvió a poner el vaso sobre la mesa y golpeó ligeramente su pecho mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Eso confirma mis sospechas —concluyó Piper.

Ella apartó su mirada de él y volvió su atención a su teléfono, desplazándose por la pantalla para ver las últimas publicaciones.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —preguntó el chico.

No se molestó en negar las sospechas de su hermana, estaba bastante claro que ella había descubierto lo que él pensaba que era un secreto bien guardado.

—Bastante —respondió su hermana distraídamente.

Henry suspiró, recuperó su tenedor nuevamente pero no continuó comiendo.

—No es tan fácil —murmuró decaído mientras rodaba su comida por el plato.

Obviamente, Piper no había esperado una respuesta como esa de su hermano, o una respuesta en absoluto, por lo que levantó los ojos de su teléfono hacia él, notando cuán oscuro y triste se había vuelto su rostro generalmente brillante.

—Confesarle ... lo que siento por ella —continuó, todavía incapaz de encontrar la mirada de su hermana, pero sintiendo sus ojos sobre él.

Era bastante irónico que un apuesto adolescente como él, que tenía una lista decentemente larga de chicas con las que había salido, que poseía suficiente confianza y bastante habilidad para hablarles e invitar a salir a chicas que acababa de conocer, tendría problemas para confesar lo que sentía por una chica que había conocido por años.

Y, supuso que ese era el núcleo de su problema. Durante años, habían sido mejores amigos. Ella sabía más sobre él que cualquier chica que pudiera conocer, sus miedos, sus puntos fuertes, sus secretos...

Y viceversa.

Era fácil salir con chicas que apenas conocía o conocía superficialmente. Si las cosas no funcionaban, dejarían de verse y todo listo. Incluso si le dolía después, eventualmente se recuperaría y estaría listo para la próxima vez. Pero aunque conocía a Charlotte, no sabía cómo lo veía ella. No quería arruinar su amistad por cometer un error, no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre los dos.

Sin embargo, no era algo fácil de extinguir, porque con cada día que pasaba, sus sentimientos por ella no hacían más que crecer. En algún momento, se convertiría en una tarea imposible ocultar lo que sentía. La gente comenzaría a darse cuenta de que la mirada cariñosa que tenía cada vez que la miraba era más que la de un amigo.

El punto era que no sabía qué hacer, cómo proceder.

Podría haberle pedido consejo a Ray o Jasper, pero, para ser sincero, Jas no era tan bueno para guardar secretos, y mucho menos uno como el suyo. Probablemente comenzaría a comportarse de manera extraña a su alrededor, o incluso a decir indirectas y cosas así. Tal vez incluso sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su jefe y mentor –después de bromear con ello por un rato– probablemente le diría que simplemente fuera a hablar con ella y le confesara lo que sentía como una persona normal, que era lo más fácil de hacer.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro.

Seguía siendo amigo de Bianca y Chloe, podía preguntarles al respecto a ellas, siendo chicas tal vez pudieran apuntarlo en la dirección correcta, pero eso significaría que comenzarían a acosarlo con preguntas sobre como había empezado todo y a hacer comentarios sobre lo lindos que se verían juntos, o lo presionarían para que hablara con Charlotte rápidamente o lo harían por él y, no, gracias.

Y no iba a comenzar a pensar en hablar de esto con su padre o, lo que es peor, con su madre. No, ni siquiera en un millón de años.

Era demasiado vergonzoso hablar sobre este tipo de cosas con su hermana menor, pero tal vez esta era su única oportunidad de tener algún consejo. Piper parecía alguien con suficiente experiencia en temas del corazón, y además ya estaba consciente de como se sentía, lo que hacia todo más fácil.

Pero una rápida mirada hacia ella le demostró que ella no compartía sus puntos de vista y que no estaba tan dispuesta a tener esa conversación con él.

—Si estás pensando en pedirme un consejo, olvídalo ahora —respondió rápidamente al ver sus intenciones.

Se levantó de su asiento lista para irse temprano y escapar de la presencia de su hermano antes de que este empezara a interrogarla por consejos, corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta y agarrando su mochila en el camino, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Henry, habiendo adivinado las intenciones de su hermana, había salido tras ella de inmediato. Haciendo uso –un poco indebido– de sus reflejos rápidos, el adolescente se arrojó sobre ella por la espalda y la atrapó con sus brazos, casi levantándola del piso.

Piper comenzó a retorcerse en el agarre de su hermano, gritándole que la bajara y la dejara ir, y Henry respondió que no la soltaría hasta que ella aceptara al menos escucharlo.

Afortunadamente, sus padres no estaban en casa en ese momento, por lo que no tuvieron que explicar su pequeña lucha a nadie.

—¡Bájame! —exigió Piper, golpeando sus brazos y pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo bueno era que Henry tenía suficiente experiencia en su carrera de héroe para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir algunos golpes de una persona más pequeña y débil con poco o ningún dolor.

—¡No hasta que me escuches!

Siguieron luchando, dando vueltas por la sala de estar, el desayuno totalmente olvidado y frío, olvidándose incluso del tiempo, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a ceder al deseo del otro.

Pero, tarde o temprano, uno de ellos terminaría cansado y sin aliento.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Piper cedió después de un rato, deteniendo su forcejeo.

Estaba cansada y dispuesta a hacer lo que su hermano quisiera si eso significaba detener esta pelea inútil e injusta.

—Te escucharé.

Ante su rendición, Henry suavizó su agarre sobre ella pero no la soltó. Todavía podía engañarlo para que pensara que había aceptado, solo para salir huyendo una vez que la hubiera dejado ir por completo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó para asegurarse, todavía dudoso.

Piper resopló en molestia pero asintió.

—¡Sí, solo déjame ir!

Henry sacudió la cabeza, todavía sosteniéndola firmemente contra él.

—Lo siento, no hasta que sepa de seguro que no saldrás corriendo de la casa una vez que te libere.

—¡Vamos!

Una vez que quedó claro que Henry cumpliría su palabra, ella exhaló profundamente y se resignó a su destino. —Bien, habla y rápido, quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

—Está bien.

Henry tomó aliento y...

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería decirle. Claro, sabía que le gustaba Charlotte y tenía problemas para confesárselo, pero, ¿para qué necesitaba consejo?

—¡Date prisa! Quiero toparme con ese chico lindo en la parada de autobús antes de que suba al suyo —lo apuró su hermana.

Pensando rápidamente, Henry trató de explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

—Me gusta Charlotte, tienes razón —aceptó.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón —masculló ella.

—Pero no sé si necesito ayuda para confesarle lo que siento o si quiero ayuda para soportarlo mientras lo mantengo todo dentro de mí hasta que se desvanezca —continuó Henry, ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

Eso llamó el interés de Piper.

—¿Qué? Pensé que ibas a pedirme que te ayudara a decirle tus sentimientos por ella, no a ocultarlos...

—Quiero decir, sí quiero conseguir que me vea como más que un amigo... pero al mismo tiempo, no... Es... Es demasiado confuso de explicar...

Inconscientemente, aflojó su agarre sobre su hermana, quien no lo pensó dos veces y se liberó de él, alejándose unos pasos.

Piper realmente no se sentía cómoda teniendo este tipo de conversación con su hermano. Era solo que, ella había pedido su ayuda en el pasado, como aquella vez en la cafetería con ese chico lindo. Él había seguido con su loca idea, incluso cuando había terminado herido.

¡Rayos! Era incómodo pero, profundamente, se sentía endeudada. Al menos tenía que ayudarlo a resolver sus pensamientos sobre el asunto.

El problema era que no sabía qué tipo de consejo sería el correcto. Para empezar, ella y Charlotte eran personas diferentes. Ella prefería que los chicos fueran directos con sus intenciones, y por lo general ella también era directa. Pero, de nuevo, la mayoría de los chicos con los que salía no habían sido amigos tan cercanos durante años con ella, por lo que no había incomodidad entre ellos si las cosas no funcionaban. Para su hermano y Charlotte, las cosas eran más complicadas.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que, si le digo y ella no siente lo mismo, todo se volvería incómodo entre nosotros, comenzaría a evitarme, el trabajo se volvería más estresante... —continuó, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón— pero si no le digo nada y conoce a alguien especial, entonces me quedaré atrás, miserablemente el resto de mi vida preguntándome si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si le hubiera dicho todo... —dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y las enterró en su cabello todavía despeinado— estoy realmente perdido.

Piper también estaba perdida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a eso? Sintiéndose un poco desconcertada por todo eso, se sentó en el otro sofá disponible, examinando las ideas que podría darle para resolver su problema.

Ella sobrecalentó su cerebro. Veamos, ¿qué le gustaría que hiciera un chico si él estuviera interesado en ella y ella no lo supiera?

La bombilla proverbial brilló sobre su cabeza de repente, y encontró lo que le pareció a ella una buena manera de abordar el asunto, así que decidió comunicárselo a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no intentas cortejarla? —sugirió.

Henry se quitó las manos de su cabello desordenado y levantó los ojos hacia su hermana con interés.

—¿Cortejarla?

Piper asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya le gustas lo suficiente para que sea tu amiga, Dios sabe por qué, tal vez si la impresionas, podrías hacer que te note como un hombre, no solo como un amigo —después de decir eso, hizo una mueca—. Ugh, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Parecía una buena idea, pero ...

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

—Deja de tratarla como una amiga y comienza a tratarla como tratarías a una chica que te gusta —respondió ella—. Sé más dulce, más amable, más atento, hazla sentir especial... has tenido novias antes, no debería ser difícil.

—Tengo que ganarme su amor, ¿quieres decir?

—Algo así —respondió Piper.

Henry apoyó los brazos sobre las piernas y miró hacia abajo.

—No sé... —murmuró aún con dudas.

Sonaba como el mejor tiro que tenía hasta ese momento, sin embargo, si lo hacía y ella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y descubría por qué, y lo que era peor, decidía que eso la incomodaba, su amistad podría verse amenazada. Y su corazón. ¿Era este un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr?

¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que esta oportunidad se deslice de tus dedos para luego verla feliz en los brazos de otra persona mientras te preguntas si las cosas habrían sido diferentes? Le preguntó otra parte de sí mismo.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote por una oportunidad perdida —apuntó su hermana —, así que pruébalo, de esa manera no tendrás que confesarte directamente pero tampoco dejaras pasar la oportunidad.

Henry asintió, perdiendo entonces su interés en su hermana y fijando sus ojos en algo invisible delante de él, probablemente examinando lo que Piper le había sugerido en su mente.

Viendo que Henry ya no le prestaba atención, dedujo que su trabajo aquí estaba hecho.

—Espero que esto te haya ayudado lo suficiente porque no pienso tener una charla como esta nunca más, de nada y nos vemos.

Se levantó del sofá, recuperó su mochila y salió corriendo por la puerta. Dejando atrás a su hermano todavía desaliñado.

Una rápida mirada a la hora le aseguró que todavía estaba a tiempo para ver a ese chico en la parada.

—Nos vemos —respondió Henry distraídamente, ni siquiera registrando la huida de Piper.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar ahora que tenía una nueva forma de abordar el asunto que lo desvelaba en más de una ocasión últimamente.

Entonces, cortejarla. Eso no parecía ser demasiado difícil, y él ya tenía algo de experiencia, incluso si las chicas con las que había salido eran diferentes en sus gustos. Él ya sabía qué cosas le gustaban a su amiga y qué no. Era solo una cuestión de hacerlo de una manera que ella no se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones hasta que estuviera al menos un poco más interesada en él. Debía ser discreto, pues si la abrumaba demasiado podría asustarla, como esa vez con esos sueños extraños, en ese entonces él no estaba tan...atraído, a ella. Había notado lo bonita que se había vuelto, pero no al punto en el que estaba ahora. Y ella había enloquecido entonces ¡Imaginense como reaccionaría ahora si llegaba a enterarse de sus sentimientos por ella!

Por eso tenía que ser cuidadoso e ir despacio, pues apresurar las cosas solo podría dificultar su misión.

Además, tenía tiempo, no era como que ella tuviera una larga fila de pretendientes esperando una oportunidad –algo extraño, pues ella era sin duda un buen partido, pero suponía que los demás chicos solo eran estúpidos–. Eso, y él era Kid Danger ¿quién podría competir contra él?

Asintiendo para sí mismo con más confianza, se levantó del sofá con un nuevo objetivo en mente y una pequeña idea de cómo comenzar su camino para alcanzarlo. Satisfecho con eso y sintiendo su pecho más ligero por haber desembotellado todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se inclinó sobre la mesa de café para tomar su teléfono, luego notó la hora y abrió mucho los ojos. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación para prepararse para la escuela o llegaría muy tarde.

* * *

Charlotte casi siempre tomaba el autobús para ir a la escuela, pero la parada estaba a un par de cuadras de su casa, así que solía caminar hasta allí. Debido a que había llegado tarde anoche, su madre le había ofrecido llevarla hasta allí en su automóvil si estaba cansada y quería que la llevara. No podía acompañarla hasta la escuela porque su lugar de empleo quedaba en la dirección opuesta, si no lo haría. Pero Charlotte se había negado. Era un día brillante y tenía ganas de caminar para disfrutarlo.

Así que se puso los auriculares y salió de la casa, deseándole a su madre un buen día en el trabajo.

Una vez que una de sus listas de canciones comenzó a sonar, empezó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, moviendo sus labios en silencio siguiendo la letra de la canción que estaba escuchando mientras avanzaba.

Ya estaba a una cuadra de su destino, solo tenía que esperar junto a la calle para cruzar y llegar a la parada de autobús. Como era consciente de la importancia de la seguridad, se quitó los auriculares de los oídos antes de poner un pie fuera de la acera.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a cruzar la calle, una bonita moto azul de la marca Ninja se detuvo frente a ella.

Sorprendida, dio un paso atrás, fijando sus ojos en el piloto, lista para regañarlo y decirle que tenga un poco más de cuidado al conducir en una calle concurrida. Más antes de que pudiera exhalar una respiración, el conductor, vestido con pantalones holgados de camuflaje azul y negro, botas y una camiseta azul oscuro sin mangas, se quitó el casco.

Detrás de la visera de cristal tintado, un par de ojos grises traviesos encontraron su mirada, junto a una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sorpresa.

Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que Charlotte se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo de arriba abajo por más tiempo del necesario. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza, y educó su expresión para ocultar el hecho de que ella lo había estado observándolo.

¡De nuevo!

Él también se dio cuenta de eso, y ni corto ni perezoso, su maldita sonrisa sexy creció en tamaño.

Un momento ¡¿qué?! ¿Ella acababa de llamar a su sonrisa... sexy?

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

—¿Vas a decir algo o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día mirándonos? —preguntó en tono bromista el joven motorista, sacándola de su cerebro confuso.

Ella parpadeó como aclarándose la vista y lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —lo cuestionó.

Charlotte miró de lado a lado al hacer esa pregunta, no era muy cercana con sus vecinos, pero la gente de aquí la conocía a ella y a su madre. Si alguien la veía hablando amigablemente con un extraño, alguien conocido pasando por allí podría decírselo a su madre, quien preocupada la interrogaría, y ella no quería eso.

El joven se señaló a sí mismo y a su encantadora moto con la mano.

Porque tenía que admitirlo, era una buena pieza de mecánica.

—Solo estaba dando la vuelta, y te vi y pensé: ¿por qué no parar para saludar?

Charlotte se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con una mirada inexpresiva, claramente sin creer todas sus palabras.

—¿Dando una vuelta? —cuestionó, el asintió—. En mi vecindario —agregó, escéptica, nuevamente él asintió—. Justo cuando voy de camino hacia la parada del autobús... seguro.

Su mirada de acero no vaciló y la sonrisa de su interés amoroso se amplió, hasta que finalmente el ladrón levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Me tienes, querida —aceptó—. Imaginé que te irías a la escuela como a esta hora, así que conduje un poco hasta dar contigo —admitió.

—¿Qué te dije sobre 'acosarme'? —ella le recordó, un poco molesta.

—No te estaba acosando —se defendió—, solo quería verte antes de que fueras a la escuela, puede que hasta llevarte.

Charlotte suspiró exasperada. De acuerdo, tal vez Archibald realmente tenía un problema con obsesionarse con las personas.

—Para que lo recuerdes: seguirme sin mi consentimiento cuenta como acosarme, así que la próxima vez que quieras verme, solo dímelo por teléfono o mensaje de texto.

Él asintió, luciendo apenado sobre sus acciones.

Tal vez de verdad no sabía manejar sus problemas.

—Lo recordaré... aunque no te seguí exactamente.

—Archie...

El mencionado hizo una mueca como si hubiera probado algo podrido en su boca ante su apodo.

—Lo detendré todo si dejas de llamarme así —pidió, oyéndose herido.

Ella sonrió de lado, de nuevo a su espiritu juguetón.

—De ninguna manera.

Luego se puso seria otra vez.

—Ahora ¿qué querías en realidad? Y por favor, se directo, me alegra verte después de haber pasado tanto tiempo alejados —comentó con cierto sarcasmo—, pero en serio tengo que ir a la escuela.

—Bueno, qué bueno que estoy aquí entonces.

Luego de decir aquello, el joven palmeó el asiento trasero de su moto como invitación.

No necesitaba agregar más, Charlotte entendió su invitación rápidamente. Y mentiría si dijera que a ella no le encantaría subirse a este bebé y dar una vuelta, pero no podía dejar que la gente en la escuela la viera bajarse de la moto de un extraño ¡O sus amigos!

—No puedo —respondió ella, desinflada y apesadumbrada.

El motorista alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación, por lo que ella agregó:

—Mis amigos empezarían a cuestionarme sobre esto y, bueno... son un poco sobreprotectores conmigo, como hermanos.

El se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo que dejarte justo en las puertas de la escuela, a solo una o dos cuadras de distancia, si eso te hace sentir más segura.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

—Cariño, sé que verte conmigo te pone en aprietos, así que no quiero complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo son —indicó con comprensión en su voz—. Quiero seguir viéndote y hablar contigo, no voy a boicotear mis deseos por un error estúpido.

Wow, eso era... dulce y atento de su parte, que él fuera capaz de comprender lo difícil que era para ella y no tuviera problemas en ayudarla a cubrir su floreciente relación.

"Claro, si los descubren, su carrera criminal correría peligro" le recordó una voz en su mente.

Pero aún así, él iba a seguirle la corriente, dejarle tomar las riendas en la relación. Se oía genial.

Su sonrisa regresó, y al ver que con eso la había convencido, tomó el casco de repuesto que traía con él y se lo entregó.

—Seguridad ante todo.

Charlotte no perdió el tiempo, se puso el casco rápidamente, ni siquiera molestándose por como quedaría su cabello una vez que se lo quitara, podría atarlo más tarde si le quedaba mal.

El ladrón volvió a ponerse su propio casco y ella se sentó detrás de él en la moto, sintiéndose lo suficientemente segura como para sostenerse de él colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sintió que su estómago hormigueaba por el contacto cercano. Luego quiso abofetearse en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esta ni siquiera era la primera vez que tenía contacto cercano con él. ¡Ya se habían besado! Sin embargo, ella o su cuerpo se comportaban como si fuera una niña pequeña que tomaba la mano de su primer amor por primera vez.

Que bueno que traía casco para ocultar su expresión en ese momento.

Al menos, su compañero no había dicho ni hecho nada que señalara que él se sentía diferente, o habría muerto de vergüenza.

Dejando todo eso a un lado, ella eligió relajarse en su presencia y disfrutar del viaje mientras duraba.

* * *

El viaje a la escuela no duró lo suficiente para sus gustos. Le había encantado la sensación de prisa y adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo ante la alta velocidad a la que él había conducido.

Cierto, se había sentido tentada a regañarlo y pedirle que bajara la velocidad varias veces, él probablemente la hubiera complacido, pero... había estado ansiando algo de emoción por un tiempo ya.

Por supuesto, el tipo de cosas que hacia como asistente de Henry y Ray en la Capi Cueva le daba algo de emoción a su vida, pero en realidad ellos se llevaban la mayor parte de la diversión. No es que los villanos y criminales fueran divertidos para luchar, pero... la sensación de peligro y emoción era alta. Ella la había probado hace algunos años, esa vez que había reemplazado a Henry por un tiempo. Claro, ella le había devuelto su puesto como asistente, y había implicado que lo había odiado. Bueno, tal vez la parte con el cerdo... pero ¿el resto? ¡A ella le había encantado!

Entonces, sí, a ella le había gustado la velocidad.

Y la sensación de adrenalina y peligro que venía de salir con un criminal buscado.

Según lo prometido, el ladrón estacionó su moto a dos cuadras de la escuela, fuera de miradas no deseadas. Una vez que la muchacha se bajó del vehículo, se quitó el casco y se lo devolvió al joven. Su corazón todavía latía más rápido de lo normal, y una enorme sonrisa dividía su rostro. Su cabello debía parecer un desastre, pero se había divertido mucho esta mañana, así que no se molestó para nada.

Él también se quitó el casco y encontró sus ojos. Una suave sonrisa torció sus labios, nada como las muecas que solía retratar.

—¿Te divertiste? —le preguntó suavemente.

Incapaz de formar palabras debido a la emoción que podía sentir todavía corriendo por sus venas, ella solo asintió. Luego, el joven levantó la mano y ahuecó su mejilla, fijando miradas con ella. Una vez más, se sintió enganchada con esos ojos del color del acero pulido. Sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, se inclinó sobre él lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Fue como esa primera vez, su mente y su cuerpo se sentían atraídos por esos ojos como si tuvieran algún tipo de poder sobre ella.

—Me alegro —susurró el joven.

Entonces, presionó sus labios contra los de ella y la besó. Fue profundo y dulce pero corto. Sólo cuando él se separó de ella, Charlotte se percató de que había cerrado los ojos.

Una vez que los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con sus labios puestos en esa sonrisa orgullosa, y sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

—Envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo o solo quieres hablar, princesa.

Le guiñó un ojo, luego volvió a ponerse el casco y encendió su moto.

—Nos vemos —lo escuchó decir, su voz amortiguada por el casco.

—Ten cuidado —respondió ella.

Él asintió, luego agitó una mano hacia ella en saludo y comenzó a alejarse en su motocicleta.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en su retirada hasta que él tomó un giró y desapareció de su vista, luego suspiró con satisfacción y reanudó su camino a la escuela.

Porque allí se suponía que ella se dirigía en un principio.

Aprovechó esa corta caminata para pensar. Él le había dicho que podía comunicarse con él si necesitaba algo, así que ya no sería solo él quien decidiera cuando se verían o hablarían, por lo que pensó que esta noche sería ideal para plantear el asunto de la cita, como se las arreglarían para tener una.

Más tarde, cuando estuviera segura de que el ladrón no estaría conduciendo ya, le enviaría un texto explicándole porque tenían que verse.

El seguro saltaría a la primera oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

Eso la hizo sonreír hasta que llegó a la escuela.

* * *

**Entonces, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, como siempre me pasa, iba a ser más largo... MUCHO más, creanme, por lo que tuve que acortarlo, no puedo conmigo misma...**

**Por cierto, recién estoy viendo los capítulos de la quinta temporada de HD, por lo que tal vez haya incoherencias con el show y el canon, pero voy a tratar de introducir ideas conforme vaya viendo episodios y escribiendo.**

**Así que, estén atentos para el próximo capi. Y gracias a Laura Afanador por la idea del triángulo, no iba a llegar tan lejos con eso en realidad, pero pensé: ¿por qué no?**

**Así que ¡disfruten de lo que se viene!**


	4. Planes

**¿Otro capitulo? ¿En menos de un mes? Sí, para mi también es extraño xD pero que puedo decir, estoy inspirada :v tanto que ya empecé hasta a ponerle título a los capítulos, soy especial :D la verdad no pensaba subirlo todavía, pero ya que está escrito ya, no hay porque dilatar las cosas ¿no? Así que, aquí lo tienen, que lo disfruten :-)**

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de nada excepto los OC que aparezcan y la trama... :')**

**Here We Go...**

Henry estaba en la entrada de la escuela, golpeando el suelo con el pie mientras esperaba, un poco impaciente, a su amiga de piel oscura. Todavía estaba un poco sin aliento, se había apresurado a llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con Charlotte una vez que ella llegara a la escuela. Pero, la última campana estaba a punto de sonar y aún no había señales de ella. ¿Su madre la dejaría quedarse en casa hoy? Ella no había dicho nada de eso en sus mensajes ¿tal vez era una decisión de último momento? Se desinfló un poco ante la idea de que no la vería hoy, había esperado poner su plan en acción, pero tal vez tendría que esperar un poco más.

Dándose por vencido, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia su primera clase justo cuando sonó la campana. Entonces, escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás por curiosidad, su expresión abatida se convirtió en una brillante sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga corriendo hacia el edificio.

No pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana. Llevaba el pelo suelto a menudo, pero esta mañana había cambiado su hábito, habiéndose atado sus rizos salvajes con una liga para el cabello. Aparte de algunos bucles que habían logrado escapar, ese peinado le dejaba la cara libre, y sus mechones rizados rebotaban con cada paso que daba.

Se veía bien.

—¡Hola Char!

Su amiga casi resbaló sobre el suelo de la escuela de lo rápido que frenó para no colisionar con Henry, y el chico la sostuvo de los hombros para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó soltándola.

—Sí —respondió ella, un poco exhausta mientras se enderezaba.

No había planeado llegar tarde, era solo que en su caminata hasta el establecimiento había estado muy distraída, ocupando su mente pensando en diversas maneras de tener una cita sin que el resto del mundo se enterara. Y cuando se hubo querido dar cuenta, ya estaba por sonar la última campana y ella estaba todavía afuera.

Tan centrada había estado en llegar a clase que casi no habría notado a Henry si no fuera porque él la hubo saludado.

—Gracias.

Henry estaba por decir algo más, un cumplido sutil a su apariencia, pero un profesor que estaba vigilando los pasillos por estudiantes rezagados apareció cerca de ellos.

—¡Ustedes dos! A sus salones, las clases ya empezaron.

Charlotte ensanchó los ojos y se despidió rápido de Henry para salir apresuradamente en dirección al salón de su primer clase.

El chico la vio desaparecer después de haber doblado una esquina antes de emprender el su camino a la suya propia. Suspiró, bueno, al menos le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, hablaría con ella más tarde. No era de las que llegaba tarde a nada. Algo debía de haber sucedido, no algo muy serio, pero lo suficientemente importante como para hacerla llegar más tarde que él. Le preguntaría sobre eso más tarde, ahora tenía una clase a la que llegar.

* * *

Henry estaba compartiendo una clase con Jasper, pero el maestro estaba parloteando sobre cosas que a ninguno de los dos le importaban en realidad, así que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en susurros.

—Hey, ¿viste a Charlotte después de todo? —Jasper le preguntó.

Henry le había informado que se quedaría a esperarla, aunque no le había dicho por qué o para qué exactamente.

—Sí, ella llegó, aunque más tarde de lo habitual y sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo todo el camino.

—Extraño —Jasper comentó—. ¿De qué querías hablar con ella, de todas formas?

Henry tragó saliva.

—Quería ver si estaba bien por mi mismo —mintió fácilmente—. Sabes que anoche fue la primera vez que probó alcohol.

Jasper asintió, aparentemente engañado por la mentira de Henry.

—Pero, ella parecía estar bien esta mañana mientras enviaba mensajes de texto con nosotros —observó su amigo.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero quería asegurarme, solo eso.

Se salvó de seguir contestando las preguntas de Jasper ya que el profesor los atrapó justo y los regañó. Por lo que dejaron de hablar, volviendo su atención a la clase.

* * *

Como no compartían todas sus clases y cada uno de ellos estaba ocupado con sus propias cosas de la escuela, no se vieron hasta la hora del almuerzo. Como de costumbre, Charlotte fue al comedor para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, que ya estaban sentados y comiendo. Había estado tan feliz desde esta mañana que incluso se había olvidado de que había enloquecido acerca de cómo explicar su "cita" con ellos. Pero, ella resolvería todo con Archie más tarde esta tarde, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Hola chicos! —ella los saludó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su lugar habitual al lado de ellos y sacaba el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado.

Ambos muchachos la saludaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas que no estaban relacionadas con la escuela mientras comían. Hablaron de los regalos que recibió el día anterior y de lo que recordaban de la fiesta posterior. La guerra de comida era algo que ella nunca olvidaría, le había llevado mucho tiempo y agua eliminar los residuos de su cabello. Ugh.

Finalmente, después de lo que consideró una suficientemente larga y normal charla de amigos, Henry decidió abordar lo que lo había intrigado desde esa mañana.

—¿Pasó algo esta mañana?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en cambio la chica.

—Bueno, llegaste algo tarde para ser tú, y te veías agitada —señaló.

—Oh, no pasó nada importante, solo que era un día muy bonito y pensé aprovecharlo, así que no acepté el aventón que me ofreció mi madre y terminé perdiendo el autobús —explicó, para luego dar un sorbo al jugo que había traído con ella.

No había mentido exactamente, sí había rechazado el aventón y si había perdido su transporte...

Sólo omitió la parte en que alguien más se ocupó de acercarla hasta aquí.

Si sus amigos iban de súbito a notar un cambio en su comportamiento generalmente correcto, tendría que empezar a practicar más eso de responder omitiendo la verdad, era más sencillo que mentir en sí.

Henry pareció contentarse con su respuesta, y siguió con lo suyo.

Justo a tiempo porque entonces su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

Charlotte lo sacó de allí por reflejo, para ver quien le había escrito, pero al ver el remitente, rápido volvió a ponerlo bajo la mesa con un jadeo que afortunadamente sus amigos no captaron.

Como no se había atrevido a pedirle a Archie una foto para ponerla como imagen de contacto –sospechaba que de todos modos el se negaría–, había descargado un fan art del personaje de tiras cómicas homónimo. En el momento se le había hecho gracioso, como una especie de broma, pero aún no se la había enseñado.

Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría al descubrirlo.

"**_Hey"_** escribió el chico. **_"¿Estas ocupada?"_**

_"En la escuela, almorzando"_ respondió.

**_"Eww, lo siento por ti"_**

_"¿?"_

**_"Fui a la escuela una vez, recuerdas? la peor comida de todas"_**

**_"O eso es lo que recuerdo..."_**

_"Me sorprende que recuerdes algo"_ bromeó ella.

**_"Eso dolió :'0 pero si recuerdo cosas..."_**

Eso picó su curiosidad.

_"Cosas como qué?"_

**_"Como lo fácil que era forzar las cerraduras de las puertas para escapar de clase"_** contestó, con un emoji con gafas de sol.

_"Por qué eso NO me sorprende?"_

**_"¿En serio? Porque estoy lleno de sorpresas"_**

_"Seguro..."_

_"Querías algo"_

_"¿O simplemente me estabas extrañando?"_

**_"Ambos ;-)"_**

Ella resopló juguetonamente mientras veía la leyenda de Archie está escribiendo, acción que notaron sus dos amigos, quienes habían estado hablando entre ellos de nuevo, así que ambos pusieron su atención en ella después de eso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Henry preguntó.

Sorprendida de repente, alzó la vista y aunque su teléfono estaba en su regazo, fuera de la vista de cualquiera y no podían ver lo que ella había estado escribiendo y a quién, aún así trató de ocultarlo de ellos.

—No, nada, todo está bien —les aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenía que aprender a ser más discreta—. Solo Jessica, tiene algunos temas que quiere discutir conmigo, cosas del consejo estudiantil.

Confiando en que cualquier cosa relacionada con la escuela disuadiría a sus amigos de hacer demasiadas preguntas, reanudó su almuerzo, pensando que había salvado la situación.

La verdad fue que no funcionó.

Henry, viendo otra oportunidad para demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella y sus cosas sin parecer inoportuno, siguió preguntando.

—Oh, ¿sobre qué?

Ante eso, incluso Jasper se detuvo para mirar a su amigo con confusión. ¿Por qué Henry preguntaba por los deberes de Charlotte?

Eso sorprendió a la chica, y ella detuvo sus manos con su bocadillo en el aire, haciendo una buena imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

—Eh, lo siento —bajó su bocadillo a medio comer—. ¿Qué?

Henry se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma y lucir indiferente, pero por dentro estaba tanto emocionado de ser capaz de llamar su atención como asustado porque parecía haberla tomado por sorpresa.

No estaba siendo demasiado obvio, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, por favor, que no estuviera siendo demasiado obvio! Lo último que quería era espantarla ni bien empezar a cortejarla.

—Te veías bastante contenta con lo que fuera que ustedes dos estaban hablando —indicó—. Me dio curiosidad.

Se las arregló para darle una sonrisa normal y serena y mantener el contacto visual.

Frente a él, Charlotte comenzó a asustarse interiormente. Su cerebro estaba girando sus engranajes a una velocidad sónica tratando de encontrar una respuesta a eso.

Ella no había esperado eso. De todas las otras veces en que podía haber ocurrido, esta tenía que ser la única en que sus amigos se interesaban en sus labores extracurriculares.

Solo su suerte.

—Nada importante —terminó respondiendo, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose insegura pero tratando de poner una sonrisa que se viera genuina en sus labios.

Pero, por supuesto, la Charlotte normal estaría emocionada de que sus amigos le preguntaran sobre cosas como esta. Tenía que decirles algo, cualquier cosa.

—El mes pasado estuvimos supervisando algunos proyectos y estábamos discutiendo eso —agregó rápidamente.

En su regazo, su teléfono vibró de nuevo, varias veces, señalando varios mensajes. De la misma persona, probablemente.

Sus manos picaban de las ganas que tenía de tomarlo y ver que le había escrito.

Más se contuvo de hacerlo y mantuvo su mirada en sus amigos.

Henry asintió, relajado de ver que ella no había salido huyendo, señal de que estaba llevando bien el asunto.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, siempre estas ocupada con ese tipo de cosas, pero no tengo idea de que es exactamente lo que haces...

Y ahora, Charlotte también tenía la atención de Jasper.

Henry se felicitó por ello, pues ahora ella no sospecharía nada, pues no era solo él quien quería conocer más de sus pasatiempos.

Charlotte reprimió un suspiro de alivio ante eso, sintiendo el nudo en su estómago desenredarse. Sí, tenía toda la atención de sus dos mejores amigos, pero al menos Henry había alejado la conversación de sus mensajes de texto, lo que le dio la oportunidad de desviar su atención de su teléfono.

Y era un tema del que ella era buena para hablar. Así que pasó el resto de su almuerzo hablando de sus tareas como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

E ignorando, muy a su pesar, los mensajes de Archie, que cuando se dio cuenta, habían dejado de llegar.

A la mitad de su explicación, Jasper se había aburrido y ocupado con su almuerzo otra vez, pero Henry parecía estar realmente cautivado. Raro, si alguien le preguntaba.

¿Desde cuándo a su amigo le interesaban esas cosas?

Una vez que terminó la hora del almuerzo, los tres amigos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, y Henry había tenido la tentación de ofrecerse para acompañarla a su salón de clases. Pero el aula en la que tendría su siguiente clase estaba en dirección opuesta a la de ella, así que decidió dejarlo por el momento.

Sin embargo, ella no planeaba dirigirse directamente a clases.

Charlotte les devolvió el saludo a sus amigos, caminando como si fuera a ir a su salón de clases, pero una vez que los perdió de vista, rápidamente se desvió de su camino y salió corriendo al baño de chicas.

Antes de entrar, miró para ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Una vez convencida, entró y afortunadamente no había nadie más aparte de ella en ese momento, por lo que se relajó un poco y se apoyó con la espalda contra la pared, luego tomó su teléfono para empezar a revisar sus mensajes. Como se lo había imaginado, tenía muchos de ellos de parte del ladrón.

No había querido revisarlos enfrente de los chicos por temor a que alguno de ellos viera que no se trataba de Jessica ni de ninguno de sus compañeros, ni de clases, del consejo o de las demás actividades en las que participaba, pues los conocían a todos, y que en su curiosidad le diera por averiguar quien era el contacto.

**_"Entonces, estaba pensando en nuestra próxima primera cita",_** decía su primer mensaje.

**_"Tengo un par de ideas"_**

**_"Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa"_**

**_"No te preocupes, sé que no querías algo llamativo o pomposo, así que mantén la calma porque mantendré mi palabra"_**

**_"Solo quería decirte"_**

**_"Y si quieres compartir algo que te gustaría hacer, dímelo"_**

**_"Para que pueda hacer los arreglos necesarios"_**

**_"Y asegurarme de que disfrutes nuestro tiempo juntos ;)"_**

**_"... cariño?"_**

**_"Dulzuraaaa"_**

**_"Chaaaarrrr"_**

**_"¿Sigues ahí?"_**

**_"No me ignores o voy a llorar :'0"_**

**_"Romperás mi frío corazón de piedra"_**

Ella resopló divertida ante su cadena de mensajes.

Quienquiera que los leyera no creería que habían sido escritos por el mismo criminal que semanas atrás había atacado un banco con un grupo comando, amenazado con convertir a los pobres clientes ahí dentro en cubitos de hielo humanos y enfrentado a los superheroes de Swellview sin dejar caer una gota de sudor.

Ese hombre imponente con la máscara de aspecto aterrador había sido frío y metódico, mientras que el joven que hubo coqueteado con ella había sido arrogante y juguetón. Pero a través del teléfono, era divertido e infantil.

Parecía tener muchas facetas, como un diamante. Y al igual que uno, era agradable a la vista, llamativo, difícil de conseguir y afilado.

Y ella tenía la oportunidad de verlo en cada una de ellas.

Charlotte sintió una cálida sensación extendiéndose por su cuerpo al pensar que probablemente era una de las pocas personas con ese privilegio. Se imaginaba que él no era una persona que confiara en alguien tan fácilmente. Por ello su necesidad de mantener cierta información sobre su vida personal para él y él solo.

Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a bajar un poco sus defensas para mostrarle a ella su lado más suave y despreocupado.

Ella se sintió dichosa por eso.

Lamentablemente, no podía quedarse dentro de los baños soñando despierta con su chico malo el resto del día, todavía tenía clases que atender y ella no iba a descuidar sus notas por un romance.

_"Lo siento, mis amigos me mantuvieron ocupada",_ explicó en su primer respuesta.

_"Eso es genial! daré un salto de fe_ y _te dejaré seguir con la sorpresa"_ continuó.

_"Solo, nada ilegal o peligroso, por favor"_

_"Y es gracioso que los últimos dos mensajes vinieran del chico que me ignoró durante un mes y medio"_

Su única respuesta fue un pulgar hacia arriba y una gran cara sonriente.

Ella sonrió por última vez y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, saliendo del baño para dirigirse a clases de verdad esta vez.

* * *

Como cualquier otra gran ciudad, Swellview no estaba exenta de tener vecindarios de clase baja o bloques enteros con edificios desmoronados, viejos y abandonados. Estos solían ser deambulados por cualquier tipo de personas, desde vagabundos hasta drogadictos, de hecho, estos eran los lugares que la mayoría de los criminales reconocidos elegían para mantener su perfil bajo después o antes de hacer un trabajo. Y algunos bloques hasta poseían almacenes abandonados, lejanos y lo suficientemente grandes como para colocar una guarida completa dentro de uno de ellos con seguridad, armamento y vivienda y aún así poder permanecer ocultos a la policía.

Por supuesto, muchos agentes de la ley eran manzanas podridas que hacían la vista gorda o eran incitados a ello, por lo que todo era más fácil así.

Y era en uno de esos enormes y abandonados pero aún duraderos almacenes donde el ladrón de bancos todavía buscado se escondía ahora.

Después de su último y mejor atraco, hasta el momento, Blair o Archibald, dependiendo de a quién le hubieras preguntado, había huido de la escena del crimen con furgonetas negras llenas de una fortuna a uno de esos lugares antes de cambiar de vehículo y dirigirse a su avión de escape. Por supuesto, planear algo tan grande, enfrentarte a los superheroes de la ciudad y aún así poder escapar y huir del país en un avión privado no era algo que uno podía hacer en solitario.

No.

Antes de que comenzara toda su carrera de "villano", había hecho pequeños trabajos aquí y allá, robando en lugares más pequeños y más discretamente hasta ir creciendo y montar su propio 'negocio'.

Aunque había abandonado la escuela antes de terminarla, no era tonto. Había sido solo un rebelde, un chico promedio pero con inteligencia, habilidad para la mecánica y la ingeniería, y con sueños de una grandeza que no podía alcanzarse con estudios superiores, pero sí por medio de métodos poco legales.

Entonces, a lo largo de su carrera, había hecho algunos amigos y contactos en el círculo criminal. Amigos y contactos que se habían convertido en sus aliados en el crimen, algunos de los cuales se habían convertido en parte de su 'equipo', ya fueran miembros activos o transitorios. Y quienes eran los que lo asistían en sus atracos, lo ayudaban a conseguir los 'materiales' y el 'personal' necesario y se encargaban junto a él de la seguridad de su guarida.

Guarida que ahora estaba vacía salvo por unos pocos guardias apostados en puntos estratégicos por los alrededores vigilando que la zona estuviera segura y él, el propietario.

Archibald estaba en una de las salas que quedaban en el centro de la edificación, la que generalmente utilizaba como 'oficina'.

La habitación estaba iluminada por unas luces de tubo blancas, y estaba sentado en una silla de madera con su cuerpo inclinado sobre un estante de metal que podría utilizarse como una especie de mesa. Frente a él, tenía una computadora portátil en la que estaba escribiendo rápidamente, con una taza de café a medio beber que ya se había enfriado y algunos papeles esparcidos.

Ser un criminal a tiempo completo no era broma.

Los programas de televisión y los libros hacían parecer como si todo fuera gastar dinero en cosas caras, pasearse en autos último modelo y divertirse en clubes VIP, mientras que los subordinados hacían todo el trabajo.

Vamos, si fuera así, alguien con cerebro se preguntaría de donde venía todo ese dinero...pero se trataba de Swellview, así que, tal vez no era tan imposible.

En fin, la realidad era que no era sencillo, ser el jefe era la tarea más agotadora.

Él era la prueba.

Estaba ocupado haciendo cuentas en ese momento, decidiendo cómo iba a distribuir las ganancias que había ahorrado de su último atraco. La gente pensaba que se quedaba con todo el dinero de esos 'trabajos' para sí mismo, cuando en realidad eso hubiera sido imposible. O para entonces ya estaría tras las rejas, tras haber sido traicionado y delatado por parte de su personal, que hubiera estado enojado con él por haber retenido su paga.

Hacer crimen no era gratis. Por supuesto, se guardaba una parte para sí mismo, duh, pero no se quedaba con todo. Sus lacayos no trabajaban gratis, su equipo necesitaba recursos, armas, tecnología, transporte, etc. El dinero tenía que lavarse de alguna manera. No podías simplemente vender joyas robadas a quien quisieras. Había gente experta que primero tenías que ver, negociar y hacer tratos, y cuidar que un cliente no se tratara de una trampa. Una negociación que se fuera al caño podría significar años de prisión.

Y su entorno no era uno en el que pudieras confiar en nadie excepto en ti mismo. Lo había descubierto de mala manera. Por ende, su obsesión por saberlo todo de todos los que estaban a su alrededor y su necesidad de hacer la mayor parte del trabajo él mismo. Como el recuento de los recursos que le quedaban.

Dejó de escribir, empujó la silla hacia atrás y estiró los brazos mientras gemía suavemente ante la queja de sus músculos cansados y el chasquido de sus huesos. Había estado trabajando durante un par de horas sin descanso.

Necesitaba uno.

Apagó su computadora portátil de trabajo, la cerró y se levantó de su silla, llevándose la taza medio vacía. Fue a una habitación cercana que había sido acondicionada para pasar como una pequeña cocina. Nada demasiado lujoso, solo un lugar donde guardar y cocinar alimentos y otras cosas si el equipo tuviera que quedarse en el complejo por un trabajo u otra cosa. Vació los restos de su café frío en el fregadero y fue a buscar un poco más. Si había algo de lo que almacenaba mucho allí, era café. Se sirvió un poco de la bebida oscura de una cafetera de segunda mano y apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador de la cocina antes de tomar un sorbo. La bebida caliente relajó su cuerpo exhausto y lo ayudó a despejar su mente del trabajo.

Y ocuparla en la planificación de su cita.

Él sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Ya tenía algunas cosas en mente que esperaba que a ella le gustaran. Pero si a su chica se le ocurría algo más, no le importaría complacerla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una cita. Y una linda como ella. Inteligente y atrevida.

Incluso los trabajos ilegales podían tomar todo tu tiempo.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su bolsillo trasero. Lo sacó y encendió la pantalla, sonriendo al ver el nombre del contacto.

Princesa.

Je je.

Le enviaría una mirada de muerte si estuviera allí y viera eso.

Le encantaría verlo, se veía linda cuando se ofendía o irritaba.

_"Estoy pensando y necesito discutir algunas cosas contigo sobre lo nuestro"_ decía el primer mensaje.

_"Nada serio, solo cosas que quiero dejar en claro para los dos"_

_"¿Puedes venir esta noche?"_

Oh, le encantaría volver a verla. Dos veces en un día no había sido suficiente contra un mes y medio sin verla. Pero, por desgracia, todavía tenía trabajo que tenía que terminar antes de la próxima semana.

Sí, tenía que seguir un horario también.

Grandioso.

En lugar de un mensaje, decidió que ella merecía una llamada. Todavía recordaba cuánto le había gustado su voz esa primera vez. Además, el horario escolar había terminado, ella debía estar en casa ahora. O incluso todavía en la escuela, haciendo sus tareas extracurriculares.

Presionó su número de contacto y se relajó contra el mostrador, sorbiendo contento de su café mientras esperaba que contestara la llamada.

* * *

En lo que estaba en lo correcto era en que Charlotte no estaba en su casa, ni en la escuela. La chica de piel oscura ya estaba en Basura y Más, más específicamente, a varios pies bajo tierra de la tienda, en la Capi Cueva.

Estaba jugando a las cartas con Scwhoz mientras esperaban el regreso de Henry y Ray. Ambos se habían ido antes en respuesta a una llamada de emergencia.

Al parecer, un camión que transportaba comida enlatada para gatos había volcado al costado de la carretera. El conductor del camión había sido salvado con éxito del vehículo en llamas, pero las latas de comida se habían caído del contenedor, desparramándose por los alrededores, llamando la atención de varios gatos de las casas cercanas.

El problema había sido que algunas personas habían conducido sus autos a través de la carretera de todos modos, casi atropellando a algunos de los gatos en el proceso. Una buena parte de ellos eran propiedad de una típica señora de los gatos, que había comenzado una pelea con uno de los conductores que casi lastima a uno de sus preciosos "hijos".

Y tenía mucho conocimiento y experiencia en artes marciales para ser una anciana común.

Ray y Henry habían probado un poco de eso mientras intentaban detener la pelea entre la anciana y el conductor, que resultó ser un luchador retirado. Al mismo tiempo que eran atacados por los gatos que intentaban defender a su Ama tanto del conductor como del par de superheroes.

Otro día en Swellview.

Los tubos se activaron, dentro de ellos estaban Ray y Henry, vestidos con sus trajes de superhéroes. Ambos despeinados, desaliñados y cubiertos de cortes, rasguños y golpes.

De parte de los gatos y la anciana.

Y algunos moretones cortesía del luchador retirado.

Ante la vista, Charlotte rápidamente dejó sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento para ir a recibir a sus amigos.

Por ende, no vio a Schwoz levantándolas un poco para espiar su juego y cambiar una de sus cartas por una de las suyas, ya que estaba perdiendo.

Sus amigos habían soportado tantas cosas raras y peligrosas a lo largo de su carrera que ni siquiera se inmutó ante su aspecto.

Ray estaba en general bien. Él era indestructible, así que sólo estaba exhausto. Pero aun así se quejó del estado de su cabello y de que olería a pescado durante una semana.

Henry era quien estaba peor. Él no solo olía a pescado. Había sufrido muchas heridas de las que brotaban delgados hilos de sangre, y tenía la sospecha de que uno de los gatos lo había orinado.

O la anciana.

No estaba seguro, entre tanta confusión, no había estado prestando mucha atención.

Definitivamente, del 1 al 10, este día oscilaba entre un seis y un siete para el héroe adolescente. Pero una vez que sus ojos vieron a la hermosa chica de cabello rizado, su estado de ánimo se levantó lo suficiente como para formar una sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

—Veo que ustedes dos se divirtieron hoy —dijo sarcásticamente la chica mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, pudo oler el hedor insoportable que provenía de ellos.

Se pellizcó la nariz para no olerlo, pero todavía era palpable en el aire.

—¿Al menos pudieron arreglar las cosas?

—La policía logró dominar al luchador después de que este noqueó a dos de ellos —respondió Ray—. La anciana de los gatos arrojó algunos de sus mascotas hacia los oficiales para distraerlos y huir de la escena, pero al menos los gatos liberaron la carretera.

Charlotte asintió con la cabeza.

—Comenzaré a rastrearla —anunció Schwoz, levantándose de su lugar en el sofá para dirigirse al panel de control, satisfecho porque le había ganado un juego de cartas a Charlotte.

Haciendo trampa, pero, bueno.

—Y voy a darme una ducha —anunció el héroe mayor—. Antes de que el hedor de pez y gato se me pegue para siempre.

Charlotte volvió su atención a Henry. Lo observó de arriba abajo como examinándolo, o más bien, su estado, acción que consiguió hacer que el chico se sonroje, pero la chica no lo notó.

—Tú, ven conmigo, te remendaré —dijo, dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

A pesar de todas las cosas que el adolescente había sufrido hoy, eso mejoró aún más su estado de ánimo.

Henry se quitó su traje de superhéroe, dejando su torso desnudo, y se sentó en una silla cercana. Rápidamente, su amiga regresó con el botiquín para comenzar a curarlo. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de ella. Incluso cuando había soportado las cosas más horribles, ella siempre estaba allí para él, lista para repararlo, aconsejarlo y felicitarlo por sus heroicidades. Ni una sola vez quejándose de todas las cosas que ella tenía que hacer o que soportar por eso.

La observó limpiar sus heridas con agua tibia y una toalla, desinfectarlas con algodón embebido en alcohol y colocar bandas mariposa y gasas sobre sus heridas.

Era relajante ver su trabajo, era metódica pero cuidadosa, y también una buena enfermera.

Más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, ella terminó su trabajo y asintió satisfecha por su desempeño.

—Eso será suficiente —anunció sonriéndole.

—Gracias.

—¿Para qué son los amigos?

No registró la ligera vacilación en la sonrisa de su amigo ante esa frase.

Entonces se levantó de su asiento con la idea de regresar los artículos médicos a su lugar correcto, pero Henry, habiéndose repuesto, la detuvo.

—Yo llevaré esto, no te preocupes —dijo mientras le sonreía y tomaba la caja de sus manos.

Ella había hecho lo suficiente por él, lo menos que podía hacer era ser un caballero.

—De acuerdo.

Charlotte le devolvió el gesto y se volvió para ir a ver si Schwoz necesitaba ayuda con algo.

En su camino, Henry se cruzó con Ray, que regresaba de su ducha con un rociador en la mano. Su jefe estaba rociando todo su contenido sobre él de forma furiosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es aroma de rosas —respondió como una explicación—. Se supone que cubre el hedor.

Luego notó el estado de su joven asistente y la caja que llevaba consigo.

—Charlotte me parchó —explicó Henry, confirmando lo que este ya se había imaginado.

Luego levantó la caja como enseñándosela.

—Voy a llevar esto de vuelta a su lugar, nos vemos en un rato.

Ray, casi vaciando la botella de spray sobre él, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal, donde Schwoz junto a Charlotte estaban trabajando en el seguimiento de "La mujer de los gatos", que había demostrado ser difícil de seguir.

—¿Alguna buena noticia? —preguntó.

—Nada todavía —respondió Charlotte, escribiendo en el teclado—. Para ser una anciana, esta mujer se mueve rápido —agregó.

Ray resopló, sacudiendo la botella de spray, notando que ahora estaba completamente vacía y tirándola a un lado.

—Deberías haberla visto haciendo una llave —se frotó el cuello—. O conectando un puñetazo...

Caminó hacia el panel de control y se inclinó sobre sus cabezas, con los ojos puestos en las pantallas.

—Pero la anciana puede esperar, lo que me interesa en realidad es si ha habido algún hallazgo sobre nuestro ladrón desaparecido.

El corazón de Charlotte dio un vuelco ante eso. Toda la buena onda y la actitud despreocupada que había estado sintiendo todo el día desapareciendo con esa única frase.

Ray no lo había dejado ir. No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. La única forma sería que encontraran a su presa. El único criminal que se les había escapado. Y lo entendía, realmente lo hacia, y se sintió mal consigo misma en ese momento por hacerle esto a sus amigos, por encubrir a un hombre buscado. ¡Por el deseo de tener una cita con él, por el amor de Dios! Pero, a ella le gustaba, él era encantador, dulce, misterioso y peligroso... Ella solo quería divertirse un poco antes de que la vida real comenzara después de la escuela. Quería tener algo loco que contar como anécdota a sus amigos en la universidad. Algo para mostrar a los demás que ella no era aburrida, o un ratón de biblioteca. Demostrarse a sí misma que existían chicos que encontraban su inteligencia y sarcasmo rasgos interesantes. Que como cualquier otra chica, ella podría ser atrevida e impredecible.

Sus dedos se tambalearon sobre el teclado. Pero ninguno de sus amigos allí lo notó. Tan enfocados en las estadísticas en la pantalla. Así que siguió con su trabajo, soportando su pequeño colapso por su cuenta.

—Todavía nada, tampoco —respondió Schwoz, revisando varias cámaras de la calle.

Ella exhaló en silencio aliviada ante esa buena –para ella– noticia.

—Debe ser o demasiado bueno para esconderse o debe estar fuera de la ciudad, porque no estoy recogiendo ningún rastro —continuó el inventor.

—¿La mujer de los gatos? —vino la pregunta de Henry.

El chico rubio se acercó a sus amigos, con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Se había lavado el cabello para quitarse, sin mucho éxito, algo del olor a pescado, y todavía estaba goteando.

Ray sacudió la cabeza.

—Nuestro amigo escurridizo —aclaró con obvio enfado al referirse a él.

Todo el comportamiento de Henry cambió de un momento a otro como si se hubiera apagado un interruptor, quitándole el buen humor. Sabía de quién estaban hablando.

El tipo que lo había avergonzado. Quién había amenazado a ciudadanos inocentes. Quién había puesto en peligro a su querida Charlotte.

Golpeó su palma abierta con el puño opuesto, endureciendo sus facciones.

—Una vez que tenga mis manos sobre él... —dijo en voz baja.

—Primero, tenemos que encontrarlo —comentó Charlotte, con voz serena que no revelaba nada de lo que realmente sentía —. No malgastes tus energías en amenazas.

Henry cambió su actitud ante sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, él no ganaría nada comportándose como un niño haciendo un berrinche, solo conseguiría parecer un inmaduro. Sería como una versión adolescente de El Infante. Y lo que menos quería era que Charlotte tuviera esa impresión de él.

—Lo atraparemos pronto —declaró Ray, sonando confiado y determinado—. Un día, él cometerá un error, y ese día será su derrota.

Tanto él como Henry asintieron sincronizados, ambos retratando expresiones decididas que mostraban cuán serio era este negocio para ellos.

Schwoz ni siquiera los miró, y Charlotte mantuvo su mirada hacia adelante.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo y extraño, y luego...

—Bien... —Charlotte se levantó de su silla y dio un paso atrás—. Necesito hacer pipí... ¡así que volveré en un minuto!

* * *

Sus pies no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para alejarla de allí tan deprisa como lo hubiera querido. ¡Dios! ¡Los últimos momentos allí se habían sentido tan incómodos!

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra la superficie dura. Su pecho se había sentido tan comprimido con la tensión que sintió allí adentro.

Sin perder el ritmo, tomó su teléfono y sus dedos se apresuraron sobre el teclado táctil mientras le escribía mensaje tras mensaje a su... ¿Novio? ¿Interés amoroso? Como fuera. Tenía que arreglar asuntos antes de que le estallara todo en la cara más rápido de lo que había previsto.

Terminando, volvió a ponerse el dispositivo en el bolsillo y caminó hacia el lavabo. Abrió el grifo y ahuecó las manos bajo el agua, salpicando el líquido frío por todo su rostro para enfriarse un poco. Sentía toda su cara y cuello como si hubiera sufrido un golpe de calor allí atrás.

Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el lavabo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de relajar su corazón y calmar su respiración.

Menos de un minuto después, su teléfono vibró. Su rostro se iluminó cuando, una vez que lo sacó, vio la imagen de contacto mirándola. Había pensado que él le enviaría un mensaje, pero esto era mucho mejor.

Tomó algunas respiraciones para relajarse antes de aceptar la llamada y llevar el dispositivo a su oído.

—Hola.

Al otro lado, Archie pudo sentir el temblor de su voz incluso en esa corta palabra, lo que le preocupó un poco.

—Hola nena ¿Pasa algo malo? Suenas inquieta.

Charlotte se regodeó con el aterciopelado sonido de su voz, incluso cuando hablaba normalmente, sonaba atractivo.

—Estoy en el trabajo ahora mismo, es un poco estresante, solo eso —trató de calmarlo, esbozando una sonrisa.

No era como si ella pudiera explicarle que sus amigos lo estaban buscando desde su gran entrada en el mundo de los villanos y que aquel asunto la estaba poniendo ansiosa.

—Oh, claro —ella pudo imaginarlo dándose una palmada en la frente—, casi olvido que también trabajas en esa tienda...lo siento, preciosa, es que he estado trabajando sin descanso las últimas horas y estoy algo agotado.

—Mis mensajes no te estaban interrumpiendo ¿verdad?

—No, justo estaba tomando un descanso, además, estaba por llamarte de todas formas, verás, sobre el último mensaje que me enviaste, lo siento, querida, pero me temo que no podré ir a tu casa esta noche —le informó, sonando sinceramente desanimado por eso—. Todavía tengo cosas de las que encargarme... —agregó como explicación.

La sonrisa de Charlotte se quebró un poco ante eso, pero la chica se reprendió automáticamente.

Por supuesto que tenía cosas que hacer además de estar a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ladrón profesional, ¿recuerdas? Y ella nunca quiso ser una de esas chicas absorbentes, que quería rastrear cada movimiento de su... interés amoroso. O que querían ser el centro de su atención. Al igual que ella tenía sus amigos, familiares y responsabilidades, él también debía tener las suyas.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes.

—Bien, entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar exactamente?

Charlotte se sentó en el suelo de baldosas del baño, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared.

—Bueno, sobre nuestra cita... mis amigos saben mucho sobre mí, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños —comenzó a explicar—. También conocen a casi todas las personas que yo conozco, y como ya te dije, son bastante sobreprotectores, así que si empiezo a salir con alguien que no conocen, probablemente comenzarán a hacer preguntas para descubrir todo lo que puedan sobre esta persona, aunque yo no lo quiera, pero creyendo que es por mi bien, lo harán, y sé que no quieres atraer mucha atención a tu persona, así que estaba pensando que podríamos tener una... ¿cita en secreto?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta a su idea. ¿Lo había ofendido con su petición? Ella no se sentía avergonzada de él exactamente, solo culpable.

Dentro de la pequeña cocina, Archie sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Había tratado de sonar tranquilo y calmado por teléfono, pero había estado un poco nervioso por esta charla. Char había estado de acuerdo con él en que no podían verse juntos, no tan pronto de todos modos. Pero ella todavía era joven, más joven que él. Ella todavía estaba en la escuela, rodeada de drama escolar. De su tiempo en la escuela secundaria, recordaba a las chicas babeando por los chicos, las parejas de adolescentes caminando tomados de la mano y ese tipo de cosas. Charlotte parecía ser diferente de esas chicas cliché, pero aun así, temía que ella quisiera ser como esas parejas o anunciar su relación al menos con sus amigos.

Entonces, escucharla decir que quería ocultarles esto resolvió uno de sus problemas. Y encajaba perfectamente con su idea para la primera cita.

—Eso está bien para mí.

Charlotte dejó salir en alivio una bocanada de aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento.

Archie la escuchó, y dejó salir una risa profunda que a la muchacha le dio escalofríos de los buenos.

—Gracias —ella exhaló—. Entonces, ¿ya tienes todo resuelto?

Archie terminó su taza de café y la dejó en el fregadero, luego salió de la cocina para regresar a su 'oficina'.

—Sí —respondió—. Nada ilegal o peligroso, como lo solicitaste —agregó, la voz mezclada con orgullo.

—¿Cómo va a ser esto, entonces? —inquirió la muchacha.

—¿No quieres darme una idea tuya primero?

Charlotte se encogió de hombros mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos con un rizo.

—Realmente no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas —confesó.

—Bueno, podrías decirme lo que no te gusta o no quieres hacer para que pueda recordarlo para evitar cualquier drama —sugirió, tomando su lugar en la silla y abriendo su computadora portátil nuevamente.

—No me gusta bailar —dijo Charlotte luego de pensar unos segundos.

—Anotado.

Encendió su computadora portátil para continuar trabajando en donde había cortado antes de volver a hablar con ella.

—Entonces, voy a estar ocupado este sábado, pero iré a tu casa por la noche y te recogeré, prepárate para las diez, vístete con algo bonito pero práctico, colores oscuros si te lo puedes permitir, y descansa lo suficiente, haremos un largo viaje.

Charlotte inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Lo del resto no había problema, pero sintió algo de intriga ante eso último.

—¿A dónde piensas llevarme, si puedo preguntar?

Él chasqueó la lengua, juguetonamente.

—Es una sorpresa, dulzura, pero puedo decirte dónde está este lugar, Bordertown.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

—¿No está a dos horas de distancia en auto?

Podía sentir su maldita sonrisa arrogante desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Puedo hacerlo media hora más rápido en mi moto —se jactó.

El cerebro de Charlotte comenzó a analizar lo que había dicho. Si él venía por ella a las diez de la noche, y luego viajaban durante una hora y media, más el tiempo dedicado a la cita en sí, y luego el viaje de regreso... Ella llegaría tarde a casa.

Muy tarde.

Había llegado a casa tarde un puñado de veces antes, también viajado a otros lugares con sus amigos para detener a algún villano, pero nunca había llegado a casa tan tarde de una cita, menos con nadie que su madre o amigos conociera o sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo supiera.

Se oía emocionante y preocupante, el tipo de sensaciones que interiormente ansiaba volver a percibir.

Por lo que eligió aceptarlo.

—Es una cita.

—Genial, ahora, me encantaría seguir escuchando tu voz cautivadora el resto del día, pero el crimen no se organizará solo —dijo en tono de broma.

Podía estar segura de que él no estaba mintiendo por completo con esa declaración, pero eligió ignorar la verdad detrás de sus palabras y seguir la broma.

Charlotte se rió por lo bajo y se levantó del suelo.

—En ese caso, no tomaré más de su valioso tiempo, entonces, señor Cool Shooter —bromeó ella.

Él gruñó apesadumbrado.

—Por favor, primero Archie y ahora eso, hay un límite a lo que puedo soportar, preciosa.

—Si no querías que te dieran ese nombre, deberías haber pensado en un alias antes de hacer tu gran entrada —apuntó la chica.

—Tienes razón —dijo suspirando en resignación— aunque, eso no era lo que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento —entonces su voz bajó una octava— veras, había una chica ardiente que se llevó toda mi atención.

Al otro lado, Charlotte torció sus labios en un intento por detener la sonrisa traviesa que trataba de aflorar en sus labios a la vez que sentía la boca de su estómago llenarse de una agradable sensación de calor.

—Dejarte distraer por algo tan trivial, tienes que empezar a ser un poco más profesional si quieres dar la talla de villano entonces —respondió, tratando de ignorar la cálida sensación.

—¿Estas segura que quieres eso? las chicas aman a los chicos malos, me volvería muy popular y no quisiera ponerte celosa... —indicó con arrogancia juguetona.

Charlotte abrió la boca, con una respuesta ácida en la punta de la lengua lista para ser expedida, cuando el ruido de la puerta la hizo jadear de sorpresa.

—¡Char! ¿Sigues ahí?

Era Henry quien había tocado.

—¡Sí! —respondió en dirección a la puerta, luego habló al micrófono de su móvil—. Tengo que colgar, así que, nos vemos el sábado.

—No me extrañes demasiado, encanto.

—Y tú no te dejes distraer por mi demasiado, Archie... —se despidió ella, con una falsa voz dulzona al pronunciar su nombre.

Lo último que oyó antes de colgar fue un resoplido ofendido que se le hizo adorable.

* * *

**Así que ya sabemos más acerca de nuestro OC, y en lo que respecta a Swellview, sip, si lo vemos de cierto punto de vista, la policia es bastante inepta o corrupta, o si no que los criminales se les escapen a cada rato y pululen tan libremente no se explica xD y el equipo no ha dejado ir el asunto todavía...y van a cruzar caminos con él algunas veces más, pobre de Charlotte...**

**Al menos en el siguiente capi tendrá su tan esperada cita ¿qué será? ya lo verán :v**

**Gracias por leer n_n**

**See Yaa!**

**H. C.**


	5. Que Comience El Juego

**Holaaaaa! Cómo va todo? Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me llenan de energía n_n**

**Este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero lo partí a la mitad así que será en dos partes, la siguiente la subiré en un par de días más porque voy a darle una mirada y editarlo.**

**Disclaimer: Solo poseo la trama, a Archie, el padre inventado de Charlotte, los villanos random que aparezcan y a Randy el repartidor.**

**Así que...**

**Here We Go...**

* * *

La música de su reproductor estaba resonando por toda la casa, se podía escuchar en cada una de las habitaciones, pero el volumen era lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado desde más allá de su patio, no quería ser una molestia para los vecinos y que estos se enojaran con su madre por su culpa.

Además se trataba del último lanzamiento de Jack Swagger, que aún no estaba disponible para el público en general, aunque sí lo estaría en unas pocas semanas, no quería tener que dar explicaciones de como ella tenía una copia temprana de su trabajo.

La razón era que Jack se la había enviado como obsequio antes del lanzamiento oficial.

Beneficios de tener una amistad cercana con una estrella internacional de la música.

Ella todavía se mantenía en contacto con él a través de aplicaciones de mensajería y video, ellos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, como ella lo era con Henry, pero la "relación romántica" de la que habían disfrutado había terminado hacía ya varias semanas.

Sus argumentos habían sido que mantener una relación a distancia se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más difícil y había perdido su encanto. Jack y ella habían mantenido todo con mucha discreción, tanta que la gente - ni siquiera sus amigos, y eso que ella se los había dicho varias veces - creía que ni él ni ella tenían ningún interés amoroso. Eso hacía que cada dos por tres, ella se encontrara con más de un artículo relacionando a Jack con alguna famosa artista, modelo o actriz. Claro, ella sabía que era solo prensa rosa falsa y cursi para vender, pero también estaban las chicas de la escuela, a quienes debía soportar mientras parloteaban de lo apuesto que era Jack Swagger y como desearían salir con él. Y lo que tenían entre ellos tampoco era algo oficial, solo se habían besado de más jóvenes e iban a citas cuando él se encontraba en la ciudad y hablaban cada tanto por telefono y así, aveces ni siquiera pensaba en él por días y hasta se olvidaba de que eran cercanos, era una relación tipo más como amigos que se veían de vez en cuando de manera romántica para no sentirse solos, pero no eran 'novios' ni nada por el estilo, así que ella no podía culparlo si de vez en cuando él se aburría y tenía más que un intercambio de palabras con alguna muchacha atractiva del medio con la que pasaba más tiempo, aunque conociéndolo bien, él no era para nada ese tipo de chico, y había sido en realidad la razón por la cual había tomado esa decisión.

Sería hipócrita y cruel de su parte querer acapararlo para ella solo por conveniencia, cuando él merecía al menos intentar ser feliz con alguien más que si pudiera estar presente para él más seguido, sobre todo cuando hacía semanas que su mente - y su corazón - estaban centrados en alguien completamente diferente.

Ella era una chica seria, incluso aunque estuviera a punto de empezar a salir con un criminal en secreto. Si hubiera seguido alimentando la idea de que ambos seguían teniendo algo, sería como estar engañando a ambos chicos a la vez, y ninguno de los dos se lo merecía. Jack era un buen chico, y un gran amigo, pero ya no podía verlo como algo que no sentía. La llama que habían sentido crecer entre ellos tiempo atrás se había extinguido por completo, mucho antes de siquiera haber vivido ese suceso en el banco. Ahora, su corazón estaba encendido gracias a una chispa que había iniciado por alguien más, la flama iba creciendo en tamaño y calor, y aún después de semanas de aquel encuentro, seguía quemando su interior.

Por esa razón, días después de aquel incidente en el banco, ella habló seriamente con él para dejarle las cosas en claro. Le dijo que todavía seguía viéndolo como a un amigo, que lo apreciaba y que podían seguir encontrándose como buenos amigos cuando él volviera a pasarse por Swellview, pero que su 'relación' tenía que acabar.

Afortunadamente, Jack se lo había tomado bastante bien, comprendiendo que sería inútil querer seguir con una relación cuando claramente ya no sentían lo mismo. Él incluso le confeso que sentía algo parecido, como si hubieran estado manteniendo su relación amorosa solo por simple costumbre.

Así que ambos habían quedado en paz...

Aunque claro, ella no le había dicho exactamente la verdadera razón por la que cortaría con él.

Las semanas que pasó esperando alguna señal de vida de aquel misterioso ladrón después de haber roto con Jack se le hicieron eternas y agonizantes. Las dudas la habían estado carcomiendo ¿había sido la mejor decisión terminar definitivamente con Jack? ¿Incluso cuando él mismo había confesado haber dejado de sentir más que amistad por ella?

Jack era un chico dulce, amable, tierno y digno de confianza, todo eso y su madre - que había sabido de su relación - lo amaba y era el chico perfecto para su hija según su punto de vista, por lo que se había puesto muy triste cuando ella le hubo contado sobre la decisión que había tomado, explicándole lo mismo que a Jack. Para Carol, su madre, Jack había sido el partido perfecto: apuesto, rico, famoso, exitoso, talentoso y por sobre todo, quería a su hija por como era ella y sus buenas cualidades, sin querer cambiarle nada.

Pero, si ella eligiera quedarse con Jack por pura conveniencia, no estaría siendo honesta, ni con ella misma ni con Jack.

Al final, ella había tomado una decisión bastante buena.

El chico que en minutos había sacudido su mundo había vuelto a ella.

Archie se notaba que era un problemático desde lejos. Travieso, calculador, arrogante y mañoso. Y sí, era guapo, talentoso, famoso, rico y exitoso, pero por todas las razones equivocadas e ilegales.

Si su madre lo llegaba a conocer algún día, ahí sí que tendría un ataque, estaba segura.

Un punto a favor del ladrón de bancos era que también le atraía Charlotte por su forma de ser, con toda su inteligencia y sarcasmo.

Anotaría eso para más adelante por si tuviera que usarlo en una discusión para defenderlo.

Pero por el momento se ocuparía de terminar el desayuno que se estaba preparando mientras conversaba de forma amena con Archie. El criminal estaba ocupado con trabajo - con que exactamente ella no lo había cuestionado - pero aunque no podía hablar, no tenía problema en comunicarse con ella vía mensajes.

**"Nerviosa por esta noche?"** preguntó el chico.

_"Un poco ansiosa más que nada",_ confesó Charlotte.

**"¿Alguna vez has estado en Bordertown?"**

_"No por lo que puedo recordar..."_

_"¿Tu has estado mucho por allí?"_

**"Muchas veces... por trabajo... sobre todo..."**

_"¿No quiero saber?"_

**"No quieres saber"**, confirmó Archie.

**"Pero puedo decirte que es una ciudad bonita, como Swellview"**, agregó.

**"Sin superhéroes, eso es todo"**

_"Debe ser como el cielo para ti, entonces"_, bromeó.

**"Realmente no"** admitió el ladrón.

**"Fácil para...trabajar...pero demasiado aburrida"**

**"No hay ningún desafío en eso"**

_"No te importaba el desafío antes ¿por qué tan repentinamente sí?"_

**"Bueno, eventualmente te cansas de ser el mejor ;)"**

**"Además, Swellview es mi hogar, no puedo desperdiciar mi talento en otra ciudad, eso sería como traición"**

_"Estoy segura de que la gente de la ciudad amaría tu devoción hacia ellos"_, bromeó la jovencita.

**"Tu amor por mí me es suficiente, princesa"** respondió.

Luego añadió una cara guiñando.

Ella siguió bromeando con él por teléfono, y con la cabeza ocupada con esos asuntos - además de la música a todo volumen - no oyó la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

Carol Page regresaba a casa después de su rutina de ejercicios matutinos, algo que hacía regularmente. Su hija todavía estaba dormida cuando salió de la casa en la mañana, tal como había anunciado el día anterior, pero a juzgar por la música a todo volumen, Charlotte ya estaba bastante despierta y con más energía que nunca.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó directamente a la cocina para anunciar su llegada, porque estaba segura de que con todo ese alboroto su hija no la había escuchado.

Uno esperaría que un adolescente en una cocina sería una receta para el desastre, pero Charlotte era muy buena cocinando, y limpia. Cuando salía con Jack, ella solía preparar la comida para que no tuvieran que salir y arriesgarse a ser acosados por sus fanáticos o la prensa. Era una pena que su relación no funcionara al final, le agradaba mucho ese chico.

Pero su hija todavía era joven y tenía mucho que vivir antes de pensar en relaciones serias, así que la apoyaría en sus decisiones.

Charlotte estaba de espaldas al umbral, todavía vestida con su ropa de dormir, descalza pero con el pelo arreglado, al menos. Tenía una espátula en una mano y sostenía su teléfono en la otra y sus ojos brillantes estaban fijos en la pantalla, sonriendo felizmente mientras le escribía algo a alguien. Desde su posición, Carol no podía ver de quien se trataba, pero supuso que era alguno de sus amigos.

—Buenos días cariño —saludó, entrando finalmente a la cocina.

Charlotte casi dejó caer su teléfono, sorprendida por oír la voz de su madre en cuanto una de las canciones llegó a su fin. No la había escuchado entrar a la casa o caminar hacia ella. Ella logró sostener su teléfono antes de que cayera al suelo, y por instinto, trató de ocultar la pantalla de la mirada de su madre.

—Hola mamá, no te escuché entrar —dijo ella, poniendo una sonrisa mientras apagaba la pantalla de su teléfono para ocultar los mensajes en ella.

Lo puso sobre la mesa con la pantalla mirando hacia abajo y dejó a un lado la comida que estaba cocinando para ir a la sala y bajar el volumen de la música.

—¿Te gustaría algo? —le preguntó a su madre una vez de nuevo en la cocina, recuperando su actitud tranquila.

—Gracias, pero ya tomé algo esta mañana —contestó su madre—, tú desayuna tranquila, yo iré a darme una ducha, solo quería decirte que había llegado para que no te llevaras un susto.

—Me lo llevé de todas formas.

—Su no hubieras tenido la música a todo volumen, me habrías escuchado entrar —le recordó Carol— ¿qué tal si en vez de ser yo, se hubiera tratado de un criminal?

Charlotte tuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos ante esa pregunta. Su madre tenía razón en preocuparse por ella, dada la ciudad en la que residían, en la que cada día por medio algún nuevo villano surgía para perturbar la paz de los ciudadanos, pero ella - junto a los chicos - había enfrentado decenas de esos y ya como que se había vuelto inmune al temor que en un principio sentía hacía esas situaciones.

Eso, y bueno, ahora estaba saliendo con uno.

Pero ni loca le comunicaría eso a su madre.

—De acuerdo, mamá, lo tendré en mente, lo prometo.

Satisfecha con esa respuesta, Carol dejó a su hija con sus ocupaciones en la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Durante ese intercambio, su desayuno estuvo listo, y Charlotte apagó el fuego, para luego verter los contenidos de la sartén en un plato. Después recogió los utensilios que había usado y los dejó dentro del fregadero con agua, con la idea de lavarlos más tarde después de haber desayunado.

Una vez que tuvo la mesa lista, se sirvió algo de jugo en un vaso y se sentó, finalmente comenzando con su desayuno mientras continuaba con su conversación vía mensajes con Archie.

* * *

Henry se dirigía como de costumbre a su lugar de trabajo en Basura y Más, solo que en lugar de ir directamente allí, el adolescente había pensado en pasarse por la casa de su amiga para poder ir juntos.

La casa de Charlotte no quedaba en sí directamente en su camino al trabajo, pero si salía un poco más temprano y se desviaba un poco, tendría tiempo para darse una vuelta, cosa que había hecho ya en varías ocasiones, así que esta vez no parecería extraño.

Iba llegando cuando junto a el en la calle pasó un camión repartidor del correo que se detuvo frente a la casa de Charlotte. Del vehículo bajó un muchacho un poco más grande de edad que ellos, delgado y de cabello rojizo y crespo que sobresalía de su gorra, quien iba llevando una caja sujetada bajo su brazo y una carpeta con papeles y un bolígrafo. Lo observó mientras escribía algo en una de las hojas y se acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

—¡Hey!

El joven repartidor se dio la vuelta al oír la voz del otro joven, sonriendo por cortesía mientras lo veía acercarse.

—Hola ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

—De hecho, soy amigo de la chica que vive aquí —respondió Henry, señalando a la casa— venía a verla, dejame llamar por ti.

Al decir eso, el adolescente tocó el timbre y dio un paso atrás.

—¡Ya voy! —llegó la voz de la chica del otro lado.

El repartidor volvió a hablarle a Henry.

—Así que ¿conoces a Charlotte?

—Sí, desde pequeños —contestó Henry, extrañado de que la haya llamado por su nombre— por lo que veo tú también la conoces...

El chico le sonrió más ampliamente.

—Sí, aunque sólo desde hace un par de años —contestó, entonces señaló sobre su hombro al camión del correo estacionado en la calle— desde que empecé con este trabajo.

—Qué raro, ella jamás te mencionó antes... —el rubio dejó la frase flotando, indicando que no conocía el nombre del otro.

—Randy —aportó el repartidor, ignorando el ligero tono de desconfianza en su voz.

—Randy —repitió Henry, con algo de molestia que ocultó bastante bien—, parece que vienes mucho por aquí.

Y preguntaba solo interés, no porque estuviera celoso de que su amiga conociera a otro chico y este no supiera que él existía porque ella no le hubiera dicho de él para nada ¿por qué iba a estar celoso de un repartidor?

El de gorra asintió.

—Su padre viaja mucho y seguido le envía cosas, pero eso de seguro tú ya lo sabías.

Henry meneó la cabeza distraídamente en afirmación. Conocía al padre de su amiga, aunque no había intercambiado muchas palabras con él a lo largo de su vida, solo lo había visto un puñado de veces, era un hombre muy reservado y que pocas veces se daba la vuelta por ahí, si no se equivocaba, era camiomero o algo así, aunque para ser sincero, no tenía idea de que iba, estaba seguro de que Charlotte se lo había dicho un par de veces pero tendía a olvidar cosas así.

—Así que ¿eso es para Charlotte? —preguntó, señalando a la caja que traía.

El repartidor se encogió de hombros mirando a la caja.

—Supongo, hace un par de días fue su cumpleaños y no nos llegó nada, así que esto debe ser para ella de seguro, ya sabes que aveces hay problemas con los envíos de larga distancia.

Henry oyó su respuesta pero no le prestó tanta atención a lo que le dijo sino a lo que eso significaba. Este chico parecía conocer bastante de su amiga, incluso sabía su fecha de cumpleaños.

—Sí, estuve en su fiesta, fue genial —acotó, mencionado aquel suceso con algo de orgullo.

—¡Qué genial que hayas podido asistir! —dijo el chico sinceramente contento—, yo tuve que hacer doble turno y no pude venir, por suerte Carol pudo darle mi obsequio por mi.

Henry perdió su sonrisa orgullosa al oír aquello, pero el repartidor no pareció notar su cambio de humor pues siguió esbozando esa sonrisa despreocupada y cariñosa al hablar de Charlotte.

Estaba bien, él sabía que no era el único chico en la vida de su amiga, ella tenía amigos aparte de él y Jasper, por ejemplo Blake y Sidney, además estaban... Bien, no podía recordar ninguno más en ese momento, pero ella debía tenerlos, como este muchacho del correo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fueran competencia necesariamente, él tampoco estaba compitiendo, estaba tratando de ganarse su cariño más allá de amistad.

—Y ¿qué le regalaste? —preguntó, por pura curiosidad y no por querer averiguar que tan estrecha era su amistad.

—Unos aretes que vio en una galería y que le gustaron mucho —contestó el chico.

Eso no hizo más que traer más preguntas a la mente de Henry, así como inquietudes ¿Cómo sabía que le gustaba a su amiga exactamente? Definitivamente tendría que haber hablado con ella para saberlo, mucho más que de manera profesional, Charlotte tendría que habérselo dicho de su propia boca ¿Por qué se pondría a conversar y hacer amistad con un repartidor exactamente?

Justo entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió, y la mirada de ambos pasó a la chica del otro lado.

Charlotte ya había acabado de desayunar y ordenar la cocina, y estaba relajándose en su sillón, todavía descalza y algo desaliñada cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, por lo que tuvo que subir a su habitación para ponerse las zapatillas antes de bajar las escaleras de nuevo para abrir la puerta. Pero no se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, tardaría mucho, así que todavía estaba vestida con su ropa de dormir que consistía en pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a dos de sus amigos al otro lado, a quienes sonrió ampliamente.

—Henry, buenos días —se dirigió primero a su amigo de la infancia—. Adelante, entra.

Dio un paso a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su casa, lo que Henry hizo rápida y orgullosamente. Esta era una prueba de que ella lo tenía más cerca de su corazón que a este otro tipo. Pero luego ella dirigió sus ojos al muchacho de cabello rizado con la gorra.

—Randy, me alegro de verte por aquí —comentó, sonriéndole alegremente también.

Las mejillas de Randy se sonrojaron pero mantuvo el contacto visual con ella. Era solo que era un tipo bastante tímido con cualquier chica, incluso con aquellas que consideraba buenas amigas.

—Hola, Char, me alegro de verte también —respondió.

Detrás de ella, Henry tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miraba molesto. No sabía cuán tímido era Randy, o que el sonrojo era su respuesta por defecto ante cualquier situación que lo hicieran ponerse así, por lo que estaba empezando a fastidiarle un poco por todo el intercambio entre ellos, así que decidió intervenir.

—¿No tenías algo para ella? —le recordó al repartidor, sus ojos mirando hacia la caja que sujetaba debajo de su brazo.

Volviendo a ponerse profesional, Randy sujetó la caja con ambas manos y se la entregó a Charlotte, quien debido al tamaño de ésta no tuvo problemas en tomarla.

—Ya sabes como es —comentó Randy entregándole la ficha y el bolígrafo.

Henry se ofreció a sostener el paquete y Charlotte le tendió la caja para poder firmar que había recibido con éxito la entrega.

—Aquí tienes, Randy, gracias —dijo devolviéndole la carpeta y el bolígrafo.

—De nada, Char, que tengas buen día y saludos a Carol —se despidió el repartidor, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su camioneta.

Charlotte le sonrió y cerró la puerta, luego se volvió a Henry, quien de inmediato cambió su ceño fruncido por las últimas palabras del repartidor por una sonrisa algo forzada que la muchacha no notó porque su atención estaba en el paquete.

Hizo ademán como de tomarlo de vuelta de las manos de Henry, pero el chico lo apartó de ella.

—Yo lo llevo —se ofreció sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

Charlotte lo observó mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su sala de estar, un poco desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento de Henry. El paquete no pesaba tanto como para que le fuera difícil cargarlo, podía incluso llevarlo con una mano, pero supuso que su amigo solo estaba tratando de ser amable al caer en su casa de imprevisto, como fuera, tenía curiosidad de que le había enviado su padre, así que se olvidó de eso y fue tras su amigo.

Henry dejó la caja encima de la mesita de café y tomó asiento en el sillón, había estado en la residencia Page tanto como Charlotte había estado en la suya, así que era como su propio hogar también. Después de ir a buscar su teléfono celular que había olvidado en la cocina, la chica se le unió sentándose junto a él, y estando a tan poca distancia, recién pudo percibir un aroma diferente, como a cítricos, que parecía provenir de su compañía.

—Henry —llamó, luego inhaló profundamente y después de llenar sus pulmones de la nueva fragancia, exhaló— ¿acaso estas usando colonia?

El chico se removió nervioso en su sitio. Como su hermana no le había dado exactamente mucha información sobre que pasos tomar exactamente para despertar su interés o descubrir si ella notaría cambios en él, había decidido recurrir a la confiable Internet y sus incontables páginas de consejos. Había encontrado muchas, pero se había quedado con una en especial que decía que debía asegurarse de no serle indiferente, y la mejor manera de averiguarlo era haciendo pequeños cambios en su rutina habitual para ver si ella lo notaba.

Y por lo visto estaba funcionando.

—Siempre he usado colonias —respondió con naturalidad, aunque por dentro temblaba de la emoción.

—Sí, solo que esta es diferente, antes usabas una más suave ¿no? —observó la chica.

—Sí, pero decidí cambiar un poco...¿te gusta la fragancia?

—Es agradable —reconoció su amiga— me gusta.

No debería de haberle sorprendido, a Henry le gustaba cuidar su imagen y solía usar productos para ello. Solo había sido que el cambio de fragancia había sido muy notable.

—Gracias.

En cambio para Henry esto era un gran descubrimiento, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño detalle, era igualmente una prueba de que Charlotte al menos le prestaba atención, es decir, sabía que fragancia utilizaba normalmente, lo suficiente como para distinguir cuando dejaba de usarla por otra. Lo bueno era que le gustaba la nueva colonia, así que no había cometido un error. Solo debía seguir así, a pasos pequeños.

Dejando esa conversación a un lado, la chica tomó la caja y le quito el embalaje y el papel madera cubriéndola, encontrando debajo de todo eso una elegante caja rectangular negra, con el nombre de la joyería grabado en color plata con letras estilizadas en la tapa. Charlotte pasó el pulgar sobre las delicadas letras, tratando de descifrar el nombre, que estaba escrito en francés.

Era mucho más elegante y costoso que el regalo promedio que solía enviarle.

Un par de veces, le había pedido a Schwoz que rastreara cosas que su padre le había enviado, con el deseo de asegurarse de que no lo hubiera robado de alguna tienda, dada la falta de un trabajo estable y bien remunerado de su padre.

Afortunadamente, las pruebas habían salido limpias, por lo que su padre las había adquirido legalmente. Ahora, de dónde había venido el dinero, eso sería un enigma más grande, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Entonces con cuidado abrió la tapa hacía arriba, agrandando los ojos al descubrir la pieza de joyería dentro.

Sus ojos brillaron al fijarlos en la preciosa gargantilla doble de eslabones de oro que yacía en el interior sobre una almohadilla de goma espuma, que también traía un colgante en forma de corazón.

—Wow...—susurró Henry, mirando fascinado la gargantilla.

No era un experto en joyería pero se imaginaba que aquello debía ser caro.

Charlotte dejó la caja abierta sobre la mesita y tomó con cuidado la gargantilla, alzándola para contemplarla más detenidamente con una expresión estupefacta, encantada con lo precioso que era ese obsequio pero a la vez algo desconfiada.

La relación con su padre no era la mejor. Terrence no era un padre presente, lo había visto muy poco durante su infancia, ni siquiera tenía su apellido, porque no se había sentido listo para enfrentar la paternidad ya que él y Carol habían sido demasiado jóvenes cuando la tuvieron a ella.

Cualquiera que haya sido el problema entre sus padres, su madre no lo había apartado de la vida de su hija, había estado dispuesta a permitirle formar un vínculo con ella de todas formas, pero las cosas no habían salido bien.

Su padre era un espíritu aventurero, con no más estudios que la escuela secundaria, hacía pequeños trabajos aquí y allá para mantenerse, pero siempre estaba en movimiento, no era capaz de establecerse en un lugar y arraigarse allí.

Así que al estar siempre en viaje a alguna parte, él no la visitaba ni la veía a menudo, ella podía pasar meses sin noticias suyas, aunque él le enviaba regalos en ciertas fechas, a veces de diferentes estados.

Por supuesto, sería mejor si realmente pudiera hablar con ella y darle algo en persona, pero, por desgracia, tenía que estar satisfecha con cosas como esta.

Los regalos eran bonitos y ella los apreciaba, pero un abrazo o una llamada hubieran sido más bienvenidos. Y, estaba el asunto de que tendría que pedirle a Schwoz que rastreara la joya nuevamente. Pero, podría ponérselo para ver cómo le quedaba, al menos, ¿verdad?

Con cuidado, se la colocó en el cuello, luego se giró hacia Henry para pedir su opinión.

—¿Cómo me queda?

Era hermoso, el contraste de la pieza dorada contra su piel oscura, destacando la forma de su cuello largo y delicado.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar dejar escapar sus pensamientos, respondiendo con una respuesta simple pero adecuada.

—Te ves preciosa...

Charlotte no pensó mucho en el soñador tono de voz que utilizó su amigo o la mirada de ensoñación que destelló en sus ojos por un momento al observarla, la que Henry rápidamente borró para no ser pescado infraganti cuando su amiga pasó de mirar como le quedaba el adorno en su cuello a mirarlo a él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Entonces para alivio de Henry, el reloj de pulsera en su brazo comenzó a sonar, indicando que Ray estaba llamándolo.

—Dudo que sea porque nos estamos tardando —comentó el chico, levantándose para atender.

Charlotte se levantó con él, quitándose la gargantilla y colocándola de nuevo en la caja.

—Iré a guardar esto y cambiarme, puedes contestar en la cocina, mi madre esta en su habitación y no creo que vaya a bajar pronto.

Charlotte tomó la caja y se dirigió a su habitación, y ya estando en la cima de las escaleras vio a su madre salir de su cuarto y dirigirse en dirección a la planta baja.

Tenía que distraerla para que no bajara tan rápido porque podría oír la conversación de Henry o peor, ver el comunicador que utilizaba para hablar con Ray. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer mucho porque su madre se le adelantó cuando vio el paquete.

—¿Qué es eso querida? —preguntó deteniéndose la mujer al notar la caja que traía con ella.

Charlotte acortó la distancia entre ellas.

—Un obsequio —después la expresión inquisitiva de su madre, ella abrió la caja— de papá.

Carol jadeó de sorpresa al ver la gargantilla que Terrence le había regalado a su hija, quien se la acercó para que pudiera observarla mejor.

—Es encantador... pero parece demasiado caro para sus estándares... —observó ella, un poco dudosa.

Miró a su hija con cautela, quien sabía exactamente qué era lo que su madre estaba pensando. Ella había pensado lo mismo antes.

—Lo sé, pero no es la primera cosa costosa que envía, y la policía aún no ha llegado llamando a nuestra puerta —tranquilizó a su madre—. Tal vez ha estado ahorrando dinero para esto...

Carol suspiró, mirando la pieza de joyería. A través de los años, el miedo que tenía de que algún día recibirían una llamada notificándole que Terrence estaba finalmente en la cárcel había disminuido, pero nunca desapareció. Ella lo había conocido en sus días de escuela secundaria, atraída por su actitud despreocupada y de chico malo, aunque nunca había ido más allá de robar uno que otro auto o abrir cerraduras. Había dejado esas costumbres detrás de él después de graduarse, pero después del nacimiento de Charlotte, ella no había sido tan cercana a él como para saber si no había restablecido esas costumbres de la adolescencia o había recurrido a cosas peores.

Solo esperaba que las suposiciones de su hija fueran correctas.

—Eso espero —murmuró, entonces cambió su expresión preocupada para sonreír a su hija—. Bueno, ve a buscar un lugar para guardarlo, no es prudente dejarlo por ahí para que cualquiera lo encuentre.

A la vez que oía a su madre, miraba sobre su hombro al final de las escaleras para ver si Henry había terminado la llamada, pero entonces su teléfono, el cual llevaba en la mano libre, vibró. Lo revisó rápidamente y encontró un breve texto de Henry que decía:

Todo claro, señalando que la llamada había terminado y su madre ya podía bajar.

—Claro, ah, por cierto, Henry llegó mientras estabas en tu cuarto y me está esperando en la sala para ir a trabajar juntos —le informó mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Iré a saludar, entonces.

Con una última sonrisa a su madre, la chica corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse y guardar el obsequio en un lugar seguro, pero antes de todo eso, le envió un rápido mensaje a Archie, donde le decía que ya se marchaba para su lugar de trabajo, donde no podría usar su teléfono tan libremente como le gustaría. Esto era solo una medida de seguridad de su parte para evitar que alguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de que estaba texteando más de lo normal y se volvieran curiosos.

El ladrón le deseó un buen día de trabajo y ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada ante la ironía. Si tan solo él supiera el tipo de trabajo que ella realmente realizaba en la tienda...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le envió un emoticono de beso como despedida y dejó su teléfono a un lado para comenzar a vestirse rápidamente para enfrentar otro día ocupado luchando contra el crimen.

* * *

**_Más tarde en la cueva..._**

Charlotte estaba practicando sus habilidades con la guitarra para pasar el tiempo. Ray y Henry estaban afuera, persiguiendo a otro chico malo. Ray lo había llamado más temprano para advertirle sobre un tipo que había sido reportado robando zapatos en la ciudad ... directamente de los pies de las víctimas. Le había dado las características del criminal si lo encontraban en su camino a la tienda para poder atraparlo en ese caso, pero nada demasiado serio, a menos que tuvieras un gusto muy costoso en zapatos, entonces estarías en un gran problema si te cruzaras con este hombre. El par no se lo había cruzado, pero el sujeto había sido visto por el centro de la ciudad y el dúo había sido convocado, y llevaban ya un par de horas fuera.

Schwoz estaba quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué. Solo Jasper estaba con ella, sentado en el sofá con un espejo de mano mirando cuidadosamente su reflejo en el mientras tocaba su barbilla.

—¿Crees que debería dejarme crecer una barba? —preguntó pensativo.

Su enfoque vaciló ante la repentina e inesperada pregunta y un sonido extraño salió de su guitarra. En ese momento, Schwoz entró por una puerta lateral, vestido con un ajustado traje de baño y llevando consigo un plato lleno de gusanos retorciéndose.

—¿Qué estabas tocando? —le preguntó a la chica.

Charlotte estaba a punto de corregirlo, diciéndole que solo había desafinado, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Sonaba bastante bien.

Con eso, el inventor siguió su camino, acomodándose en el mismo sillón que Jasper y colocando el plato que traía sobre la mesa.

—Oye, Schwoz —llamó el chico, todavía contemplándose en el espejo—, ¿cómo crees que se me vería una barba candado?

—Por favor, no esto otra vez ... —murmuró ella, dejando a un lado su guitarra y sus intentos por pasar el rato para unirse a los dos en el sofá.

Desde el accidente con su bigote, su amigo había estado un poco más obsesionado con dejarse crecer vello facial, decidido a recuperar algo de la 'masculinidad' que supuestamente había perdido al ser incinerado su bigote.

Ella había esperado que Jasper lo dejara ir, que se tratara solo de una fase la cual pudiera superar, pero aparentemente sus deseos no se habían cumplido.

—No creo que una barba candado sea una buena opción... —reflexionó el inventor, frotándose la barbilla mientras observaba al chico.

—Finalmente alguien con algo de sentido... —comentó ella, creyendo que alguien iba a concordar con ella finalmente.

Pero entonces...

—Creo que una barba de chivo te quedaría mejor —terminó Schwoz, para luego agarrar un puñado de gusanos y llevarlos a su boca.

Ya acostumbrados - en lo que cabía - a las extrañezas del inventor, ninguno de los dos se lo tuvo en cuenta. Charlotte solo rodó los ojos, exasperada. En cambio, la cara de Jasper se iluminó ante la idea y se se dividió en una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eso sería mucho más genial! —exclamó, ya encantado con la idea.

Pero entonces su entusiasmo disminuyó.

—Pero el vello facial siempre ha sido difícil de crecer en mí... —reflexionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez podrías usar un tónico para eso —sugirió Schwoz antes de tragar lo que había estado masticando.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, desinflado ante la idea.

—No, no funcionaría, ya lo intenté y nada ... tal vez debería tener que viajar a Iowa nuevamente... —pensó en voz alta— o tal vez... —alzó la cabeza con más ánimo— ¿qué pasó con esa pomada para hacer crecer el cabello?

—Recuerda lo que pasó cuando la usaste... —le indicó la chica.

—Lo siento, la que usé la última vez era la única que me quedaba, además no iba a servir para vello facial —explicó el inventor.

Pero entonces Schwoz chasqueó los dedos cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza.

—Aunque ahora que recuerdo, una vez hice un tónico para hacer crecer el vello facial de Ray —mencionó.

—¿Por qué Ray querría algo así? —Charlotte preguntó.

Su jefe y amigo parecía gustarle su rostro joven y sin pelo lo suficientemente bien.

—Fue una vez cuando se enfrentó a un pirómano —explicó Schwoz—. Llevaba un lanzallamas con él y le disparó a Ray en la cara.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron caras dolorosas ante eso.

—Las llamas se comieron sus cejas y pestañas, así que tuve que crearlo para ayudarlo con eso —continuó.

—¿Crees que todavía lo tienes? —Jasper preguntó con esperanza.

A su lado, Charlotte sacudió la cabeza derrotada.

—¿Por qué creo que esto no terminará bien? —comentó.

Pero ambos hombres ignoraron sus advertencias, levantándose del sofá.

Mientras Schwoz y Jasper fueron a la bóveda en busca del tónico antes mencionado, ella se quedó sola en la sala principal. Se recostó contra el asiento, respirando profundamente y mirando al techo. Este día estaba siendo demasiado largo para sus gustos, estaba ansiosa por que llegara la noche.

Mejor dicho, para que lleguen las diez de la noche.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pensarlo, y sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían de emoción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así, tal vez las primeras citas que tuvo con Jack. Era agradable sentir ese tipo de cosas nuevamente. Bajando la mirada, vio su teléfono en la mesa. Sus dedos hormiguearon por tomarlo y escribirle a Archie, pero él le había dicho que estaría ocupado, y aunque supiera que de seguro iba a hacerse tiempo para responderle, ella no quería molestarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía qué más hacer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Entonces los tubos se activaron y ambos superhéroes llegaron a la cueva.

Henry estaba de muy buen humor. Habían atrapado a un asaltante después de explorar el centro comercial, el lugar de caza favorito del ladrón de zapatos, con quien lamentablemente no habían dado. El ladrón no había puesto mucha pelea, la verdad, pero se había sentido fantástico capturarlo. Sobre todo después del fiasco del día anterior, que si bien había salido relativamente bien, había sido más extenuante.

A su lado, Ray también traía una gran sonrisa, y un par de pantuflas de piel de conejo sintética que le habían gustado, y que en agradecimiento, el dueño de una de las tiendas le había regalado...bueno, no exactamente de su buena voluntad, pero Ray podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo si quería, eso, y siendo el superheroe de la ciudad no era como que el hombre pudiera negarse tampoco.

En fin, el asunto era que habían salido exitosos, y Henry estaba deseoso de celebrarlo.

Y tenía una muy buena idea de como hacerlo.

Había venido pensando en eso en el camino. Desde esa mañana que llegaron a la tienda, había notado a Charlotte algo ansiosa, como si estuviera esperando algo y no pudiera vencer el aburrimiento que la invadía mientras esperaba. Sutilmente le había preguntado si estaba todo bien, y ella había contestado que sí, que solo estaba un tanto aburrida, esperando a que algo interesante ocurriera. En ese momento el no había podido pensar en una solución, pero ahora la tenía.

Y en su opinión, era una solución grandiosa.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo estuvo todo?

La chica en cuestión los miró por encima del hombro desde el sofá. Henry se quitó el traje mientras caminaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa y feliz en su rostro. Tomó asiento a su lado, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos.

—No encontramos al roba zapatos, pero si a un asaltante, que ahora está tras las rejas en la cárcel de Swellview —respondió.

—Felicidades —respondió ella.

—Y ¿dónde están Schwoz y Jasper? —el rubio miró alrededor buscando a los mencionados.

Charlotte se enderezó en su lugar.

—En el depósito, buscando un invento de Schwoz, a Jasper se le ocurrió la idea de dejarse crecer la barba —mencionó la chica.

Como siempre, la joven esperó la exclamación de aprobación de su otro amigo pero, tomándola un poco por sorpresa, este no saltó de inmediato en pro de su decisión como había creído.

—¿Y tú que opinas de eso?

Charlotte levantó la cabeza para mirarlo tan rápido que él temió que le provocara dolor, aunque no entendió su reacción. A menudo no la escuchaban, así que ahora que él empezaba a hacerlo, tenía que ser algo bueno ¿no?

En cuanto a Charlotte, primero no supo que responder a eso, había sido algo inesperado. Pero rápido se compuso y eligió responder con la verdad de lo que pensaba.

—En realidad, a mi no será a quien afecte, así que supongo que si quiere hacerlo, estará en su derecho, a pesar de que crea que no le quedara muy atractivo... lo que no sé es si pueda confiar en uno de los inventos de Schwoz para lograr su objetivo.

—¿Schwoz va ayudarlo a crecer la barba? ¿Cómo?

—Al parecer, Ray sufrió quemaduras en sus cejas hace unos años y crecieron con un tónico especial —respondió la chica.

—Ah, lo recuerdo, fue un combate muy reñido —acotó el adulto con nostalgia, sentado en la consola ya cambiado y con las pantuflas en sus pies—, pero lo de mis cejas me dolió más que cualquier golpe o ola de calor extremo, fue un golpe moral, no pude salir a enfrentar el crimen por una semana hasta que volvieron a crecer...

—Un momento, eres indestructible... —mencionó Henry, poniendo una expresión de confusión— ¿cómo pudo haber pasado eso siquiera?

—Era un lanzallamas que funcionaba con combustible cuyos componentes incluían lágrimas de escarabajo alegre, en muy poca cantidad... —entonces bajo la mirada en retrospectiva—, pero suficiente para consumir mis cejas...

—¿Descuidaste tu deber de superhéroe por que ya no tenías cejas? —preguntó la chica, incrédula.

Aunque a estas alturas ya nada debería de sorprenderla.

—Ya lo dije, pensar en lo que creería la gente de mi me debilitó moralmente —se defendió.

—Amigo, llevamos antifaces —le recordó Henry— nadie podría haber visto tus cejas inexistentes.

—No, pero yo sabía que no estaban ahí, y eso era suficiente para imaginarme lo que la gente pensaría de mí, no podría concentrarme con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, podría haber puesto a personas en peligro...

—...de acuerdo...en fin, como decía, Schwoz y Jasper fueron a buscar el tónico al almacén —continuó Charlotte ignorando las palabras de Ray—, Schwoz cree que todavía quedó un poco y que tal vez le sería útil.

—Pues, espero que le funcione —dijo Henry, luego se aclaró la garganta y adoptó una postura más relajada—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir por algo después de salir del trabajo, después de todo tuvimos un par de días bastante difíciles...

Charlotte lo pensó un momento. La cita que tendría esta noche sería recién después de las diez, podría pasarse un par de horas relajándose con sus amigos, y le ayudaría a calmar los nervios y ansias.

—De acuerdo, pero nada de alcohol —advirtió.

No quería sufrir malestares o jaquecas esta noche.

—No, solo malteadas —aseguró el rubio.

Henry no pudo evitar darle una enorme sonrisa cuando aceptó. Sabía que su amiga lo iba a ver como una simple salida amistosa, pero era una manera de pasar más tiempo con ella fuera del trabajo y aprovecharía cualquier ocasión.

* * *

**Como me gusta escribir a Henry celoso, crear villanos ridículos para usarlos en historias y situaciones irrisorias sin sentido xD Ah! El acento de Schwoz en el show no me sale ****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**** así que lean sus diálogos con su voz en sus mentes.**

**Como ven, he empezado a usar ideas del canon pero no creo que vaya a usar todas y cada una o esto ya se me irá de las manos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que vendrá pronto.**

**See Ya!**

**H. C.**


	6. Genio Liberado

**¡Hola! Sé que dije un par de días ... lo siento, calculé mal, je je, pero, ¡aquí está el capítulo finalmente!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Here We Go...**

Después de pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos después del trabajo, Charlotte regresó a casa, un poco cansada pero nada que una ducha caliente no pudiera remediar. Salir con los chicos fue una buena manera de pasar el tiempo y dejar de pensar tanto en su cita de esa noche, en la incertidumbre de lo que tuviera planeado el ladrón, algo que la estaba poniendo ansiosa y nerviosa, y lo que menos quería era que eso arruinara sus planes.

Una vez fresca y cambiada, bajó a la sala para cenar con su madre, algo que hacía siempre que tenía oportunidad, mientras miraban alguna película acurrucadas en el sillón. Carol no solía cocinar esas noches, prefería pedir comida y pasar ese tiempo junto a su hija, ambas hablando de su día y de cualquier cosa interesante que hubiera pasado. A Charlotte le hubiera gustado compartir con su madre sus planes para más tarde, pero sabía que por el momento, lo mejor era mantener el secreto, así que se limitó a disfrutar el tiempo junto a ella hasta que llegó la hora de subir a su habitación y arreglarse.

Se despidió con la excusa de sentirse demasiado cansada y somnolienta para quedarse despierta por más tiempo. Claro, sí estaba algo cansada luego de otro día de trabajo y resolver problemas junto a sus amigos, pero cualquier pizca de sueño que pudiera tener se le había escapado por completo.

Hizo toda su rutina nocturna para no levantar sospechas, incluso apagó la luz y simuló irse a la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Estaba demasiado emocionada así que no temía quedarse dormida accidentalmente porque sabía que le sería imposible.

Solo esperó en silencio, agudizando su audición para escuchar a su madre aún abajo. Ella aún estaba en la sala de estar, viendo la repetición de un capítulo de una serie en la televisión y comiendo helado. Su madre acabaría dormitando en el sofá hasta despertar por su cuenta antes de la medianoche, luego subiría a su habitación para hacerle una visita rápida y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Abriría un poco la puerta y miraría adentro, lo sabía porque lo había hecho en el pasado, siempre lo hacía, vivían una ciudad con demasiados sujetos espeluznantes y maniáticos caminando libremente, tenían que cuidarse mutuamente, y su madre también veía demasiadas películas de terror, así que la entendía.

Media hora antes de las diez, como lo había planeado, Charlotte salió de su cama y se dirigió en silencio y a oscuras a través de su habitación hacia su armario.

Sigilosamente, abrió las puertas del mueble y sacó de dentro la ropa que ya había elegido para la ocasión, que consistían en un par de leggins negros, botas de plataforma, una blusa morada de manga larga y una chaqueta negra.

Ella se despojó de sus ropas de dormir y se vistió rápida pero silenciosamente con la ropa de salir, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la puerta de su alcoba todo el tiempo, atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera oír.

Una vez completamente vestida en un tiempo récord y maquillada, tomó la ropa de dormir que se había quitado y algo más de su armario y las colocó debajo de las sábanas para que formaran un bulto para que pasara como un cuerpo bajo las cubiertas.

Era algo simple que ya había hecho a veces cuando la llamaban de la Capi Cueva y debía salir a las apuradas por alguna emergencia. Por experiencias pasadas sabía que su madre no encendería las luces si no fuera algo muy importante, solo daría un vistazo a su cama, por lo que estaba segura de que esto también funcionaría esta vez.

Finalmente, levantó su teléfono y se sentó en el borde de su cama, esperando pacientemente a que él apareciera.

Pero entonces, recordó el regalo que había guardado dentro del cajón inferior de su cómoda. Mirando el atuendo que había escogido, la gargantilla parecía ir muy bien con ella, y también pensó que sería una buena ocasión para usarla, después de todo sería una primera cita.

Así que sacó la caja de dentro del cajón y tomó la gargantilla, colocándosela en el cuello para luego encender su lámpara y observar su aspecto en la pantalla de su celular por medio de la cámara invertida. Había decidido dejarse el cabello suelto, pero llevaría con ella una liga para atarselo luego de usar el casco, sería más de una hora de viaje después de todo. También se había puesto algo de maquillaje con ayuda de un espejo de bolsillo, no queriendo arriesgarse a ser atrapada produciéndose en el espejo de su baño y tener que dar explicaciones, pintando sus labios de morado como su blusa y aplicando mascara negra a sus cejas para darles volumen.

Había quedado muy bien a su parecer.

Justo cuando su mirada se posó en el reloj de su teléfono marcando que ya eran las diez en punto, oyó un ruido conocido.

Golpes leves en el panel de su ventana.

Apagó la lámpara y guardó su teléfono y caminó cautelosa y silenciosamente hacia su ventana. Con una última mirada a su puerta cerrada, corrió las cortinas a un lado, revelando del otro lado la forma de un muchacho que colgaba del alfeizar.

Esta vez su cabeza estaba descubierta y ella podía ver su rostro un poco más claramente, divisando una sonrisa ya en sus delgados labios y sus ojos de acero brillando en la oscuridad.

Él le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano hacia ella como saludo, y ella por reflejo le devolvió el gesto y, en silencio, abrió su ventana.

En una inspección más cercana, esta vez parecía menos un ladrón y más como un joven normal, vistiendo de tal manera que podría mezclarse entre la multitud sin problema. Llevaba una camiseta gris oscuro debajo de una cazadora de cuero marrón abierta y jeans negros. Su cabello estaba despeinado como si un viento lo hubiera soplado... un viento con toda la intención de hacerlo lucir bien con ese peinado.

—Bonne nuit mon amour —la saludó en voz baja.

Ella levantó las cejas ante su repentino uso de francés.

—¿De verdad lo hablas o solo te aprendiste esa frase para impresionarme?

—Un peu des deux —respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Ton accent est un peu bizarre —comentó Charlotte para probarlo.

—Un homme ne peut pas être parfait —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al igual que sus ojos hicieron con su aspecto, sus ojos grises la recorrieron de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentirse cohibida de nuevo, pero no había ningún brillo travieso en ellos esta vez, solo una mirada de apreciación.

—Te ves impresionante, cariño —la felicitó una vez que su mirada regreso a su rostro.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento, luego presionó sus labios, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

De acuerdo, Charlotte, no puedes convertirte en gelatina o hacer hervir tu sangre cada vez que te dice algo agradable, o estallarás en llamas o te derretirás antes de que termine la noche, se reprendió a sí misma.

Tenía que tomar el control de sus propias reacciones antes de que comenzaran su cita.

Este muchacho parecía tener la costumbre - y disfrutar - de hacer demasiados comentarios coquetos sobre su aspecto y no podía ponerse tímida toda la noche cada vez.

Esta cita resultaría demasiado incómoda si no.

—Gracias... Y no sabía que tú podías lucir lo suficientemente decente como para no ser confundido con un ladrón —respondió para disipar su timidez.

Lejos de ofenderse, el muchacho tuvo que ahogar una risa ante eso, consciente de que la madre de su cita estaba abajo y todavía no habían abandonado el vecindario.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, querida —dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. ¿Lista para conquistar la noche, entonces?

Charlotte asintió con determinación aunque aún un poco nerviosa.

—Sí.

—Bueno, asumo que sabes como bajar por tu propia ventana ¿verdad? —ella asintió— en ese caso, bajaré y te esperaré en tu patio.

Él descendió por la ventana tan rápido y silenciosamente como un felino, sus pies apenas hicieron ruido una vez que tocaron el suelo.

Con una última mirada al bulto debajo de las mantas que pasaba por sí misma, se escabulló por la ventana y, tan sigilosa como pudo después de muchas veces hacerlo por razones más desinteresadas, sus pies tocaron el suelo de su patio, y terminó junto al muchacho.

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó.

—Dejé mi moto a unas cuadras de distancia —le indicó el chico, luego tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

El aroma a menta de la colonia que debía llevar puesta llenó sus sentidos, y Charlotte sintió que su estómago se revolvía por el contacto cálido, y su otra mano también comenzó a sudar.

Él debió haberlo notado, porque ella vio sus rasgos suavizándose con ternura.

—Vamos, te llevaré allí.

Se abrieron paso por su vecindario lo más sigiloso posible para que ninguno de sus vecinos los viera.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al punto donde había dejado la moto azul, que estaba estacionada y encadenada al gruso tronco de un árbol, en las sombras, escondida de las luces de la calle.

Él soltó suavemente su mano para buscar sus llaves, y ella sintió que su piel se enfriaba ligeramente ante el contacto perdido. Así que metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Archie sacó finalmente sus llaves y presionó un botón, apagando la alarma del vehículo. Como la vez anterior, él ya tenía dos cascos allí para que los usaran y le entregó uno. Después de ponerse el suyo, se subió a su vehículo y esperó paciente a que se subiera detrás de él en la motocicleta. Charlotte se acomodó sobre la parte trasera, sus brazos rodearon su sección media como esa última vez como en un reflejo, sin pensarlo mucho ni sintiéndose intimidada, incluso apoyó su cabeza en su espalda sin planteárselo mucho.

Descubrió que estaba más ansiosa por el viaje que les esperaba en el camino que en el destino mismo o la cercanía del muchacho. Ella había disfrutado ese primer viaje en su moto, la alta velocidad, el viento que soplaba a su alrededor, la sensación de libertad que recorrió su organismo...

Y ese había sido un viaje corto. Este iba a ser un viaje de una hora y media.

Ella no podría estar más emocionada.

—Ahí vamos... —lo escuchó murmurar antes de que pateara el pedal y arrancara la moto.

* * *

Condujo por las calles de Swellview a una velocidad segura, sabiendo que si era detenido por una patrulla policial, ambos estarían en problemas y su noche se arruinaría.

Pero una vez que salieron a la carretera en las afueras de la ciudad en su camino directo a Bordertown, lejos de miradas indiscretas, aceleró la motocicleta a una velocidad mucho más arriba de la permitida. Conocía bastante bien estas zonas de la ciudad a estas horas, sabía que no habrían vehículos de la ley por allí que pudieran echar a perder su diversión.

Al principio, ella se sintió un poco preocupada debido a la velocidad que él estaba avanzando, pero se relajó después de quince minutos en el camino. Era realmente bueno conduciendo, cómo tomaba las curvas y esquivaba los autos que se cruzaran en su camino, como si fuera un corredor de corazón. Se notaba que sabía bien lo que hacía, además de que la motocicleta parecía estar en muy buen estado, sería difícil que sufriera algún desperfecto.

No tenía forma de saber el tiempo que pasaba, ni estaba preocupada por eso. Charlotte estaba felizmente disfrutando del viaje, y de la oportunidad de abrazar el cuerpo bien construido del muchacho y el calor que manaba de él.

Pero demasiado pronto para sus gustos, comenzaron a detectar más farolas a medida que avanzaban más y más hacia su destino.

Pronto, fueron recibidos por los barrios suburbanos de Bordertown y los edificios altos e iluminados a medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad. Y en pocos minutos, el chico había desacelerado más la moto para no arriesgarse a ser detenidos y ya estaban en una de las partes más "animadas" de la ciudad, la que tenía casinos, pubs, clubes y demás.

Pero fue delante de uno de los lugares menos ruidosos y sobresalientes donde detuvo su moto.

Se estacionó al costado del edificio en el espacio reservado para ello, y ambos bajaron del vehículo.

Mientras él guardaba los cascos y activaba la alarma, ella se ató el cabello y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar al que evidentemente iban a entrar.

Podía ver el interior del lugar a través de las enormes ventanas de vidrio. Estaba bien decorado, pero no era demasiado elegante. Y las personas que aún estaban dentro mostraban un aire de informalidad como el que encontrarías en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no demasiado ordinario. Las luces del interior eran tenues pero la iluminación era suficiente para permitirle ver el entorno.

Era agradable, cómodo y discreto.

Este lugar era perfecto, él había hecho su tarea.

Ella había temido por una fracción de segundo que él hubiera pasado por alto sus gustos y peticiones, con todos los lugares más animados que pasaron antes, después de todo se imaginaba que era un chico con vida nocturna, pero exhaló aliviada y contenta cuando él no se detuvo en ninguno de ellos.

Saber que alguien la escuchaba cuando hablaba y se preocupaba por complacerla hizo que su interior se calentara nuevamente.

—Por tu expresión, supongo, ¿te gusta? —habló el chico.

Sostuvo su mano de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos y ella alzó la mirada.

La mirada de Archie estaba sobre ella, suave y cariñosa. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa suave, un poco arrogante pero también insegura.

Parecía que estaba esperando su opinión sobre su elección.

Su expresión esperanzada era una vista realmente linda, y algo que estaba segura de que no presenciaría a menudo.

Por desgracia, tuvo que borrarla.

—Se ve bien —respondió ella—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, ya me gusta.

Su expresión parpadeó en alivio por un momento y luego se transformó en orgullo y confianza en sí mismo nuevamente.

Caminaron hacia la entrada, y él le abrió la puerta, dando un paso a un lado para dejarla entrar primero, lo que ella hizo, con un suave 'gracias' hacia él. No estaba actuando con eso para impresionarla, estaba siendo realmente amable, se dio cuenta cuando lo miró a la cara, se le notaba relajado y libre de su media sonrisa.

Era agradable ser tratada así de vez en cuando sin un propósito oculto.

Una vez dentro, pudo tener una mejor vista del interior del acogedor restaurante. Había mesas redondas distribuidas alrededor del lugar, la gran mayoría de ellas ocupadas con grupos de amigos o parejas. Había un bar al final de la habitación, con un joven cantinero atendiendo a la clientela que compartía bebidas allí, y a un lado había un escenario con micrófonos y una pantalla que estaba apagada en ese momento.

Supuso que eso era para algún tipo de entretenimiento o algo así.

Pasando por alto eso, ambos se dirigieron hacia el bar, el joven cantinero sonriendo cuando levantó la vista y vio a la pareja acercándose.

—¡Blair! —los recibió, dirigiéndose primero al chico—. Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, hombre.

Chocaron los puños en saludo, al parecer eran buenos amigos.

Pero ella no dejo pasar el hecho de que él llamó a Archie por su alias.

—Y ... ¿quién es esta encantadora señorita? —preguntó el cantinero, notando a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Archie volvió a tomar su mano, sonriéndole.

—Esta es Charlotte —la presentó, luego presentó a su amigo—. Char, este es Douglas, un viejo amigo mío.

—Mucho gusto —respondió ella.

—Lo mismo para ti —luego Douglas volvió a mirar a su amigo con complicidad—. Ahora veo por qué querías tanto tener tu mesa de siempre disponible.

Después de un rápido intercambio de sonrisas pícaras, el cantinero se enderezó y miró sobre los hombros de los jóvenes como buscando a alguien, alzando una mano al encontrarlo para señalarle que se acercara. Uno de los camareros del lugar llegó a ellos.

—Sam, lleva a Blair y compañía a la mesa de siempre —ordenó Douglas.

El camarero asintió y les pidió que lo acompañaran, lo que la pareja hizo después de que Archie le diera las gracias a su amigo.

Su mesa estaba ubicada en uno de los rincones más alejados de la puerta, un punto desde el cual se podía tener una visión clara de todo el entorno, la puerta principal, los baños y la puerta de servicio, mientras que uno permanecía envuelto en las sombras.

Dada su profesión, ella pensó que este lugar era perfecto para ser ocupado por alguien tan paranoico como él sobre mantener vigilancia sobre las personas y situaciones.

Una vez en su mesa, el chico sacó la silla para ella antes de tomar su propio asiento contra la pared, algo que Charlotte encontró dulce y atento. Quería a sus amigos, pero los chicos aveces olvidaban poner en práctica sus modales con respecto a ella.

—¿Quieren algo de beber mientras deciden qué pedir? —preguntó su camarero.

—Me tomaría una cerveza, pero esta noche estoy en servicio de chofer —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo—, así que, un vaso de coca cola me bastará ¿tú?

Charlotte examinó detenidamente la sección de bebidas frías. Había una larga lista de dónde elegir, alcohólicas y no alcohólicas, pero ella siguió su ejemplo y eligió una combinación de lima-limón con otros cítricos.

Después de eso, el camarero se fue a buscar sus bebidas y luego de una breve charla sobre qué pedir y algunos consejos y sugerencias de Archie, que evidentemente había sido habitué en este lugar, ambos tomaron una decisión. Una vez que el camarero llegó con sus bebidas, ordenaron y esperaron su comida.

—Entonces, eres como una superestrella aquí, parece —señaló Charlotte después de un breve sorbo de su bebida—. El personal sabe de ti, eres amigo del jefe y tienes tu propia mesa.

—Bueno, te dije que he estado en la ciudad antes, esas veces vine aquí para cenar y demás, y en cuanto a Douglas ... él no es exactamente el jefe, ese sería el Sr. Winston, el dueño, pero sí tiene un lugar destacado aquí, nos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes, solíamos ... trabajar juntos... —se detuvo, ocupándose con beber su coca cola disimuladamente.

Charlotte tenía muchas ganas de averiguar un poco más de su vida personal, como es que conocía al dueño de un lugar en Bordertown lo suficiente como para tener una mesa que era suya no oficialmente, y que tipo de trabajo solía realizar junto a Douglas, o mencionar el hecho de que este lo había llamado por su alias, pero dejó a un lado esos interrogantes. Se imaginaba por su reacción anterior que Archie no querría exponer tanto de su vida criminal, al menos no tan de repente, y quería pasar un rato agradable con él, así que prefirió llevar la conversación a otros temas.

Pero él se adelantó a ella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que una chica inteligente como tú termina trabajando en una tienda de baratijas?

Ella no pensó que responderle con la verdad sería problemático, así que se lo explicó.

—Uno de mis amigos quería ganar algo de dinero, y buscando encontró este anuncio sobre un trabajo a tiempo parcial en la tienda, así que consiguió el trabajo, luego me uní a él allí, y... eso es todo —se encogió de hombros—. Llevamos unos...cinco años, trabajando allí, más o menos...y ¿qué hay de ti? Además de... —miró rápida y discretamente a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba espiando su conversación, pero todos los comensales estaban en sus asuntos, así que siguió su idea— tu especialidad... ¿Haces algo más? Ya sabes, de lo que puedas decirme...

Archie se reclinó en su silla, con el vaso de bebida colgando en su mano mientras la miraba y contemplaba cómo responderle a eso.

Finalmente, decidió ceder, estaban empezando a salir oficialmente ahora, incluso si lo mantenían en secreto, él la había espiado, descubriendo mucho sobre su vida, era justo que ella supiera un poco más sobre él, él también podría darse el lujo de ser un poco menos reservado sobre su vida, al menos podría compartir algo de sí mismo con ella.

—Me encantan los motores, por eso comencé a trabajar en un taller mecánico después de dejar la escuela secundaria, esa es como mi segunda fuente de ingresos, se gana bastante bien, y a veces, tenemos que arreglar, pulir o ajustar autos caros, lamborghinis, mercedes, jaguares, bugattis, ferraris, porsches ... y también podemos probarlos —agregó con una mueca de astucia.

Sus ojos casi sobresalieron.

—¿Has conducido un lamborghini? —ella exhaló asombrada.

Él asintió con una risita suave por su entusiasmo.

Nadie podía culparla, ¿a qué persona no le gustaban los buenos autos? ¿O a quién no le gustaría dar un paseo o conducir un automóvil elegante?

A ella le gustaría, definitivamente.

—¿Alguna vez has subido en uno? —preguntó.

—Bueno, solía salir con un chico, él tiene dinero y maneja un bonito auto, pero, solo subí una vez, porque era un poco llamativo, no podíamos llegar al lugar de la cita sin ser perseguidos por prensa o sus fans, así que optamos por la discreción y los taxis.

—¿Quién era este chico? —preguntó el chico con interés.

Charlotte se lo pensó rápidamente antes de encogerse de hombros y decidir responderle. Ella ya no estaba con él, así que no era algo que tuviera necesariamente que ocultarle.

—Jack, Swagger, antes de que fuera internacionalmente famoso.

Sus cejas llegaron a la parte superior de su frente al escuchar su respuesta. Ella realmente lo había impresionado.

—¿La superestrella? —preguntó para aclarar.

Ella asintió y procedió a contarle brevemente la historia, cómo y dónde había conocido a Jack, cómo había comenzado a salir con él y su ruptura.

Curiosamente, el ladrón no se mostró incrédulo ante sus palabras. Lo aceptó sin dudar, y ella no pudo evitar cuestionar el por qué de su completa confianza en sus palabras.

—Eres muchas cosas, impresionante, inteligente, atrevida y encantadora —respondió—, pero no eres una mentirosa, no tengo motivos para desconfiar de tu palabra en esto...Además, me identifico con Jack, eres un bombón, ¿a quién no le gustaría salir contigo?

Y le envió un guiño rápido.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante sus palabras y esa sonrisa astuta. Su garganta se sintió repentinamente seca, y tuvo que tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida para aplacar la sequedad y a la vez esquivar la mirada sugestiva y traviesa del muchacho.

Afortunadamente, el camarero regresó entonces con sus órdenes, por lo que pudo concentrar su atención en su comida y no en las reacciones que él le estaba provocando.

Hablaron un poco más mientras comían, Archie llevó la conversación de regreso a los autos y al taller, por su bien, y le contó anécdotas sobre su lugar de trabajo, como cosas que habían encontrado dentro de algunos baúles de autos, o paseos que había hecho con algunos vehículos de personas famosas. Hasta ese momento, ella realmente estaba disfrutando de su cita. A pesar de ser un criminal, era respetuoso, agradable, encantador, divertido y un caballero, y aunque no era una chica a la que le gustara demasiado la caballerosidad, le gustaba su verdadera amabilidad y atención.

No había sucedido demasiado, esta estaba siendo una cita tranquila y relajante, y ella habría estado de acuerdo con que se quedara así. No necesitaba que ocurriera algo extravagante o espectacular - no después de lo que había sucedido en su última cita con Jack-, pero luego, mientras estaban a mitad de la comida, el lugar se oscureció un poco más y alguien comenzó a hablar a través del micrófono colocado en el escenario.

—Como muchos de ustedes saben —decía un miembro del personal—, esta es una noche especial.

Charlotte volvió la mirada al chico, expectante, como si estuviera esperando que le explicara a qué se refería la camarera con eso, pero él solo le dirigió una mirada juguetona y le indicó que siguiera escuchando a la mujer.

—Para aquellos que no saben de lo que estoy hablando, ¡esta es noche de karaoke! —anunció con una gran sonrisa, ganando un coro de aplausos y vítores de parte de varios de los asistentes.

—Así que, si tienes talento, agallas o ambos, ¡puedes venir aquí y mostrárselo a todos!

La camarera seguía hablando de cómo era, podías cantar solo, en duetos o incluso en grupos, cualquier canción que quisieras, solo tenías que elegirla y las letras aparecerían en la pantalla para que las cantaras.

Entonces, el escenario era para eso, ¿eh? Era una idea inteligente para atraer clientela.

—Hay noches de karaoke todos los fines de semana, y bandas profesionales actúan el resto de la semana —le informó Archie.

—¿Alguna vez has participado? —preguntó Charlotte, a lo que él afirmó con la cabeza.

—Cantar es uno de mis muchos talentos —alardeó juguetonamente, luego puso una expresión más relajada—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que no bailas, pero ¿qué hay de cantar?

La joven hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza en negación a la idea de subir al escenario y hacer el ridículo frente a docenas de personas.

—No, al menos, no frente a tanta gente... aunque me gustaría verte cantando allí.

Negar que su voz era deliciosa de escuchar sería tonto, era profunda y aterciopelada, por lo que podía imaginar que él cantaría decentemente, y eso despertó cierta curiosidad en ella.

—Tal vez...—murmuró.

Mucha gente se atrevió a participar en el espectáculo. De cantantes solistas a cuartetos. Muchos eran bastante buenos, más de uno debía de disfrutar haciendo el ridículo en público, pero de todos modos se divirtieron.

Un grupo de amigos cantó "California Girls", con coreografías y todo. Incluso unos pocos borrachos tuvieron su momento de fama. Esos fueron los más divertidos en su opinión, aunque se sintió un poco mal por reírse de ellos debido a su estado.

Miraron el espectáculo, intercambiando opiniones sobre los participantes, las canciones y demás, a través de un delicioso trozo de tarta de caramelo como postre, el mejor de la carta según su acompañante, y ella se atrevería a confirmarlo.

Pero las sorpresas de la noche no terminaron allí, porque más tarde se le concedió su deseo.

Habían terminado su postre y estaban disfrutando otro vaso de sus bebidas cuando Douglas se les acercó. Este estaba sin su uniforme de trabajo porque su turno ya había terminado, y llevaba un vaso de bebida, alcohólica por lo que se veía. Él les preguntó si podía tomar asiento con ellos y hablar un rato con el otro muchacho, y a ella no le importó, era amigo de su cita y parecía que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, además, parecía un buen tipo.

Tomó una silla de una mesa cercana para sentarse y comenzaron a conversar amigablemente por un rato, bueno, principalmente Archibald estaba hablando con él, tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero ella notó que su conversación era sutil y cuidadosa, sin decir nada que pudiera darle información más importante.

Supuso que Douglas realmente no la conocía, y que estaba acostumbrado a mantener ciertas cosas de extraños, algo comprensible, por lo que lo ignoró. Se contentó con relajarse contra el costado de su cita mientras el ladrón le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en un medio abrazo y sus dedos jugueteaban distraídamente con un rizo suelto de su cabello a la vez que escuchaba a Douglas.

—¿Están planeando participar?

Ella había estado escuchando a una joven pareja interpretando una canción de dueto, muy pobremente pero ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Douglas, volvió su atención a los chicos.

—Oh, no, no quieres oírme cantar —sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

Douglas suspiró decepcionado.

—Qué pena, B aquí es bastante bueno en eso.

—Eso dijo, y realmente me gustaría escucharlo.

Ella se alejó un poco de él y lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa algo traviesa pero dulce. Había estado pensando mucho en eso después de que él mencionara que tenía una voz bastante buena.

—¿Por favor? —suplicó agitando sus voluminosas pestañas.

—Vamos, hombre, es su primera cita juntos ¿no? Complace a la señorita —presionó su amigo, actuando como su cómplice.

Archie miró a ambos brevemente antes de exhalar derrotado de esa manera exagerada que indicaba que en realidad sí quería hacerlo.

—Sí tanto insisten —el sacó su brazo de sobre ella y se puso de pie—, pero no me haré responsable de lo que las damas puedan decirme una vez que baje del escenario —advirtió mirando divertido a la chica.

Charlotte sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y Douglas solo dio una carcajada mientras lo veían alejarse de su mesa hacia el escenario.

Caminó relajado hacia el escenario, hablando rápidamente con el chico que buscaba la canción que quisieras cantar. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, le estrechó la mano con un movimiento de cabeza, luego subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros —saludó al público con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios—. Permítanme presentarme, soy Blair y estoy aquí esta noche en una cita con una chica muy bonita, así que espero impresionarla lo suficiente para que tengamos otra.

Él recibió un coro de risas de la gente por su broma, incluidas Charlotte y Douglas.

—Esta canción está dedicada a esa encantadora señorita sentada allí que quería oírme cantar, así que ojalá no la decepcione —señaló donde estaba ubicada.

La joven bajó la cabeza algo tímida cuando algunas personas volvieron la cabeza para mirar hacia dónde apuntaba, pero las luces eran tenues, por lo que nadie tenía una buena vista de ella realmente. Junto a ella, Douglas resopló con una sonrisa.

—Dj, adelante —solicitó Archie acomodándose en el centro para comenzar.

Las luces alrededor del lugar se atenuaron nuevamente, envolviendo el lugar en la oscuridad, pero aún se podían distinguir las siluetas alrededor. Solo el escenario estaba iluminado.

Entonces, una canción que ella y muchos de allí conocían comenzó a sonar, ganando vítores y silbidos bajos de la gente aun antes de que el chico empezara su interpretación.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

_You're lickin' your lips_

_And blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_My body's sayin' let's go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_But__ my heart is sayin' no_

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro a lo largo del escenario mientras cantaba, su rostro dando sentimiento a las palabras que brotaban de su boca, y ella podía sentir sus ojos penetrantes deteniéndose y mirándola directamente cada vez que barrían los rostros de los espectadores, su intensa mirada la hacía sentir desnuda y expuesta incluso bajo dos capas de ropa, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, seguido de una repentina ola de calor.

_The music's fading and the lights down low_

_Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light_

_But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight_

_Baby, baby, baby_

Una cosa era segura, su voz complementaba perfectamente su aspecto de rompecorazones. Podía escuchar el susurro retumbante y las risas enamoradas de las chicas a su alrededor que también tenían los mismos pensamientos que ella.

Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que una repentina chispa de celos dentro de ella había estallado, haciéndola poner sus labios en una delgada línea y enviar una mirada helada a cierta morena que lo miraba soñadoramente desde una mesa cercana.

La chica no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su compañero mientras se deslizaba por el escenario, comprando a todos con su actuación.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come come, come on and let me out_

Charlotte exhaló suavemente en un intento por controlar sus emociones.

Esta cita iba perfectamente, había conocido a uno de los amigos más cercanos de Archie, había descubierto algo sobre su vida y estaba disfrutando de uno de sus talentos. Nadie iba a arruinar esto, ni siquiera una chica desconocida enganchada por la voz y el encanto de su novio.

Así que relajó sus músculos y se apoyó contra su silla, mirándolo fijamente justo cuando la canción estaba terminando, justo a tiempo para verlo enviarle una dulce sonrisa y otro guiño juguetón.

—Lo tienes enganchado alrededor de tu dedo meñique, ¿eh? —Douglas bromeó en voz baja, con los ojos aún en su amigo.

Archie todavía estaba en el escenario, haciendo una falsa reverencia ante el público que lo vitoreaba.

'Creo que es al revés', pensó, pero externamente solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida y feliz mientras aplaudía.

—¡Una más!

Alguien en el público gritó con entusiasmo, seguido por más espectadores que comenzaron a corear 'una más' mientras aplaudían.

Archie fingió pensar seriamente antes de que una sonrisa de tiburón consumiera su rostro.

Habló en voz baja con el DJ de nuevo, dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda antes de dar un paso atrás y regresar al centro del escenario.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar, y Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y comenzar a balancear su cuerpo junto a Douglas y el resto de la gente mientras Archie cantaba "Living 'La Vida Loca", haciendo movimientos de baile sugerentes como si hubiera nacido para hacer eso.

Él cantó un par de canciones más, y Charlotte estaba segura de que a partir de ese momento, ella no escucharía ciertas canciones sin pensar en lo fantástico que saldría de las cuerdas vocales de Archie.

El ladrón levantó los brazos en señal de saludo hacia el público antes de devolver el micrófono y volver a su mesa, donde lo esperaban su encantadora cita y su amigo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! ¡No imaginé lo bueno que podrías ser cantando! —ella lo felicitó cuando él volvió a sentarse a su lado.

Él sonrió con orgullo, abrazando sus hombros con un brazo mientras bajaba la mirada sutilmente.

Estaba oscuro para distinguir algo, pero pensó que pudo ver un tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas después de sus honestas palabras.

Pero, en serio, ¿él, que aparentaba exudar arrogancia y seguridad por los poros? ¿avergonzado por un cumplido? Ella decidió que era su imaginación, porque ese suave rubor ya se había disipado cuando alzó la cabeza nuevamente.

Después de eso, Douglas conversó un poco más con ellos, tratando de saber un poco más de la nueva compañía de su amigo, haciendo preguntas sobre su trabajo y compartiendo algunas cosas sobre su propio trabajo en el restaurante, mientras bebía lo que debía ser su décimo vaso de alcohol.

Charlotte se preocupó un poco por su consumo excesivo de alcohol que claramente estaba teniendo efecto sobre él cuando sus palabras comenzaron a salir arrastradas y sus movimientos se volvieron un poco torpes y erráticos. Sin embargo, todavía podía seguir una línea de conversación sin olvidar de qué estaban hablando y no había comenzado a cabecear ni nada.

Al contrario, estaba bastante alerta y se sentía enérgico, tanto que cuando Archie mencionó algo divertido de su temprana juventud relacionada con una fiesta y karaoke, se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para subir al escenario y cantar una versión metal de la canción de los Power Scouts, un show que ella no llegó a ver pero que al parecer formó parte de la infancia de los dos chicos.

—¿Esto no va a estropear su lugar en el trabajo? —le preguntó preocupada a Archie.

Mientras tanto, Douglas estaba en el escenario, fingiendo tocar una guitarra imaginaria como un profesional en una parte de la canción.

—No te preocupes —la calmó, apoyando su mano sobre la de ella—. No es la primera vez y no será la última, al Sr. Winston no le importará mientras siga haciendo su trabajo bien.

Eso calmó su preocupación y se recostó en su silla, sonriendo ante su actuación pero un poco avergonzada por él, aunque por las reacciones de la gente, estaba siendo muy entretenido.

Una vez que Douglas terminó y se bajó del escenario siendo aplaudido por la gente, decidieron que ya se habían divertido lo suficiente por esa noche y para ser solo la primera cita, y que era hora de irse a casa.

—¿Quiero saber de donde vino ese dinero? —inquirió la chica con algo de desconfianza después de verlo pagar la factura.

—Tranquila, cariño ¿recuerdas que te dije que soy mecánico? Imaginé que no querrías que esta cita estuviera pagada por...otros medios...puedes relajarte —respondió, luego le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios, retrocediendo con una sonrisa.

Después de aclarar esa pequeña duda, salieron junto a Douglas del restaurante. Las calles estaban todavía transitadas pero no por tanta gente como cuando habían llegado, y no todos con expresiones amigables.

—Tal vez deberías tomar un taxi, será más seguro —sugirió Archie a su amigo casi completamente borracho.

Douglas estaba agarrado del brazo de Archie para sostenerse para que no cayera al suelo después de unos pocos pasos.

Intentó resoplar y reír al mismo tiempo, por lo que su intento salió como un sonido extraño y húmedo.

—No necesito eso —protestó después de recomponerse, arrastrando las palabras—, soy un niño grande, puedo cuidarme, me conoces bien ... tengo un cuchillo y todo —se detuvo para palmear torpemente sus pantalones hasta que sacó una navaja de bolsillo.

—¿Ves? —con una gran sonrisa torcida lo agitó en el aire para hacer su punto.

Charlotte se asustó un poco ante eso y dio un paso atrás por precaución, y la cara de Archie se oscureció. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera mirando antes de volver su atención a Douglas.

Hábilmente, tomó el arma blanca de su mano, lejos de su alcance, y la puso dentro de su chaqueta.

—Olvídalo, volverás a casa en un taxi, te guste o no —dijo con seriedad y determinación en su voz.

Douglas hizo un puchero por su cuchillo perdido, pero se encogió de hombros resignándose a su suerte y dejó que su amigo lo guiara hacia la acera para esperar un taxi.

Archie llamó por teléfono a una compañía de taxis para que le enviaran uno de inmediato a su ubicación, y después se quedó a esperarlo.

—Perdón por esto —se disculpó con su cita, con una expresión un poco apenada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Todo lo que había consumido ya estaba haciendo efecto, y Douglas estaba casi descansando contra él, medio dormido y murmurando tonterías, totalmente inconsciente de los dos allí.

—No esperaba que nuestra cita fuera a terminar de esta manera.

—Está bien, es tu amigo, no puedes abandonar a tus amigos en estas situaciones ¿verdad? —dijo—. Además me divertí mucho, esta noche fue mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad —reveló.

El ladrón torció la cara en un gesto de dolor simulado, como si sus palabras le hubieran dolido profundamente.

—Chérie, ¿tienes tan poca fe en mí? —preguntó con una voz falsamente triste.

—No es eso —se defendió, aunque una sonrisa reptó en sus labios—. La última cita que tuve no terminó como me hubiera gustado exactamente, así que traté de no tener expectativas muy altas para esta noche, pero tranquilo —posó una mano en su antebrazo con una media sonrisa—, superaste la prueba.

El ruido de motor de un automóvil acercándose los interrumpió, y ambos llevaron sus miradas hacía el vehículo que lentamente se detenía junto a ellos en la calle, el taxi que Archie había llamado para llevar a Douglas a su apartamento.

El le abrió la puerta a su amigo y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el asiento trasero, asegurándole el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su forma adormecida, luego cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana del conductor.

Le dio al conductor la dirección para configurarla en el GPS y una propina para asegurarse de que su amigo llegara a casa a salvo.

Charlotte se había quedado un poco atrás, así que lo único que escuchó del intercambio fueron los susurros oscuros y duros del ladrón en actitud de tipo malo y los murmullos temblorosos del joven conductor.

Sintió curiosidad por saber por qué usaría su voz de "negocios" para tratar con un taxista inofensivo, pero teniendo en cuenta que su amigo estaba en un estado vulnerable, se imaginó que solo quería asegurarse de que llegara a casa a salvo, además, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y ambos habían trabajado juntos en ciertos negocios en el pasado, puede que Archie temiera que algo fuera a pasarle a su amigo por volver a relacionarse con él.

El intercambio terminó pacíficamente, aunque el conductor estaba un poco más pálido y tartamudeó sus garantías de que Douglas llegaría a su apartamento en una pieza. Archie le dio una sonrisa de tiburón y una palmada en la espalda, algo que hizo que el nervioso conductor casi saltara, y lo despidió para que siguiera su camino.

Archie debió haber visto su expresión conflictiva porque cuando se acercó a ella nuevamente, habló para explicar su forma de reaccionar.

—Swellview tiene sus propios superhéroes, su mera existencia da una sensación de seguridad, eso hace que, incluso por la noche, actos violentos, como robos a mano armada o atracos, no sean algo que ocurre con demasiada frecuencia, pero aquí —agitó su dedo en el aire en circulo para señalar la ciudad en general—, es un poco diferente, lo sé, porque viví aquí durante todo un año hace algún tiempo, puede ser un sitio peligroso, no puedes confiar en alguien que realmente no conoces, por eso tuve que ser tan duro con ese taxista, no sabes para quien podría estar trabajando realmente...

Ella asintió entendiendo, optando por no hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre su declaración, después de todo, ella estaba acostumbrada a Swellview, siempre protegida por Ray y Henry, no podía opinar mucho por una ciudad que realmente no conocía.

Aunque sus últimas palabras sonaban intrigantes...

¿Trabajando para alguien? Lo había dicho como si el tembloroso taxista fuera parte de algún tipo de banda... ¿alguna vez se había cruzado con alguna pandilla o mafia? Era un ladrón profesional, y un villano conocido ahora, y parecía saber mucho sobre negocios clandestinos, ¿alguna vez había tenido una reunión con otros criminales, como la que El Infante tuvo con esos otros villanos esa vez?

Se mordió el labio, obligándose a no dejar que su curiosidad se hiciera cargo y comenzara a interrogarlo sobre sus secretos.

Mejor dejar todo eso fuera de su mente ...

... tal vez haría una pequeña búsqueda por su cuenta más tarde ...

Ella simplemente se puso el casco que él le estaba entregando y saltó detrás de él en la moto, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El viaje de regreso pareció más rápido, pero ella supuso que él solo aceleró más que la primera vez. No sabía que hora era porque apenas marcharse con el chico había guardado su celular y no se había molestado en revisarlo, pero imaginaba que era muy tarde en la madrugada, no veía ningún automóvil en la ruta y tampoco patrullas, además de que el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia y sentía sus ojos pesados.

Una vez que llegó a su calle, redujo la velocidad de su motocicleta hasta llegar a su casa y estacionó el vehículo junto a su ventana.

Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta, se quitaron los cascos y retrataron sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

—Bueno, el final del camino, mademoiselle —dijo suavemente el ladrón, sus dedos agarrando un rizo de cabello que había escapado de su coleta—, espero que te hayas divertido.

Él se había parado frente a ella, por lo que Charlotte tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y los encontró puestos en sus labios morados, pero rápidamente se alzaron para mirar directamente a los suyos.

Pero, lejos de sentirse avergonzado, él le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y una mirada significativa.

—¿Cuál es tu veredicto, entonces? —preguntó en voz baja, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y atrayéndola suavemente hacia él—. ¿Me gané otro beso?

De repente, sintiéndose mucho más traviesa y maliciosa de lo que se creía, lo tomó por los bordes de su chaqueta y se paró de puntillas para estar más cerca de su rostro.

Con una sonrisa atrevida, ella acercó su rostro al de él, pero pasó de largo y le habló al oído.

—Me gustaría, pero... estamos fuera, alguien podría vernos.

Y rápidamente apartó su rostro, manos y cuerpo de él, la iluminación de la calle siendo suficiente para distinguir el estremecimiento sutil que sobrecogió todo su ser, y un suspiro tembloroso brotó de sus labios semiabiertos.

—Eso es ... eso es cruel, chérie —protestó con voz temblorosa, abriendo los ojos para observarla fingiendo una mirada herida.

Sus mejillas mostraban un ligero color rojo y su mirada era tan intensa como aquella vez en su habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charlotte con una voz burlonamente inocente.

No podía creer lo arrogante y astuta que estaba siendo, pero se sentía estimulante tener este poder sobre alguien que parecía exudar arrogancia.

—Jugar así con el corazón de un chico...

—No estaba jugando —señaló en su defensa—. Solo estaba diciendo la verdad, estamos a la intemperie, alguien podría estar mirándonos desde detrás de sus cortinas, y soy una chica bastante reservada y vergonzosa.

Él sonrió con picardía, su breve vergüenza por ser jugado se desvaneció.

—Entonces, ¿tienes un lugar en mente donde pueda obtener mi recompensa?

Levantó la vista hacia su ventana y luego otra vez a él.

—Será una gran escalada.

—Tengo experiencia.

Ella subió primero, seguida rápidamente por el joven, que llegó a la ventana más rápido de lo que ella lo había hecho.

Una vez dentro de su habitación nuevamente, ella se giró para mirarlo, teniendo recuerdos de hace unas noches.

Su cuerpo le hizo recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los de ella y el toque de sus manos sobre su piel, el tacto sedoso de su cabello salvaje y el fuego ardiente que sintió encenderse dentro de ella.

Uno que ardía debajo de su piel otra vez.

El chico se acercó a ella lentamente, sus ojos grises fijos en los de ella, brillando con ansia y anhelo, sus labios separados, delgados y rosados y acogedores.

Sus fuertes brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo, empujándola contra su cuerpo, y ella se sintió embelesada por su fuerte constitución, su calor envolviéndola por completo de nuevo.

Al mirar su rostro ahora con una mueca de satisfacción, sintió el mismo impulso de coraje de minutos atrás recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente, que la impulsó a colocar una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de él hacia su altura para presionar sus labios contra los de él mientras con su otra mano agarraba un puño de su camiseta para acercarlo más.

Pasaron un par de segundos, Archibald se quedó congelado, desconcertado por su osadía por un momento hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta y comenzó a besarla de vuelta, su mano reposando en su cadera, acercándola a él mientras la otra ahuecaba su mandíbula.

Con un suspiro, la sintió relajarse contra su cuerpo, y pensando rápido, aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en su boca, llevando el beso al siguiente nivel.

Su boca era tan cálida y sus labios más suaves de lo que ella recordaba. Él probó y exploró su boca expertamente, obteniendo gemidos bajos de su garganta que fueron amortiguados por él.

Pero en un momento, ella se liberó para recuperar el aliento, por lo que él se aprovechó de aquello y comenzó a colocar pequeños besos en su mejilla, yendo por su mentón y bajando por su cuello.

Él subió y bajó sobre su piel, saboreando desesperadamente cada centímetro de ella, drogado por el dulce sonido que salía de su boca gracias a sus atenciones.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, con sus cabellos despeinados y las ropas arrugadas. El chico estaba seguro de que tenía un montón de lápiz labial púrpura en la cara, y ella estaba segura de que su maquillaje se había arruinado hace mucho tiempo, pero estaban demasiado absortos en su pequeño mundo como para que les importara.

En algún momento ambos se habían deshecho de sus chaquetas y habían caído en su cama, pero el chico se había limitado a besarla mientras la sujetaba en su regazo, sentado al borde de la cama.

Sus manos se habían colado bajo su blusa y estaban deleitándose con su piel cuando el súbito tono de llamada de su celular rompió el agradable silencio que los había acompañado, haciendo que se apartaran de inmediato, solo que el chico volvió a atacar su cuello.

Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir así por un poco más, sabía que tenía que detenerlo ahora que había aparecido una oportunidad, así que apoyó sus manos en su pecho y con suavidad lo alejó. Lejos de molestarse, el joven entendió su silencioso pedido y dando un último beso en sus labios, se apartó definitivamente.

Archie se echó hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, observando con una sonrisa orgullosa pero tierna el fruto de su trabajo, aquel cabello desordenado enmarcando su bello rostro agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera vertiginosa, y esos deliciosos labios hinchados y boqueando.

Charlotte se inclinó para tomar su chaqueta y sacar el teléfono del bolsillo para revisarlo, encontrándose con una llamada perdida nada más y nada menos que de Ray.

Decidió que mejor le enviaría un mensaje para preguntar que necesitaba, pues a veces solo los llamaba a estas horas de la madrugada por tonterías, pero una llamada entrante de Henry la detuvo.

Ensanchando los ojos, se bajó del regazo del joven y cortó la llamada.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es —comentó, tecleando en su teléfono rápidamente para ponerlo en silencio.

—Sí, debería irme antes de que amanezca y alguien pueda verme saltar por la ventana, no queremos que los vecinos piensen mal de su ciudadana modelo, ¿verdad? —comentó sarcásticamente pero con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

Archie se levantó de su cama, tomó su chaqueta y se arregló el cabello cepillándolo con los dedos.

Una acción que despertó su deseo nuevamente porque se veía realmente bien haciéndolo, pero ella sacudió ese pensamiento fuera de su mente y metió su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo.

Se miraron el uno al otro con pequeñas sonrisas en la cara, pero una vez que vieron mejor sus estados, ella no pudo aguantar mucho más y estalló en risitas, seguidas de una risa más profunda.

Después de que las risas se calmaron, ambos suspiraron.

—Deberías lavarte la cara antes de irte —sugirió Charlotte—, puedes usar mi baño.

Ella le mostró el camino y esperó fuera de la puerta, aprovechando el momento para volver a llamar a Henry después de haberse encontrado con cinco llamadas perdidas de su amigo.

—¿Henry? —dijo en voz baja para no ser escuchada por su cita

—¡Char! Gracias a Dios —exhaló aliviado—.Me preocupé cuando no nos respondiste...

—Estaba dormida... y la llamada me tomó por sorpresa —respondió rápidamente—, pero ¿qué pasó?

—Hay una emergencia, ¿puedes venir?

Se masajeó los ojos cansados, la verdad no quería más que hundirse en su colchón y dormir hasta las doce del mediodía, pero sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda así que aceptó.

—Sí, estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda.

—Bien, yo... nosotros, te estaremos esperando...

—Bien, hasta luego.

Colgó sin reparar en el desliz de su amigo, guardando su teléfono nuevamente a tiempo para ver al ladrón salir de su baño.

Regresaron a su habitación y ella le abrió la ventana para que pudiera salir.

—Que descanses, mon amour —se despidió el muchacho, besando el dorso de su mano.

—Hasta mañana... O hasta más tarde, mejor dicho —musitó la chica, posando la mano besada sobre su pecho.

Él le dedicó una última sonrisa y con habilidad se descolgó de su ventana, desapareciendo de su vista.

Observó por ella hasta que el ruido del motor de la moto se perdió en la lejanía y suspirando cerró la ventana.

A decir verdad había sido una noche maravillosa.

Se dirigió a su armario para sacar de allí ropa que ponerse para ir a la Cueva, no podía aparecer con la que tenía, pero primero debía desmaquillarse.

Arrastrando los pies de manera resignada se dirigió a su baño.

* * *

**Los diálogos en francés los tomé de diferentes traductores en línea, espero que signifiquen lo que quiero que signifiquen:**

**"Buenas noches, mi amor"**

**"Un poco de los dos"**

**"Tu acento es un poco raro"**

**"Un hombre no puede ser perfecto"**

**La canción es la versión en inglés de Genio Atrapado de Cristina Aguilera, la escuché en versión masculina y me enamoré ¡AHHHHHHH!**

**Y los Power Scouts es una parodia a los Power Rangers.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, la trama no va a quedarse en solo el romance, se viene mucho más, pero eso sería spoiler, así que...**

**Hasta la próxima :-)**

**H.C.**


	7. Viejo Amor, Nuevo Obstáculo

**Holaaaa! Aquí por fin con otro capítulo, y no sé que más decir aquí así que, ¡allá vamos!**

**Disclaimer: Solo poseo la trama y un par de OC's que aparezcan en el camino...**

**Here We Go...**

Schwoz se encontraba solo en la Capi Cueva cuando el sistema de tubos se activó y con un sonido sibilante segundos después, las dos figuras en coloridos trajes bajaron por ellos, cayendo perfectamente sobre sus pies. Luego los tubos se alzaron de nuevo liberándolos.

Henry fue el primero en alejarse de allí, dándole a Schwoz un saludo rápido antes de tomar una goma y mascar para cambiarse de nuevo a sus ropas normales, las que ahora estaban sudadas y despedían un notable olor a cloacas. El chico observó su estado e hizo una mueca. Esa mañana al levantarse para ir a la escuela, siguiendo los consejos que había leído había decido prestar un poco más de atención a su apariencia, no solo en cuanto a colonias sino también en su atuendo, eligiendo ponerse algo que fuera atractivo y que llamara la atención de su amiga, para salir un poco de siempre usar camisetas de manga larga, la idea era que ella lo notara un poco más, o bueno, su aspecto físico.

Sin embargo, no bien poner un pie adentro del edificio escolar y justo cuando estaba saludando a Jasper, su reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar, indicando una llamada de Ray, quien requería su ayuda para resolver una emergencia de último momento.

Resolver esa emergencia había tomado gran parte de su día, y había faltado a todas sus clases, pero gracias a cruzar camino con Charlotte cuando iba de salida –ya que otra vez estaba llegando sobre la hora–, la joven se había ofrecido a excusarlo con sus profesores con alguna mentira, y de paso, él le había pedido si podía conseguirle la tarea de ese día así como notas de las clases, y a pedir por ellas a Jasper y a otros compañeros para las clases que no compartía con él.

Trataba de mejorar ese aspecto de su vida también, no solo por querer impresionarla –lo que sí quería–, sino también por él mismo y su futuro, no podía solo quedarse con ser un ayudante toda su vida, él quería más y, preferiblemente, junto a ella.

Una sonrisa suave y alegre alcanzó sus labios al pensar en ella mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha rápida pero refrescante para quitarse de encima toda la inmundicia que sentía pegándose a él por caminar hasta las rodillas en el agua sucia de las alcantarillas mientras perseguía a Van Del, quien de alguna forma había conseguido sobrevivir a la caída y había regresado para grafitear la mansión del alcalde.

Ugh...

Pero habían logrado atraparlo, finalmente, y ahora se estaba pudriendo dentro de una celda de la prisión otra vez.

Un castigo muy leve por haberlos hecho correr por las alcantarillas ... bueno, a Henry más que a Ray, obviamente como el compañero que era, su jefe le había ordenado que lo siguiera por las sucias alcantarillas mientras Ray lo hacía desde la superficie, en la comodidad de la Man-Van rastreando su posición por un chip en su traje-.

Henry sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a no pensar en esa...peculiar experiencia. Todo estaba bien ahora, había hecho un excelente trabajo, consiguiendo darle una buena paliza al villano antes de inmovilizarlo, y había sido entrevistado por la prensa, sucio y maloliente, con la periodista teniendo que pellizcarse la nariz y quedarse unos pasos alejada de él y el olor que expulsaba, pero siendo reconocido y felicitado por su trabajo, y eso era lo suficientemente bueno como para aguantar cualquier inconveniente.

Además, había recibido un mensaje de Charlotte antes. Aparentemente, su entrevista había sido en vivo, y toda la escuela lo había visto a través de sus teléfonos, incluido el de ella, y todos estaban hablando de eso.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a ser aplaudido y vanagloriado por sus actos heroicos, así que las alabanzas que recibía de otros - incluso de las chicas de la escuela - no significaban ya tanto para él, o al menos no era la prioridad en ese momento de su vida.

Pero tenía puntos suaves con ciertas personas, como su jefe y amigo Ray, cuya opinión le era importante, así como la de Jasper y su hermana, a pesar de su actitud. Sin embargo, a ninguna le daba la misma importancia que a la de cierta chica.

**"Buen trabajo :-)"**

El mensaje era corto, amistoso y al punto, pero sabía que era completamente sincero y eso era suficiente para que sintiera un cálido hormigueo en la boca de su estómago al pensar que ella estaba orgullosa y lo elogiaba por sus esfuerzos.

Su sonrisa tonta se ensanchó, y agradeció estar solo en ese momento porque estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba radiante y no sería capaz de explicar por qué estaba así.

No podía esperar a encontrarse con ella de nuevo. Ella y Jasper llegarían pronto de la escuela, y él no quería recibirlos (a ella, principalmente) oliendo a alcantarilla. Dejó su teléfono en un banco junto a la pared y puso su mochila al lado, abriendo la cremallera para sacar algunos artículos de tocador y una muda de ropa de repuesto que había guardado para emergencias como esta, afortunado de haber pensado con anticipación. Luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa sudorosa y maloliente para tomar esa refrescante ducha.

Menos de quince minutos después, Henry salió de la ducha, suspirando de alivio y oliendo a menta fresca de su jabón y champú. Se secó y se vistió rápidamente con una camiseta manga corta y jeans ajustados, haciendo un trabajo rápido con su cabello secándolo con una toalla y cepillándolo con los dedos. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, aplicó un poco de colonia en su cuello, tanto para combatir contra cualquier olor inoportuno como para oler bien para cierta chica bonita.

Una última mirada en el espejo y una sonrisa orgullosa y alentadora para sí mismo más tarde y salió del baño para regresar a la sala principal de la Cueva. Había llegado un mensaje a su teléfono mientras aún estaba en la ducha, el cual le había hecho saber que sus amigos casi estaban en la tienda, por lo que se apresuró a regresar para estar allí cuando ella apareciera.

Ray ya se había cambiado a su ropa normal y estaba sentado en la computadora, con los pies sobre el teclado mientras comía de una bolsa de papas fritas y examinaba las pantallas.

Era más por aburrimiento que por preocupación real, no habían tenido ningún avistamiento del escurridizo ladrón, y todo había ido bien en la ciudad estos últimos días, aparte del evento con Van Del del cual su protegido se había ocupado bastante bien.

Henry había mejorado mucho sus técnicas a lo largo de los años bajo su protección y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de él. Luego de toda la debacle con Drex todos esos años atrás su ego había sido herido de manera muy profunda, haciéndolo incluso llegar a creerse incapaz de guiar a otro compañero en el camino de la justicia, sintiéndose como un fracaso y totalmente desanimado. Había requerido mucho esfuerzo de su parte animarse a tomar otro aprendiz a quien entrenar y con quien pelear codo a codo contra el crimen. Y estaba feliz de decir con convicción que haber elegido a Henry había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida hasta el momento - por supuesto, no lo admitiría en voz alta a cualquiera, tal vez si al chico en cuestión algún día...-.

Hablando de él, el adulto oyó una de las puertas de la Cueva chirriar antes de deslizarse, revelando al joven ayudante que regresaba de refrescarse luego del ajetreado día que habían sufrido, con los ojos puestos en su teléfono.

Ray había puesto la mirada fugazmente en el chico por reflejo al oírlo llegar, y volvieron a fijarse en las pantallas...para rápidamente regresar al muchacho, o más bien a su apariencia.

Henry era un chico que iba siempre bien arreglado, siempre seguro de mantenerse limpio y ordenado, pero él había aprendido a darse cuenta de cuando era el mismo y cuando era que se preparaba para una cita o para impresionar a alguna chica que le interesaba.

A las claras podía deducir que se trataba de alguna chica, pues eran raras las ocasiones en que utilizaba mangas cortas y ese era un claro indicador de que andaba en algo.

Y por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para bromear con él de ello y echarse unas risas a costa suya.

—¿Quién es la chica afortunada? —preguntó desde su asiento.

Henry alzó la mirada hacia su jefe y amigo, notando la ligera sonrisa ladina que esbozaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tomado por sorpresa.

Había estado demasiado absorto charlando con sus amigos para discernir a qué se refería Ray.

—Tu cita, Romeo —se burló Ray.

Henry ladeó la cabeza, una señal de que estaba tratando de descifrar lo que estaba diciendo Ray. Una mirada aguda a su atuendo y una ceja levantada del mayor fue suficiente para ayudarlo a entender. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza al ser atrapado por Ray. Tenía la esperanza de estar siendo sutil, pero eso no parecía estar funcionando, al menos al ojo entrenado de su jefe.

—Estás equivocado, no tengo ninguna cita planeada para hoy con ninguna chica —respondió, mirando hacia su teléfono de nuevo para parecer más distraído y ocupado que cualquier otra cosa.

No estaba mintiendo exactamente, porque no tenía una cita en sí, solo planeaba pasar el rato con sus amigos luego del trabajo, y uno de ellos resultaba ser una chica que le gustaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué esa ropa? —Ray prosiguió, mirando más allá de su artimaña.

—Era la única ropa de repuesto que tenía en mi mochila —respondió simplemente.

—Extraña elección de ropa para después de una batalla... —observó el adulto, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño? —preguntó el rubio a la defensiva, luchando por no ponerse nervioso.

—No eres de usar manga corta y esa camiseta en particular es demasiado ajustada para tu guardarropa de todos los días, y esos jeans también —Ray entrecerró los ojos con picardía—. No sé, me parece a mí como si estuvieras vestido para impresionar a una chica o a punto de tener una cita...

El sonido del ascensor llegando lo salvó de tener que darle una explicación a su jefe.

Charlotte y Jasper salieron del ascensor, caminando directamente hacia sus amigos. Henry levantó la cabeza, luchando consigo mismo para no sonreír como un tonto al ver a la chica que amaba. Se veía hermosa, como la mayoría de los días, su cabello caía suelto como una cascada de rizos, con un maquillaje sutil y ropa que le daba forma a su hermoso cuerpo a la perfección. Ella conectó miradas con él como dándose cuenta de sus ojos específicamente sobre ella y la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó, a pesar de ser amistosa fue suficiente para derretir las mariposas en su vientre.

—Incluso mi mamá me preguntó cómo lo conseguí, ni siquiera ella pudo hacer que el de ella creciera tan rápido —le decía Jasper con un evidente tono feliz en su voz.

El tónico de Schwoz había funcionado, ahora Jasper llevaba consigo una barba ligera con un bigote que se había demorado un par de días en crecer. Estaba bastante orgulloso de ello, estaba claro por cómo caminaba con la barbilla en alto y una sonrisa.

A su lado, Charlotte escuchaba su relato con una leve sonrisa ante las rarezas de su madre y su entusiasmo por algo tan trivial como una barba que aunque ella pensaba que no le quedaba exactamente bien, aun así lo hacía feliz.

A veces, Henry se preguntaba cómo era posible que después de tantos años de una amistad como la de ellos todavía quisiera pasar el rato con ellos dos, e incluso cómo había logrado soportar a alguien tan inmaduro como Ray y alguien tan extraño como Schwoz a través de los años.

Siendo la única chica en un equipo como ese seguro que no había sido fácil para ella, estaba seguro de que cualquier otra chica que conociera, ya fuera una novia o no, se habría rendido con ellos, pensando que no valían la pena su tiempo o no la merecían.

Pero ella no, ella era paciente con ellos, no les guardaba rencor por las veces que no la escuchaban, no martillaba sus mentes con todos sus errores, siempre hacia borrón y cuenta nueva, confiando en ellos, segura de que podrían ser mejores.

—Estoy segura —respondió a Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a ver a su otro amigo—. Hola, Henry.

Caminó hacia el sofá y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, colocando su mochila en el piso y abriendo la cremallera para empezar a sacar los apuntes y tareas que había conseguido para él.

Si era honesta consigo misma, que Henry le hubiera pedido ese favor era muy extraño. Se alegraba de que finalmente se tomara en serio sus deberes escolares –ya que le gustaría graduarse con sus dos mejores amigos—, pero Henry nunca se había preocupado por su desarrollo en la escuela o como su otro trabajo influía en su educación seglar, ¿por qué de repente quería ponerse al día con lo que se perdía por ir a ocuparse de una emergencia?

De todos modos, ella le hizo el favor. Quizás Henry estaba madurando finalmente y eso era una buena noticia.

En cuanto a Jasper, él fue hacia los monitores y se paró ante Ray, con una mirada emocionada en sus ojos. El adulto lo miró intrigado.

—¿Si...?

—¿Quieres tocarme la barba?

Ray le lanzó una mirada extraña, alejando su cuerpo de él lentamente.

—No.

—Vamos, sé que quieres —insistió.

—Estoy seguro de que no quiero —repitió Ray con firmeza.

—Es muy suave —mencionó, tocándolo para hacer su punto—, como acariciar seda...

—Vete antes de que te dispare... en la barba —amenazó Ray.

Mientras ambos estaban en eso, Henry y Charlotte ya estaban en el sofá ignorándolos.

—¿Como estuvo la escuela hoy? —preguntó el chico al verla ordenar las notas que tenía, las suyas y de otros chicos en la escuela.

—Lo de siempre —respondió con indiferencia—, lo único interesante fue la entrevista que tuviste después de vencer a Van Del, después de eso, volvimos a nuestras rutinas.

—Ajá, y ¿qué excusa les dijiste a los profesores sobre mí?

—No lo hice, Jasper fue el encargado de excusarte por faltar otro día de clases, pero...

—¿Pero?

Charlotte hizo una mueca de pena. No creía que a Henry fuera a gustarle lo que iba a descubrir. Miró por encima del hombro al otro chico, que seguía acosando a Ray para que le tocara la barba, milagrosamente todavía sin recibir ese prometido disparo.

—Jasper, ¿cuál fue la excusa que les diste a los profesores sobre la partida repentina de Henry?

—Diarrea.

—¡¿Qué?!

Detrás de Jasper, Ray amortiguó una risotada por lo bajo ante la respuesta.

—Eso no tiene gracia, amigo —reprendió Henry a su jefe.

Volviendo su atención a Jasper, el chico continuó.

—¡¿Por qué diste esa excusa?!

Jasper se encogió en su lugar. Henry se volvió hacia Charlotte.

—¿Por qué le dejaste dar esa excusa?

—Un profesor te vio salir apresuradamente y me preguntó por qué, eso fue lo único que me vino a la mente —se defendió Jasper.

—Ni siquiera había entrado a la escuela aún —se excusó Charlotte.

—¡Podrías haber dicho que tuve una emergencia en mi casa o que olvidé algo importante y tuve que regresar! —Henry dijo a Jasper.

Su amigo asintió lentamente, pensando en esas opciones.

—Eso hubiera sonado mucho mejor ... —le sonrió a su amigo y lo señaló con su índice—. Lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez.

Henry chasqueó la lengua, frustrado pero resignado. Apreciaba a Jasper, pero su amigo podía ser un poco lento a veces. Luego volvió su atención a la chica.

—Y tú... —comenzó.

—¿Yo...? —se señaló la joven.

—Llegaste tarde a la escuela —señaló, más curioso que acusador—. Más tarde que yo, incluso, y lo has estado haciendo por unos días ya...

—Esperen —llamó Ray, desconcertado—.¿Charlotte ha estado siendo irresponsable? eso es algo.

Charlotte se puso nerviosa, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella ahora, curiosos, intrigados, interesados y desconfiados. Archie había desarrollado el hábito de recogerla a un par de cuadras de su casa para llevarla a la escuela, siempre anunciando su intención de hacerlo con un mensaje de texto rápido diciéndole que estaba libre si quería que la le diera un aventón. ¿Un paseo en esa hermosa y reluciente motocicleta, sintiendo el viento mientras aceleraban por la ciudad como en una de esas películas de chicas buenas enamorándose de los chicos malos? ¡Por supuesto que diría que sí! Por lo que se había convertido en una especie de hábito para ambos. Además, él tenía el hábito de darle un beso de buenos días y otro de despedida, lo que era un muy buen plus. Sus besos eran adictivos, aunque no habían tenido otra cita en la que pudiera saborear sus habilidades para besar más intensas.

"¡Concéntrate, Charlotte!" Se reprendió a sí misma, "todo el mundo te está mirando"

Bueno, no 'todo el mundo', solo Ray, Henry y Jasper, aunque el último lo hacía mientras se acariciaba la creciente barba con lentitud y expresión pensativa, lo que la hizo reír por dentro y ayudó a que se relajara un poco.

Y relajarse le facilitaba pensar profunda y claramente.

No sabían nada, por lo que estaba a salvo por ahora, y había imaginado que empezarían a notar sus cambios de hábitos y cosas así, aunque esperaba que duraran más de menos de una semana. Bueno, había sido Henry quien se había dado cuenta, Ray y Jasper lo habían seguido. Aún así, ella tenía la ventaja.

—Sí, he estado demasiado ocupada con las tareas del consejo últimamente, y me he quedado hasta altas horas de la noche para terminar con todo y me despierto tarde —mintió suavemente, serena por fuera, temblando por dentro.

No estaba mintiendo exactamente, se había quedado hasta tarde para hacer eso, pero no lo suficiente como para no dormir. Henry entrecerró los ojos levemente, mirándola pensativamente, porque no era un idiota. Conocía a Charlotte desde la infancia, así que conocía a su mamá, una mujer fuerte, ordenada e inteligente, como su hija, responsable y adicta al trabajo a veces, una mujer que no dejaba que su hija tuviera ese tipo de hábitos. Pero incluso si desconfiaba de su explicación, no podía acusarla de algo, no quería estar en su lado malo cuando estaba tratando de llamar su atención como más que un amigo. Por lo que decidió no presionarla y aceptó su explicación.

—Bueno, continuemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Apartó la mirada de Henry, a quien había estado observando mientras daba su respuesta. Sus ojos marrones se habían demorado en ella un poco más, su mirada más intensa de lo que ella podía recordar. Un destello de algo había pasado por su rostro, pero ella no lo había mirado lo suficiente para discernirlo. La había inquietado.

—Esperen —exclamó Ray, poniéndose de pie.

Los adolescentes lo miraron expectantes, pero Henry fue el único que tragó saliva. No había olvidado la pequeña charla que ambos habían tenido antes de que llegaran Jas y Char. Y por la mirada traviesa que le estaba dando, era obvio de lo que estaba a punto de hablar.

—Antes de que empiecen a parlotear sobre sus aburridas cosas de la escuela, ¿puedes decirme quién es la chica que le interesa ahora? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Charlotte—. Henry no quiere decírmelo, y tengo curiosidad —se quejó.

Ese cambio de tema la confundió un momento antes de que Charlotte pensara por un momento, pero no podía recordar que su amigo mencionara a una chica en particular, y ella sabría acerca de algún romance, porque él y Jasper estarían hablando interminablemente sobre eso.

—¿Creo que no hay nadie ...? —respondió ella, todavía dudando, mirando a su amigo por confirmación.

—No hay nadie —confirmó Henry decididamente.

—¿Sí? Bueno, entonces explícame por qué el nuevo atuendo —desafió Ray.

—¿Nuevo...?

Charlotte desvió la mirada de Ray a Henry, mirándolo con más atención. Era cierto, la ropa que vestía era ligeramente diferente, para empezar, vestía mangas cortas, algo que comúnmente no usaba, y la camisa le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo, como los jeans que tenía. Sin embargo, le quedaban bien, lucían bien en él y mostraba perfectamente su físico a través de la tela. Sin duda, una chica no lo pensaría dos veces si él la invitara a salir. Su amigo era bastante guapo, de verdad.

Henry sintió su mirada analítica sobre él y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, sintiéndose emocionado y un poco orgulloso de la mirada que ella le estaba dando. Definitivamente la ropa había sido una buena elección.

Volviendo en sí misma, la chica se dio cuenta de como se veía lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada.

Henry se cruzó de brazos satisfecho, aparentemente su plan estaba progresando.

—Me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

—No te creo —insistió Ray—, estoy seguro de que hay algo, te has estado comportando de forma extraña últimamente, cambiando de colonia, vistiendo más atractivo... No sé por qué lo escondes, pero yo descubriré quién es la chica que te gusta ahora... —prometió.

—Es Charlotte —llegó la voz casual de Schwoz mientras regresaba a la sala junto a los otros.

Henry se congeló y perdió toda semblanza de serenidad, su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente contra su pecho ante esa declaración, por sorpresa y miedo, enrojeciendo su rostro como el color de su traje. Había estado siendo sutil, o al menos tan sutil como podía ser, así que no había forma de que Schwoz supiera de su pequeño - bueno, gran - enamoramiento de su amiga, ¿verdad?

—Oh, el Chenry es canon, entonces —preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

—¿Así es como lo llaman? —preguntó Schwoz.

—¡¿Qué?! No, nada es canon o lo que sea —protestó la chica.

Al mismo tiempo que el chico inició su propia negación.

—¡¿Qué?! No, para nada, en absoluto... —soltó, más nervioso de lo común.

—Por última vez, Schwoz, no hay nada entre nosotros —le recordó la joven al inventor extranjero una vez que ambos se callaron.

—Seguro —dijo Schwoz, dándoles la espalda con una sonrisa maliciosa y una última mirada secreta al chico.

Charlotte resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad antes de reanudar lo que había planeado hacer, que era pasarle a Henry las notas de la escuela.

—No seas ridículo, Schwoz —interrumpió Ray, haciendo una mueca—. Por supuesto que no puede ser Charlotte.

La voz que usó para decir aquello, que sonaba ligeramente incrédula y burlona, no sentó bien dentro de ella y entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ambos, Jasper y Henry la conocían lo suficiente para saber que su tono fríamente calmado era mala señal.

—Bueno, no te pareces a las chicas con las que suele salir —respondió.

—¡¿Me estás llamando fea?! —preguntó, alzando un poco la voz y empezando a enojarse.

De acuerdo, dejaba pasar cada vez que uno de ellos la ignoraba o no la escuchaba. Pero no dejaría que nadie la desanimara atacando su autoestima.

—¡No! Nunca diría eso, solo estaba diciendo que las chicas con las que Henry sale son más... femeninas, tú sabes...

Charlotte se enojó mucho más entonces. Ella sabía que Ray no la estaba llamando fea exactamente o atacándole deliberadamente, nunca lastimaría a ninguno de ellos de esa manera, simplemente él era así, hablaba sin pensar si lo que decía podía llegar a lastimar, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso para este punto, pero aún así dolía un poco que le recordaran eso, que ella no era tan atractiva o encantadora como otras chicas. Se repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien como estaba, que aunque estaba bien querer verse mejor, a la gente todavía le debería gustar por sus cualidades, como su inteligencia y diligencia. Archibald era un ejemplo de que estaba en lo correcto. Aún así, no podía evitar fantasear con verse tan deslumbrante como Chloe o Bianca a veces...

Henry, al ver que todo iba a estallar pronto si no hacia algo, decidió intervenir.

—¡Alto, los dos! —ordenó, parándose entre ambos—. Charlotte, Ray quería decir que las chicas con las que comúnmente salgo son superficiales, algo que tu definitivamente no eres, y Ray, Charlotte es lo suficientemente bonita y agradable, así que discúlpate con ella, por favor.

Ray hizo un pequeño berrinche pero Henry se mantuvo firme y terminó rindiéndose.

—Lo siento —dijo Ray finalmente, sonando honesto a pesar de su lucha por aceptar su culpa.

Ella lo miró con dureza, todavía molesta. Pero era obvio que Ray realmente lo estaba intentando, por lo que decidió confiar en su honestidad.

—Está bien... —exhaló, sus hombros cayendo, toda dureza desvaneciéndose de sus rasgos.

Ray volvió a comprobar los monitores y Charlotte volvió a su asiento, ya intentando dejar de lado el evento. Todavía tenía que ayudar a Henry con la escuela.

Henry suspiró aliviado al ver que la tensión se aligeraba en el ambiente, sintiéndose satisfecho de que todo volviera a estar bien entre todos.

Era un buen momento para proponer lo que había pensado.

—Oigan, tengo una idea —comenzó el rubio—. ¿Qué dicen si los tres vamos por unos batidos para celebrar mi éxito de hoy y de paso me explicas todo allí? —propuso.

Ray oyó lo que el chico había propuesto y estaba a punto de recordarles que recién habían llegado y que él era el jefe ahí, pero después de lo ocurrido, decidió dejarlo pasar como parte de su disculpa.

Por su parte, Charlotte podría besar a Henry si no fuera su amigo y ella no estuviera ya en una relación floreciente. Primero había salido en su rescate, evitando lo que habría sido una pelea, y después había conseguido que Ray le ofreciera una disculpa. Y ahora le ofrecía una salida de ese ambiente que se había tornado incómodo de un momento a otro.

—Suena bien —respondió la chica, sonriéndole agradecida.

—Grandioso —apoyó Jasper.

Charlotte comenzó a recoger todo lo que había sacado de su mochila y lo devolvió a ésta mientras Jasper se dirigía a las puertas del ascensor, esperando a sus amigos.

—Estaremos de regreso en unas horas, pero si me necesitas, ya sabes cómo contactarme —le informó Henry a su jefe mientras iba detrás de su amiga, colgándose su propia mochila al hombro.

Ray resopló ante su actitud descarada, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida, y les deseó que tuvieran un buen rato antes de volver a enfrascarse en la búsqueda de pistas sobre ese desgraciado ladrón.

* * *

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en una mesa en una concurrida cafetería popular, disfrutando de unos batidos.

A pesar de que la idea primaria había sido que Charlotte le pasara la tarea y le explicara algunos temas, Henry le había dicho que eso podía esperar por el momento, había tenido un día agotador y realmente quería un descanso tanto físico como mental.

Ahora se estaban divirtiendo, hablando de cosas sin sentido para variar, cuando de repente, Jasper miró más allá de sus dos amigos y algo que vio lo hizo jadear con la pajita aún en la boca y casi ahogándose con su batido. Charlotte estaba más cerca de él por lo que reaccionó rápidamente, golpeándolo en la espalda mientras él tosía para aclararse la garganta obstruida.

—Gracias —jadeó una vez recuperado.

—Amigo, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Henry preocupado, entregándole un vaso de agua.

Jasper lo aceptó y tomó un trago largo, luego se limpió la barbilla con la manga, bajo la mirada ligeramente desaprobadora de su amiga, que decidió mantener la boca cerrada en cuanto a sus modales, no quería ensombrecer más el ambiente.

—Miren quién está allí y luce más impresionante que nunca —le susurró a sus amigos, emocionado y nervioso.

Henry y Charlotte intercambiaron miradas curiosas pero miraron hacia donde Jasper había señalado. El chico rubio abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido al ver allí a una chica de su pasado.

Bianca estaba en el mostrador de la cafetería, ordenando algo, vestida tan bellamente como siempre. Al verla, entendió la repentina reacción de su amigo.

Jasper se había enamorado de ella cuando eran más jóvenes, un enamoramiento pasajero que luego desapareció cuando la chica se marchó. Sin embargo, ahora se había convertido en una joven deslumbrante, una que podía hacer que los chicos volvieran la cabeza hacia ella aún más que antes, y que había hecho alborotar sus hormonas nuevamente.

No los había notado hasta entonces, pero como si sintiera sus miradas en ella, dirigió su vista en su dirección.

Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios pintados de rojo, y ella los saludó con la mano.

—¡Nos esta saludando con la mano! —exclamó Jasper en un susurro emocionado.

—Sí, lo estamos viendo —señaló Charlotte con diversión antes de tomar un sorbo de su pajita.

La mirada de Henry se posó en ella una fracción de segundo más, y estaba seguro de haber visto su mirada específicamente en él. Pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza como saludo, se dio la vuelta y reanudó su conversación con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Jasper estaba demasiado absorto en ella para prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Pensé que estaba trabajando en esa serie de hombres lobo? ¿Qué creen que está haciendo aquí?

Mientras tanto, Bianca recibió su orden y tomó su batido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Viene para aca! —Jasper comenzó a checar su aspecto y cepillarse el pelo con los dedos—. ¿Está bien mi cabello? ¿Cómo está mi ropa? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? ¿Tengo algo en la barba?

Charlotte se rió suavemente ante el pánico de su amigo.

—Te ves bien, Jas —lo tranquilizó—. Y no quiero reventar tu feliz burbuja, pero... —miró a Henry—. Creo que nosotros sabemos por quién viene...

Eso hizo que el chico rubio se detuviera con la pajita a unos centímetros de su boca, frunciendo el ceño ante la implicación de su amiga. Pero antes de que pudiera decir que de todas formas no estaba interesado en ella ya, la linda castaña se sentó en su mesa. Justo al lado de Henry. Eso no pareció molestar a Jasper, quien estaba tratando de lucir genial y tranquilo.

—Hey, chicos, que gusto encontrarlos.

—Bianca, ¿cómo te va? —Jasper trató de descansar su brazo sobre la mesa pero había empujado su silla hacia atrás, así que erró y casi se cae al suelo.

A su lado, Charlotte lo detuvo antes de eso.

—Genial, gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa, ignorando el comportamiento de Jasper.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces por Swellview? —preguntó Henry.

—Oh, ya terminamos de filmar la segunda temporada de la serie, así que tuvimos un descanso hasta el comienzo de los nuevos episodios —respondió ella—, y además, fui escogida para formar parte del jurado del próximo certamen de Swellview Tiene Talento.

Los chicos le dieron sus respectivas felicitaciones.

—Así que voy a pasar un tiempo por aquí —añadió, dando un sorbo a su batido y luego posó una mano sobre la de Henry con una preciosa sonrisa y una mirada significativa.

El chico se sonrojó pero de incomodidad, y con sutileza quitó su mano de debajo de la de ella, con la excusa de tomar su batido. Frente a él, sus dos amigos le enviaron miradas, la de Charlotte pícara y la de Jasper algo celosa pero también de admiración.

—Pero, suficiente de mí —continuó Bianca, ni un poco perturbada por el hecho de que Henry rechazó el contacto físico con ella—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Alguna buena noticia? ¿Hay algún interés amoroso?

Jasper sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos ante su pregunta, viendo su oportunidad para flirtear con ella y demostrarle su interés.

—Si quieres saber, yo todavía estoy soltero —respondió y le guiñó un ojo.

Charlotte sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa ante las acciones divertidas de su amigo.

—¿Y tú, Hen? —la castaña miró al chico a su lado—. ¿Alguna chica nueva en tu lista de conquistas?

Henry puso sus labios en una línea delgada ante esa oración, pero trató de torcerla en una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba que lo vieran como un mujeriego, ya no, y menos frente a la chica que le interesaba ahora, pero no quería incomodar a la chica respondiéndole eso.

—No por el momento —dijo simplemente.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bianca ante su respuesta, y lejos de agradarle, él se estremeció.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que un chico como tú logra quedarse soltero tanto tiempo, eh? —preguntó en tono juguetón, chocando hombros con él.

—Bueno, si él no lo hiciera, los demás chicos en la escuela no tendríamos una oportunidad con las chicas —se quejó Jasper medio en broma.

—Estoy segura de eso —concordó Bianca— ¿Qué hay de ti Char? —preguntó entonces la castaña, llevando la conversación hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Que hay de mí? —repitió la morena.

—Sí... ¿algún novio secreto del que te gustaría hablarnos? —continuó, deseosa de averiguar más de sus vidas.

Henry se sintió aliviado de que la conversación ya no se centrara en él, pero se sintió culpable cuando notó a Charlotte tan desconcertada como un ciervo en una carretera.

Charlotte sabía que Bianca solo quería ponerse al día con ellos, y con su personalidad era normal que quisiera saber de las vidas amorosas de ellos, y en un tiempo la había considerado una amiga aunque no muy cercana, pero, ¿realmente tenía que preguntar eso específicamente? Sintió que empezaba a temblar y puso las manos en su regazo para ocultarlo.

—Me temo que no, estoy demasiado ocupada con la escuela y cosas sobre mi futuro para pensar en algo tan trivial —respondió suavemente, tomando un sorbo de su batido.

Debajo de la mesa, sus dedos estaban cruzados.

Bianca hizo una mueca de desconcierto, como si su respuesta la hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

—Querida, no puedes hablar en serio —exclamó—, este es tu último año, tienes que tener un romance fugaz al menos.

Charlotte le sonrió dulce y amistosamente, mientras retorcía sus manos debajo de la mesa.

—Lo siento, no soy ese... tipo de persona, no estoy tan interesada en eso, para ser honesta.

_Dice la chica que es capaz de salir con_ _un criminal solo para tener una anécdota jugosa que contar en la universidad,_ comentó una voz sarcástica en su cabeza.

Pero no se libraría de Bianca tan fácilmente.

La joven negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

—Eso no está bien, tienes que divertirte un poco antes de que tu vida se vuelva más caótica, estamos en nuestros mejores días, no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad...

Charlotte empezó a negar con la cabeza de nuevo, todavía sonriendo cortésmente, pero la castaña continuó.

—Debe haber un chico que te haya gustado alguna vez —presionó Bianca.

—Charlotte siempre ha estado demasiado ocupada siendo la más inteligente y productiva de nosotros como para perder su tiempo en esas cosas, no la presiones —comentó Henry.

Exhaló en silencio, aliviada al saber que ninguno de los chicos recordaba a Jack hasta ese momento. No estaba de humor para que la interrogaran sobre por qué habían roto.

Con respecto al chico, pudo discernir dónde estaba apuntando Bianca con esta conversación y no le gustó en absoluto. No porque no le gustaría que Charlotte se divirtiera un poco más, sino porque quería ser él quien lograra alegrar su vida.

Además, podía ver que su amiga se estaba poniendo incómoda con la conversación.

—¿Qué hay de Blake? —opinó Jasper entonces—. Siempre lo encontraste guapo.

Todo el cuerpo de Charlotte se congeló ante eso.

¿De verdad? ¡¿Jasper tenía que recordar algo de ella ahora?! ¡¿Y exactamente algo que había ocurrido hacia años?!

Bianca juntó las manos, sonriendo encantada.

—Genial, y él y yo somos buenos amigos a día de hoy —comentó, sacando su teléfono—. Puedo enviarle un mensaje de texto ahora mismo.

—¿Enviarle un mensaje de texto para qué? —Henry cuestionó desconfiado.

—Para preguntarle si estaría interesado.

—¿Interesado en que? —preguntó la morena, empezando a sentirse inquieta y ansiosa.

—En tener una cita con Charlotte.

La otra chica negó con la cabeza con firmeza agitando las manos en el aire.

—Wow wow wow wow wow, aguarda un...

—No —declaró Henry, cortándola fríamente.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron de manera extraña por su tono áspero y expresión dura, por lo que suavizó sus rasgos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Quiero decir... no puedes obligarla a hacer nada si ella no quiere.

—Gracias, Henry, pero creo que esta vez puedo hablar por mí misma.

Ella estaba agradecida por su actitud de apoyo de los últimos tiempos, pero no permitiría que hablara por ella de esa manera.

—¿Quieres tener esa cita, entonces? —preguntó, sonando... ¿herido?

¿Por qué razón?

—No es eso, solo quiero ser yo la que dé una respuesta.

—La respuesta iba a ser 'no', de todos modos, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Henry no había querido sonar molesto, hiriente o parecer posesivo de ella, pero el miedo de perderla con otro chico empezó a aparecer.

Y conocía a Blake, era un chico dulce, amable e inteligente, o así lo describían las chicas de la escuela. Sabía que si ella lo intentaba, la relación con él funcionaría, y ella lo había encontrado guapo antes, y él se había sentido celoso de él tiempo atrás, y algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Charlotte resopló por la nariz, con los ojos encendidos, señal de que las cosas iban a ponerse tensas pronto.

Quería a Henry, pero su actitud de "no tienes nada que decir en esto" no le agradó en absoluto. Era su amigo, no su padre. Y ni siquiera su padre estaba allí para decirle nada.

—Bueno, resulta que tengo la voluntad, la inclinación y el deseo de decir lo que pienso de mi propia boca, y si quiero o no aceptar una cita con un muchacho, es decisión mía.

La intención de Bianca no había sido provocar una pelea entre los amigos, así que decidió intervenir inmediatamente.

—Chicos, cálmense —pidió con voz pacificadora—, no quería hacerlos pelear, lo siento.

Charlotte apretó los puños con fuerza y luego los abrió, tomando un respiro y soltándolo lentamente, calmándose.

—Henry —llamó a Bianca.

El chico desvió sus ojos temerosos de la chica de cabello rizado a la chica de cabello lacio.

—Charlotte tiene razón —continuó ella—, no puedes responder por ella, es casi una mujer adulta.

El adolescente apretó los labios, mirando hacia abajo con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Y Charlotte —Bianca miró a la otra chica, suavizando sus rasgos con una mirada de pesar—. Si te hice sentir incómoda, lo siento, esa no era mi intención en absoluto, solo quería conseguir una cita para Blake, ya ves, ha estado muy decaído últimamente, y pensé que una cita lo animaría después de la desastrosa ruptura con su ex novia, y, bueno, eres una gran chica y dijiste que estabas soltera, así que pensé...

La otra chica asintió, entendiendo su razonamiento y sintiéndose extrañamente halagada por haber sido seleccionada por ella por creerla perfecta para su amigo, lo conocía y era un buen chico.

—Esta bien, aunque, no creo que forzarlo a entablar una relación funcione si se siente de esa manera —opinó—, pero, como ya estás en la ciudad, ¿por qué no organizamos una salida, lo incluimos y vamos a algún lado? —propuso tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

Bianca lo pensó por un momento antes de sonreírle.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó.

Bianca se levantó de su asiento, teléfono en mano y se fue para hacer una llamada rápida a Blake. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Henry miró a su amiga, que jugueteaba distraídamente con la pajita de su vaso ahora vacío y evitaba su mirada.

—Iré a buscarme uno nuevo —anunció, levantándose y agitando su vaso casi vacío—. ¿Quieres otro?

Charlotte lo miró y, al ver sus ojos suaves y arrepentidos fijos en ella, todo lo que quedaba de la molestia y la irritación que podía haber sentido contra él se disipó.

—Sí —respondió, sonriendo suavemente, y comenzó a palpar su bolsillo buscando su billetera.

—No te molestes —la detuvo Henry.

El rubio tomó su propia billetera y la agitó en el aire, sonriendo.

—Yo te invito este, considéralo parte de la disculpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Normalmente, a ella no le gustaría que otras personas pagaran por ella como si ella no pudiera hacerlo ella misma, pero no podía decirle que no cuando él se veía tan esperanzado y ansioso por hacerla sentir mejor.

—Yo también quiero otro —reclamó Jasper.

—Puedes ir a buscarlo tú mismo —respondió Henry.

—Te ofreciste a traer uno para Charlotte —se quejó.

—Sí, me ofrecí —aceptó, alejándose.

Pudo escuchar la suave risa de Charlotte mientras ella trataba de consolar a su otro amigo, un sonido que llenaba de calidez su corazón como ninguna otra cosa.

* * *

Charlotte se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, agotada después de un día tan estresante. Al final, Bianca había hecho arreglos para que se encontraran el próximo sábado por la noche y fueran juntos al Club Soda.

No omitió la mirada que la castaña le dio a su amigo rubio antes de que separaran caminos, una de esperanza y cariño persistente. Sumado a todos los gestos hacia él esa tarde, definitivamente, todavía sentía cosas y no podía culparla, Henry se había convertido en un joven guapo y encantador, con gestos dulces y lindos, como ese batido de su sabor favorito con la leyenda "Lo siento" escrita a un lado del vaso.

Sabía que ella prefería los gestos que demostraran sentimientos a las simples palabras, y era bueno saber que al menos recordaba eso.

Ya estaba acostada y medio dormida cuando su teléfono vibró.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero este volvió a vibrar, y con la opción de que podría ser Henry tratando de contactarla por alguna emergencia, abrió los ojos y encendió la pantalla.

Una gran sonrisa dividió su rostro cuando vio quién era.

**"Hola, nena" **decía el mensaje de texto, seguido de una carita sonriente.

No le había enviado ninguna señal de vida ese día, no después de dejarla a dos cuadras de la escuela. Y ella no había querido molestarlo porque lo había notado estresado.

Por lo que escuchar finalmente sobre él resultó animador.

Pero aún así, no pudo evitar bromear un poco con él.

_"No me_ _llames nena"_

**"Como ordene, princesa"**

Ella resopló suave pero cariñosamente.

Se sentó con la espalda recta y se reclinó contra la cabecera de la cama, olvidado el sueño que hacia momentos sentía.

_"¿A qué debo el placer de saber de ti?"_ escribió.

Luego agregó:

_"Archie"_

**"-_-"**

**"Me di cuenta de que debías haberme extrañado"**

**"Ningún mensaje o llamada desde esta mañana ..."**

_"Que conciderado de tu parte..."_

_"¿Estás seguro de que no eras TÚ el que me extrañaba_ a _MÍ?"_

**"Bastante seguro"**

**"Pero no voy a negar que sentí una punzada en mi corazón por la falta de señales de tu parte"**

_"Pobrecito..."_ envió adjunta una carita triste.

**"Entonces ... ¿todo bien?"** fue la respuesta del ladrón.

_"¿por qué?"_

**"Bueno, no trataste de iniciar comunicación entre nosotros hoy..."**

Charlotte sonrió altiva.

_"¿No que no me extrañaste?"_

**"Admito que te extrañé"** casi pudo imaginárselo suspirando falsamente derrotado** "¿feliz ahora?"**

_"Mucho"_

_"Y no quería molestarte,_ _el día recién comenzaba y ya te veías agotado"_

**"Las desventajas de ser tu propio jefe en un trabajo que amas"**

**"Pero debes saber que nunca serás una molestia para mi, Charlotte"**

El uso de su nombre completo dio peso a su promesa, incluso a través de un simple mensaje de texto, y no supo que responder a ello, pero él continuó la conversación poco después, librándola de tener que escribir algo.

**"¿Tienes planes para mañana?"**

_"¿Aparte de la escuela y el trabajo? Ninguno"_

**"¿Te apetece ir a comer algo después de que te desocupes?"**

¡Por supuesto que le gustaría!

A pesar de que lo veía todos los días por la mañana y compartía besos con él, la idea de otra cita real con él sonaba emocionante.

Tendría que inventar alguna excusa para explicar su ausencia a su madre, pero había acumulado mucha experiencia en sus años ayudando a los chicos.

_"Encantada"_

**"De acuerdo, entonces, ya sabes, avisame cuando estes disponible y pasaré por ti"**

_"Ok"_

**"Y te diría que te pusieras bonita, pero no hace falta ;-)"**

En su habitación, Charlotte leyó y releyó ese último mensaje.

No era una chica vanidosa, pero su autoestima había sufrido un duro golpe ese día por un comentario sobre su apariencia.

Así que leerlo diciendo que ella era bonita sin necesitarlo... aunque era un comentario lisonjero... bueno, le levantó el ánimo.

Muy lejos de allí, en una de las habitaciones dentro del almacen en que el joven criminal había establecido su guarida, se encontraba él mismo, vestido con lo que se había convertido en su atuendo característico: Armadura negra y su pistola de hielo a un lado sobre la mesa, junto a una botella medio vacía de Smirnoff y un vaso con el líquido cristalino dentro y un par de cubitos de hielo.

Podía casi imaginarse a la joven intentando no lucir aturdida o reprimiendo una sonrisa tímida ante sus palabras, todavía desacostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Jefe, ya se acerca la hora del encuentro.

—Que el resto suba al vehículo —ordenó—, estaré allí en unos minutos.

Esperó a ya no oír los pasos de su subordinado antes de volver su atención a su teléfono. Le encantaría seguir hablando con su chica, pero desafortunadamente, el deber lo llamaba.

**"Bueno, como imagino que eres una buena estudiante, te dejaré para que duermas ahora, podemos hablar más mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"**

_"De acuerdo, buenas noches"_

**"Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo, cariño"**

Dentro de su habitación, Charlotte dio una risita suave y escribió rápidamente una respuesta antes de acostarse a dormir finalmente.

_"Lo haré ;-)"_

En su guarida, el ladrón se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Realmente había tenido una buena idea al atracar ese banco, gracias a ello, conoció a la chica más atrevida, inteligente y bonita que jamás había conocido.

Pero basta de diversión y coqueteo. Era hora de ponerse serio. De un trago se bebió lo que había en el vaso.

El trabajo de ese día no había terminado para él aún, todavía tenía que ver a alguien.

Después de casi dos meses sin dar ningún golpe empezaba a sentirse ansioso. Ese atraco había sido una inyección de adrenalina, llenándolo de una sensación febril incluso más fuerte y más adictiva que un trago de su vodka favorito. Tenía sed de más, un desafío difícil.

Ya no se trataba de conseguir dinero fácil ni de mantener su 'negocio oscuro'.

Se trataba de mejorar sus habilidades, de hacer un buen uso de su intelecto, de burlar a un dúo de superhéroes de renombre.

Así que era hora de que "Blair" hiciera otra aparición en público, y ya había empezado con los planes para darlo.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, se levantó de su asiento, se puso su máscara negra, colgó el arma en su espalda y salió de su guarida para dirigirse a las afueras de Swellview, debía encontrarse con un mensajero.

* * *

**La vida de Charlotte va a empezar a complicarse un poquitín xD y Henry tendrá que lidiar con más obstáculos para su misión je je**

**See Ya!**

**H. C.**


	8. Novedades

**Hey Hey! Como va? Espero q muy bien, listos para otro capi?**

**Este lo tuve que dividir en dos porque ¡que raro, se me hizo muy largo! xD**

**La trama avanza y las cosas se complican.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que en el anterior n_n**

**Here We Go...**

Al menos la mitad de lo mejor de su guardarropa estaba fuera de su lugar, esparcido por todo su dormitorio, sobre la cama, encima del escritorio, en el respaldo de una silla e incluso algunas prendas habían sido descartadas sin mucha ceremonia en el suelo.

Y aún así, después de casi media hora de pensar, comparar y combinar, aún no se había decidido.

Normalmente no se complicaría tanto, pero rastros de esa última conversación en la cueva todavía giraban en su cabeza, casi ignorados en mayor medida pero persistiendo allí, molestándola y atormentándola sutilmente con su mera existencia.

Y era consciente de que sus pensamientos eran algo tontos, porque sabía que tenía lo suficiente para resultar atractiva sin la necesidad de comportarse o verse como una de esas mujeres fatales de los programas de televisión y las películas.

Para empezar, Jack, quien era una estrella de rock reconocida mundialmente y el sueño de muchas chicas, había salido con ella, con todos sus defectos. ¿Cuántas de esas chicas soñadoras podrían decir eso?

Incluso su interés romántico del momento había dicho eso, la había elogiado por lo que era, no por lo que otros pensaban que debería ser o solo por su apariencia. Entonces, sí, preocuparse tanto por su apariencia en una cita con un chico con el que ya había salido y que había dejado en claro que ella le gustaba como era era innecesario.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, mordiéndose las uñas sobre qué atuendo debería elegir para esa noche.

Y el día recién comenzaba.

En cualquier momento, su mamá subiría las escaleras para ir a buscarla y advertirle que llegaría tarde si se demoraba más. Un suave resoplido salió de su nariz, si su madre supiera que había estado llegando sobre la hora últimamente...

Y todo era culpa de Archie. Incluso la situación en la que se encontraba entonces.

Bueno, más o menos.

Él había sido el que la había invitado a salir en una cita en el último momento a última hora de la noche, y no le había dicho nada sobre adónde planeaba llevarla.

La última vez, le había dado más tiempo y le había recomendado que se pusiera algo discreto y práctico. Recomendación que le facilitó la elección de algo agradable y apropiado. Pero ahora solo le había dicho que estuviera lista y eso había sido todo.

Solo sabía que iban a ir a cenar juntos. Pero le faltaba información, ¿A dónde irían?, ¿cómo era este lugar? ¿Qué tipo de atuendo debería elegir? ¿Algo más formal o informal? aunque sabía que él se inclinaba más por la discreción, así que podía deducir que lo informal sería una buena elección...

¡Argh! No recordaba que prepararse para una cita fuera tan frustrante, aunque la verdad no había tenido muchas.

Bueno, si tenía que sufrir y sentirse frustrada por esto, mejor arrastrar al culpable con ella. Las parejas deberían compartir todo, ¿verdad?

Él no le había enviado el habitual mensaje de 'buenos días', y ella pensó que tal vez estaba ocupado y se le había pasado, así que tomó la iniciativa y escribió.

_"Esto es frustrante y es tu culpa"_

Menos de un minuto después, mientras comenzaba a recoger la ropa que había descartado por completo, llegó la respuesta.

**_"Buenos días a ti también, cariño"_**

**_"Detecto un poco de malestar hacia mí en tu mensaje... ¿podrías dejarme claro la razón, por favor?"_**

Resopló tratando de sonar molesta incluso cuando estaba sola en su habitación, pero eso la ayudó a sobrellevar su frustración y sentirse mejor.

_"No puedo decidir qué ponerme esta noche, y es tu culpa por invitarme a salir a última hora y no contarme más sobre eso"_

* * *

Bastante lejos de su casa, en un edificio decente ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, el joven con el que estaba intercambiando mensajes de texto estaba tirado en un sofá de cuero.

Aunque ya había salido el sol y él era un hombre que le gustaba aprovechar el día al máximo, esa mañana había decidido tomarse las cosas con más calma, durmiendo hasta más tarde de lo habitual para sus estándares de los últimos meses. La noche anterior, ciertos negocios se habían extendido más de lo que le hubiera gustado, por lo que, en lugar de regresar al almacén como había decidido, cambió de opinión y se dirigió directamente a su hogar legal y oficial, un cómodo y amplio apartamento.

Todavía estaba en sus pantalones de dormir y con el torso desnudo, el cabello todavía húmedo de su ducha rápida, un brazo como almohada debajo de su cabeza y el otro sosteniendo su teléfono mientras se comunicaba con su interés romántico.

Aún estaba receloso de llamarla su novia incluso en su mente. Quería tener un par de citas más antes de tomar una decisión, no era conocido por ser un tipo de relaciones duraderas y serias, pero cuando conocía a una mujer lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar su atención para algo más que coquetear, iba por eso.

Y después de semanas de no verla y finalmente tenerla en sus brazos y saborear sus labios, se sintió más atraído por ella y extrañándola. Lo había tomado como una buena señal, pero aún así, quería asegurarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Su vida no era fácil, no todo el mundo podía ir a la par y quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera a la altura del desafío de estar con él, con todo lo que eso implicaba, como el secretismo y la discreción, incluso si su relación estaba destinada a ser solo una cosa fugaz.

En lo más profundo de su corazón y su mente, esperaba que no, porque esta chica era demasiado divertida y encantadora para no tenerla en su vida al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de diversión curvó sus labios ante su último mensaje.

**_"Tienes más de diez horas para decidirte, cariño, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo lindo"_** le aseguró.

Se sentó derecho para comenzar a comer de su tazón de leche con cereal -demasiado cansado y perezoso esa mañana para algo más elaborado-, y unos minutos después, ella volvió a escribirle.

_"Lo tendría más fácil si me dijeras a dónde me llevas, ¿sabes?"_

_**"A cenar"** _envió llanamente.

El mensaje de texto que recibió fue una cara de póquer.

Él rió suavemente.

Le hubiera gustado seguir con la broma, pero era tarde y ella se saldría pronto rumbo a la escuela, y él tenía que estar en su punto de encuentro para llevarla como le gustaba hacer.

Entonces, decidió ponérselo fácil y decirle lo que había planeado para esa noche, además tenía curiosidad por saber que había desatado esta sorpresiva muestra de inseguridad de su parte.

Charlotte ya había recogido la mitad de lo que había sacado cuando sonó su teléfono con el tono de llamada que había elegido para Archie. Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta. Aceptó la llamada y acercó el dispositivo a su oído mientras continuaba con su tarea.

—Hola, nena —la saludó con una voz baja, todavía somnolienta.

Eso envió hormigueos por su vientre, pero se los sacudió.

—Dejaré pasar cualquier apodo si me das más información sobre esta noche —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

—No lo sé, cariño, tenerte intrigada por algo es divertido, en realidad.

—Archie...

—Y también suenas más sexy cuando estás molesta —agregó en un tono más seductor.

Se le encendieron las mejillas, pero se obligó a calmarse y se negó a caer en sus juegos.

—No me veré sexy para ti si cancelo nuestra cita de esta noche —amenazó sin demasiada seriedad.

Al otro lado el chico jadeó exageradamente.

—No me harías daño así, ¿verdad? —preguntó poniendo algo de falso dolor en su voz.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —desafió la chica.

Sabía bien que no cancelaría, había puesto su guardarropa patas arriba ya buscando algo lindo, pensando inquietamente en qué ponerse, y eso había sido demasiado esfuerzo que se desperdiciaría si lo cancelaba, además de que para nada quería hacerlo.

Pero él no sabía eso...

—Bien, bien, cariño, te lo diré —cedió por ella, con un toque de diversión en su voz—, no nos iremos de Swellview esta vez —le informó—. Conozco un lugar agradable y acogedor para cenar ubicado cerca del centro de la ciudad, es casual y silencioso, así que también quieres ir por algo casual, sin presión, nena.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Por encima de su cama miró una bonita camiseta y unos vaqueros azules, lo que pensó que estaría bien para esa noche.

—De nada —se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Ahora... —continuó después de haber tragado su cereal— ¿te importaría explicarme por qué este repentino pánico por escoger ropa?

Ella no había demostrado estar tan preocupada por algo tan irrelevante, incluso para su primera cita, ¿qué podría haberla hecho sentirse tan insegura de sí misma de la nada?

En su habitación, Charlotte se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada de explicarle su pequeño arrebato por algo tan tonto, provocado por un comentario de alguien que él ni siquiera conocía realmente, y que tampoco conocería, si ella podía evitarlo.

—No es nada importante realmente —dijo, tratando de esconderse detrás de un tono jovial.

Archie entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta por su voz de que esa no era la verdad, que no estaba siendo completamente honesta, su renuencia a explicarse a sí misma probablemente se debía a que estaba avergonzada de que él encontrara sus preocupaciones tontas o triviales, independientemente de lo que fueran. Quería saber, porque esa era su naturaleza, averiguar todo, más si era algo que le intrigaba, pero era obvio que ella no quería hablar de eso en ese momento, y él no quería hacerla sentir incómoda entrometiéndose, así que se mordió la lengua y decidió no presionarla.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso —dijo con una voz reconfortante—. No te presionaré, solo recuerda que si quieres hablar de algo, estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

—Gracias —dijo ella suavemente, realmente en serio.

Después de una fracción de segundo, se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor de su habitación un poco desordenada, haciendo una mueca. Tendría que arreglar todo rápidamente si quería llegar a tiempo y no tener que darle una explicación a su mamá.

—Tengo que dejarte ahora —le dijo ella, cambiando de tema— ¿nos vemos donde siempre?

—Por supuesto.

Archie terminó su desayuno de una vez y se levantó del sofá.

—Nos vemos allí, nena, adiós.

Luego de recibir su despedida, se vistió rápidamente y tomó sus llaves. La noche anterior, le había pedido a uno de sus secuaces más confiables que le trajera su motocicleta y la dejara en el estacionamiento del edificio, así que se dirigió hacia allí, y como lo esperaba, su querido vehículo lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Estaban escondidos bajo la sombra y la discreción de un callejón solitario. Estaba ubicada en una zona relativamente segura de la ciudad, o eso era lo que le había asegurado al aparcar allí su moto antes de bajar para reclamar sus labios en otro acalorado beso.

Aunque a veces ayudaba a Ray y Henry a mantener la ciudad a salvo siendo sus ojos y oídos, ella no conocía todos los puntos y rincones de esta. Pero Archie parecía conocer cada calle y callejón como el dorso de su mano, que se encontraba perfectamente ubicada debajo de su camiseta y sobre la piel de su cintura, su calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras la otra la sujetaba por la nuca.

Así que ella confiaría en su experiencia para encontrar lugares donde nadie los molestaría mientras profundizaban su relación a través de sesiones de besos. Necesitados de aire, se separaron, apoyando la frente el uno en el otro, jadeando y acalorados.

Esbozó una sonrisa perezosa al ver a la chica de piel oscura con el pelo ligeramente desordenado y los labios hinchados. Era ambas, una vista linda y atractiva.

Uno que quería grabar en su mente y nunca olvidar.

—¿Realmente necesitas tanto la escuela? —murmuró, rodeándola con ambos brazos y atrayéndola hacia él en un cálido abrazo. Sin signos de querer dejarla ir por el momento, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo al final.

—Sí, me temo —murmuró mientras lo imitaba, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

—Pero ya eres más inteligente que mucha gente que conozco —comentó.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, con un poco de altivez en su tono.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Pero necesito los créditos para aprobar el año y graduarme, así que no puedo faltar a muchas clases —agregó.

—Eso podría arreglarse —ofreció Archie—, podría pedirle a un amigo mío que sabe de cosas que se infiltrara en el sistema escolar e hiciera algunos cambios, y ¡voilá! La señorita Page terminaría la secundaria con una hoja de asistencia perfecta.

—Eso sería hacer trampa —señaló la joven.

No había necesidad de preguntarle si de verdad conocía a alguien capaz de esa hazaña, o cómo podía estar tan seguro de lograr eso, probablemente conocía a la mayoría de los más buscados de Swellview.

—Sí, ¿y tu punto?

Ella negó con la cabeza en fingida resignación ante su picardía característica, suspirando y colocando la cabeza contra su pecho, feliz acurrucada entre sus brazos. Sabía que llegaría tarde de nuevo, pero se sentía demasiado cómoda donde estaba para apartarse de su abrazo.

En su bolsillo, su teléfono sonó un par de veces durante su estadía en ese callejón, mensajes que aún tenía que revisar. Pero sabía que probablemente eran compañeros de la escuela de sus diferentes compromisos extracurriculares, y querían su opinión sobre esto o aquello. A ella le gustaba participar en ese tipo de actividades, disfrutando de poner su inteligencia en uso en algo para mejorar sus habilidades y capacidades, algo que sería útil para cuando fuera a la universidad.

Pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que sus compañeros eran un poco dependientes y en cierta medida inoportunos.

—Será mejor que lo revises —dijo su compañero cuando su teléfono sonó por tercera vez consecutiva, lo que indicó la llegada de más mensajes—. No lo detendrán hasta que tú lo hagas.

Ella resopló suavemente en frustración pero asintió y soltó su cuello para sacar su teléfono. Su rostro decayó levemente y se contrajo de cansancio cuando leyó lo que decía.

—Una compañera quiere que revise algo, y necesita que esté en la escuela antes de que comiencen las clases —informó, leyendo los otros mensajes.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces —concluyó Archie, quitando los brazos de alrededor de ella, aunque algo renuente.

Esto había estado sucediendo a menudo, sus amigos la buscaban antes de que comenzaran las clases para preguntarle algo sobre la escuela o simplemente querían hablar con ella como lo haría cualquier adolescente. Su inexplicable ausencia constante estaba comenzando a aumentar su interés en sus otras actividades extraescolares y no quería que su relación se conociera tan temprano. O en absoluto, para el caso, si pudiera evitarlo.

Entonces, a pesar de que le gustaría tenerla con él por un tiempo más, controló sus caprichos e impulsos y preparó su motocicleta, se puso el casco y arrancó el motor mientras ella se subía detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda, ansiosa por otro viaje a toda velocidad.

Condujo más rápido de lo habitual, derrapando con habilidad y suavidad entre los coches, esquivando y deslizándose como si estuviera en una carrera, evitando calles con semáforos para no perder más tiempo, consiguiendo llegar al punto donde siempre la dejaba a tiempo para que caminara hasta la escuela sin levantar sospechas.

—Nos vemos esta noche, cariño —dijo en voz baja con sincero cariño.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso profundo y tierno antes de devolverle el casco y responderle.

—Más te vale.

Otra risa gutural salió de su boca y él asintió, encendió su motocicleta y se alejó de allí. Ella suspiró soñadora viéndolo marcharse, pensamientos de su próxima cita vinieron a su mente. Estaba ansiosa, no lo negaría y feliz. Quizás era estúpido sentirse tan alto en las nubes por algo tan trivial, pero no le importaba en ese momento, demasiado embriagada por el vértigo. Esos sentimientos la llenaron y se encaminó hacia la escuela, sintiéndose radiante, de buen humor incluso cuando sabía todo lo que la esperaba en la escuela.

* * *

Henry acababa de llegar y estaba cruzando las puertas de la escuela mientras hablaba con Japer cuando el sonido de la voz de Charlotte llegó a sus oídos. Se detuvo y levantó los ojos, sonriendo cuando sus ojos la vieron de pie junto a los casilleros, hablando con un grupo de sus compañeros.

Se veía radiante y energizada, como si un resplandor envolviera su cuerpo, algo que era bastante común que él notara en ella últimamente, mucho más en las mañanas. Incluso si él no sabía de qué se trataba, esto la volvía aún más hermosa a sus ojos y provocaba que una sonrisa inconsciente apareciera en sus labios cada vez que la veía.

Junto a él, Jasper dejó de parlotear sobre los cuidados que estaba aplicando a su orgullosa barba cuando notó que su mejor amigo ya no lo estaba escuchando.

En cambio, Henry estaba ocupado mirando a alguien con una mirada soñadora, como la de un cachorro feliz por volver a ver a su amo.

Esta no era la primera vez que la mente de su amigo vagaba así y que ponía esa expresión. Había visto versiones de ese mismo rostro a lo largo de los años a su lado, y más o menos sabía a que venía.

Estuvo a punto de darle un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención de nuevo, pero en cambio optó por seguir su línea de visión.

Ya le había preguntado a qué venía todo eso en otras ocasiones, pero Henry siempre le daba una excusa poco convincente o evitaba la pregunta por completo. Algo bastante extraño, porque sabía por qué Henry se comportaba así, años de experiencia, y siendo su amigo, estaba acostumbrado a que él se lo dijera al final sin ni siquiera tener que interrogarlo. Pero por alguna razón, su mejor amigo no quería darle a conocer su secreto, así que viendo la oportunidad, decidió descubrir qué estaba escondiendo Henry por su cuenta.

Estaba observando a un grupo de estudiantes, que estaban hablando junto a los casilleros. La mayoría eran chicas, así que obviamente su amigo estaba mirando a una de ellas, con su característica mirada soñadora cuando estaba en ese plan, ¿quién podría ser la que le gustaba? Escudriñó el grupo, tratando de encontrar la correcta por lo que sabía de los gustos de Henry.

Pero en ese momento, el grupo se dispersó y finalmente vio a Charlotte entre ellos, mientras los demás se despedían de ella. Ella les sonrió amistosamente, luego esperó unos segundos a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y suspiró cansada pero satisfecha con lo que sea que hubieran estado conversando.

Luego se volvió hacia su casillero y lo abrió, sacando sus libros del día de su mochila y colocándolos dentro, junto a una bolsa de plástico que dejó en el fondo. Cuando Jasper lo esperaba menos, Henry comenzó a caminar de nuevo con más entusiasmo y se dirigió directamente hacia su amiga, su expresión era menos obvia ahora, como si tratara de ocultarla, pero aún tenía esa sonrisa particular en los labios junto con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

Le tomó como cinco segundos, tal vez incluso menos, acomodar todas las piezas en su lugar en su cabeza, lo más rápido que había resuelto un problema en su vida, y la epifanía lo golpeó como un rayo.

...

De ninguna manera...

La comprensión lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó tembloroso y aturdido, pero atornillado firmemente al suelo, mirando a sus amigos de uno a otro con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones mientras decían sus buenos días y hablaban, Charlotte claramente ajena a toda la situación.

Observó todo el intercambio entre ellos como por un minuto antes de salir de su estupor y caminar hacia ellos, lentamente y cauteloso, temblando como si tuviera electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo y aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto pero incapaz de descartarlo como su imaginación tampoco.

Se unió a la conversación, pero sintiéndose incómodo, sabiendo lo que sabía ahora.

O lo que pensaba que sabía.

No pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, como una tercera rueda, incluso si ella no se daba cuenta de todo y Henry tampoco le había dicho nada. Todo esto era un rompecabezas enorme, uno que tenía que resolver si quería volver a dormir tranquilo.

Podía enfrentar a Henry con la pregunta, pero primero tenía que reunir pruebas, sus deducciones por sí solas no serían suficientes, podría estar malinterpretando todo y lo último que quería hacer era poner a su amigo en una situación incómoda.

Era divertido burlarse de ellos junto a Schwoz cuando estaban con los demás, mientras pensaban que era solo una broma interna y nada más. Pero resultaba más serio si con lo que bromeaban era real y terminaba siendo que todas esas veces que bromeaba acerca de que ambos eran pareja, solo lo estaba incomodando y tal vez incluso siendo el culpable de que su amigo fuera incapaz de confesar que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que Henry no le había dicho nada y se negaba a aclarar sus dudas? Oh, hombre, había estado siendo un amigo horrible para él...

Se dirigieron a él y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar con ellos, aunque no pudo evitar el nerviosismo en su voz, sintiéndose inquieto por toda la interacción. Y ahora que sabía que buscar, parecía tan obvio que quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el casillero, si tan solo hubiera observado con más atención. La forma en que los ojos de Henry brillaban cuando los posaba sobre ella, cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa automática, qué nervioso y tímido se volvía a su lado, como siempre estaba tratando de hacerla reír y complacerla...Henry, el chico que no temía invitar a salir a las chicas que encontrara guapas, que había besado a una en medio del pasillo de la escuela, sin avergonzarse de ser observados y vitoreados...

Era más que un flechazo, tenía que serlo para que él se volviera como masilla frente a ella, si todo esto era por lo que él pensaba que era ... pero tenía que serlo, ¿no? Es decir, ¿qué más podrían significar todos esos signos? Resopló exhausto por lo bajo, solo tratar de razonar todo eso lo estaba cansando, tendría que tomarse su tiempo, pensar con claridad.

El timbre sonó señalando el inicio de las clases y librándolo de aquella situación. Ese día tenían clases diferentes las primeras horas, así que vio la oportunidad de apartarse de sus amigos por unas horas para despejarse y luego darse a la tarea de hallar la manera de confirmar sus sospechas antes de decir algo.

Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

* * *

Charlotte había terminado de ponerse el atuendo que había elegido y estaba revisando su apariencia y suavizando las arrugas que podía ver en su ropa después de haberla guardado dentro de una bolsa todo el día. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas fucsia con jeans ajustados sujetados por un cinturón de cuero y zapatillas negras. Maquillaje ligero resaltaba su belleza y sus rizos estaban atados en la parte superior de su cabeza.

La gargantilla descansaba en su cuello haciendo juego con la hebilla plateada. Schwoz había verificado a petición suya el objeto y descubierto para su alivio que había sido obtenido legítimamente en una joyería. Por lo tanto, podría usarlo sin temor a estar usando algo robado.

Aún así, habían descubierto que era una pieza bastante cara, de una tienda muy exclusiva. ¿De dónde podría haber sacado el dinero su padre?

Era un misterio que honestamente no sabía si quería resolver, temiendo lo que pudiera aprender, mejor dejar que el misterio se resolviera para otro día, tenía una cita que atender.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, envió un mensaje a Archie anunciándole que ya iba de salida y que lo estaría esperando en una dirección cercana, lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda para que ninguno de sus amigos la descubriese por accidente.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de consolas, donde había dejado su mochila. Solo Schwoz estaba allí, Ray y Henry se habían ido por una emergencia al parque de Swellview, alguien creía haber visto al ladrón de zapatos merodeando por allí, por lo que se habían ido con la idea de capturarlo de una vez por todas. Para ser un criminal tan absurdo y bastante inofensivo, el tipo había demostrado ser un bastardo astuto, evitando ser atrapado cada vez que iban a por él.

El ingeniero estaba ocupado con uno de sus experimentos extraños y, con suerte, inofensivos.

Había partes de un dispositivo a medio construir y herramientas extrañas en la mesa, a un lado un tablero lleno de ecuaciones y fórmulas y junto a este un maniquí con un traje que simulaba el que usaban sus amigos. Al ver aquello, sintió el impulso de interrogarlo al respecto porque la científica en ella ansiaba conocimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería retrasar su partida y cruzarse con los chicos cuando regresaran.

—Nos vemos, Schwoz —lo saludó, decidiendo marcharse.

—Espera, Charlotte —la llamó el inventor, haciéndola detenerse en su camino hacia el ascensor—. Antes de que te vayas, necesito que me hagas un favor rápido.

Ella debatió consigo misma, mirando la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono. Podría dedicar unos minutos...

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

Schwoz inclinó sobre algunas cosas que tenía en el suelo y tomó el arma de hielo que había inventado hace algún tiempo, luego se la entregó a una confusa Charlotte junto con un par de gafas de protección.

—Aléjate un poco y espera a que te dé la señal para disparar.

—Ookaay —aceptó la chica.

Hizo lo que le pidió, caminando hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura del maniquí que Schwoz movió hacia un lado de la habitación y se puso las gafas. Observó con curiosidad e interés como él agarraba el dispositivo similar a un cinturón en el que había estado trabajando antes y lo colocaba alrededor de la cintura del maniquí, asegurándolo. Después oprimió unos botones.

Un zumbido bajo llenó el ambiente mientras Schwoz hacía algunos ajustes en el dispositivo aún en progreso. Luego, escucharon un chispazo seguido de un pitido y lo que ella describiría como un campo de fuerza invisible envolvió al maniquí con el traje.

Schwoz caminó hacia atrás y hacia un lado y luego se volvió hacia ella, sosteniendo en sus manos una tableta que parecía aportar datos en tiempo real.

—¡Ahora, dispara!

Ajustó el arma en sus manos y apuntó, disparando. Schwoz la había ajustado para disparar un solo tiro en vez de una ráfaga, que golpeó al objetivo directo en el pecho, pero en lugar de congelar el punto como se suponía que debía hacer, el campo pareció absorber el proyectil y dispersarlo alrededor del objetivo, haciendo que cayera al suelo en una nube de nieve fina.

Sin embargo, oyeron otro crujido seguido de chispas del cinturón y el campo de fuerza se disolvió en la nada.

Charlotte bajó el arma, quitándose los anteojos para mirar con impresión y cautela al maniquí, procesando lo que esto significaba.

—He estado trabajando en esto desde hace un par de semanas —comentó Schwoz, confundiendo su impresión con asombro.

Aunque estaba bastante asombrada.

—Ray quería algo para protegerlo a él y a Henry contra la pistola de hielo si se cruzaban con el Cool Shooter nuevamente —explicó, yendo hacia el maniquí para recuperar el cinturón—. Es un prototipo, todavía necesita algunos cuantos ajustes y eso, pero parece que será bastante útil, ¿no crees?

Se veía bastante orgulloso de su trabajo, y con justa razón, así que rápidamente compuso su rostro y puso una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Esto es genial! —lo felicitó, yendo hacia la mesa para dejar el arma—. Estoy segura de que lo terminarás en poco tiempo... bueno, mejor me voy, nos vemos.

Casi corrió hacia el ascensor, en su prisa por salir de la cueva. Solo una vez que estuvo adentro y sola, permitió que su respiración se nivelara y que su corazón se calmara.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el asunto. Por un lado, no quería que sus amigos sufrieran ninguna herida al luchar contra el crimen, pero por el otro, no quería que Archie fuera lastimado tampoco. ¿Eso la convertía en una mala persona? ¿No desear que atraparan a un villano? Ella no diría que lo amaba, el amor era un asunto serio, pero sí que le gustaba mucho, había cosas de él que le atraían. Y a él le atraía ella también.

Su cabeza golpeó la pared del ascensor y cerró los ojos con frustración, manteniéndolos cerrados hasta llegar arriba, dándole vueltas al asunto. Las puertas se abrieron y salió del ascensor con pasos lentos, casi cansados, alcanzando una decisión. Por el momento, se mantendría al margen, tenía que separar al villano del hombre. Por mucho que le gustara Archibald y lo encontrara atractivo e interesante, ella pondría la seguridad de sus amigos en primer lugar, y ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza traicionarlos, ya se sentía mal escondiéndoles a ellos la relación secreta con el criminal.

Asintiendo para sí misma, obligó a su mente a dejar de pensar en el asunto. Era algo con lo que Cool Shooter tendría que lidiar por su cuenta cuando llegara el momento. Después de todo, si no fueran Ray y Henry, podría ser incluso un oficial el que finalmente lo capturara. Así que se tranquilizó y para cuando llegó donde Jasper estaba no había signo de perturbación alguna en su expresión, solo serenidad.

Se despidió de él rápidamente y salió afuera.

Su madre no estaría en su casa hasta altas horas de la noche, teniendo una reunión relacionada con el trabajo a la que tenía que asistir. Así que podría ir a su cita sin ningún problema.

Caminó las pocas cuadras hacia el punto de encuentro, donde él ya estaba esperando por ella, apoyado en su moto con los brazos cruzados. Quería sorprenderlo, pero como si pudiera sentir sus ojos en él, miró en su dirección y sonrió, enderezándose. Esa vista hizo que todas sus preocupaciones volaran fuera de su mente y se ordenó disfrutar de esta noche.

* * *

El lugar al que la llevó terminó siendo un pequeño restaurante agradable, tranquilo y con buena música ambiental. Como era propio de él, sostuvo la puerta para ella y tomó su silla hacia atrás para que se sentara, todo sin comentar nada.

—¿Cómo conocías este lugar? —preguntó una vez en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor con satisfacción.

—Vengo aquí a menudo a desayunar o almorzar —respondió— ¿recuerdas esa foto que te envié de mí desayunando? La tomé aquí ¿te gusta?

—Mucho, es lindo y acogedor.

—¡Blair! —una voz femenina, dulce y alegre gorjeó de repente, interrumpiéndolos.

El mencionado se encogió ante ese sonido, su rostro contorsionándose en disgusto y toda la intención de no querer tener nada que ver con quienquiera que fuera esa persona. Charlotte lo miró con curiosidad antes de hacer la vista a un lado y ver a la mujer que lo había llamado por su otro nombre. Por el uniforme, podía decir que era una de las camareras. Alta y delgada, con cabello negro largo y lacio y ojos azules que brillaban con vivacidad y una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia él. No parecía haberla notado a ella todavía.

Caminó feliz hacia su mesa, con un salto en su paso que se tambaleó cuando su mirada finalmente encontró a la compañera de uno de sus mejores clientes. Su andar vaciló al igual que su sonrisa, y por un segundo Charlotte se encontró con una mirada de desdén dirigida hacia ella, pero esta se borró rápidamente. En su lugar, la chica, Evelyn por la placa de identificación, puso una falsa sonrisa cortés y siguió caminando. Su compañero también compuso su expresión.

—Hola, Evelyn —la saludó Archie –Blair para la recién llegada– tratando de actuar cortés y despreocupado— no sabía que trabajabas este turno ahora.

La camarera apartó los ojos de la chica de cabello rizado para mirarlo y responder.

—Solo esta semana, estoy cubriendo a una compañera —explicó— ¿Quién es tu amiga? —sus ojos penetrantes se posaron en ella de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, sintió ganas de encogerse bajo su mirada.

—Esta es la primera vez que traes a alguien aquí... que yo sepa, al menos.

Ella lo miró con ojos inquisitivos y ligeramente traicionados. Archibald, tan profesional y sereno como el primer encuentro entre ellos, mantuvo su actitud despreocupada.

—Esta es Charlotte —le tomó la mano y le envió una cálida sonrisa que ella le devolvió pero más pequeña—. Hemos estado saliendo durante algunas semanas.

—Qué buena noticia, realmente debes ser especial, nunca lo he visto traer a ninguna novia suya aquí… —mencionó Evelyn, su tono ligeramente acusador.

Charlotte le dedicó una breve sonrisa, apartando la mirada de su rostro demasiado alegre. Sintió la necesidad de aclarar que no eran una pareja oficial, pero algo dentro de ella la empujó a morderse la lengua. Como si decirlo fuera a empeorar las cosas.

—Oh, lo es —afirmó Archie, apretando su mano con cariño antes de soltarla—. ¿Que pasa contigo? —miró a la camarera— ¿cómo va la universidad?

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Perfecto! —toda su atención fue al chico—. Mis notas han mejorado bastante, a este paso acabaré mi carrera sin problemas —agregó, con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos.

Charlotte se sintió repentinamente incómoda, estaba bastante claro que Evelyn estaba tratando de impresionarlo. Y algo molesta, porque debería haberle quedado claro que él no estaba disponible.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás —respondió Archie, sonriendo amistosamente, sin rastro de haber sido impresionado.

Su mirada se atenuó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, débilmente.

—Gracias...

—De nada —Archie se volvió a Charlotte— ¿ya decidiste que ordenar, querida?

Dándose cuenta que era su oportunidad para librarse de la intrusa, la joven asintió enérgicamente.

Evelyn tomó su libreta y lápiz, lista para tomar su orden, esa incómoda sonrisa plástica plasmada en su rostro. Pidieron rápidamente, después de un rápido vistazo al menú, y una vez que la camarera los dejó, un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

Fue roto por el ladrón, quien suspiró con pesar y se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento por eso, no sabía que ella estaría aquí —dijo suavemente— trabaja el turno de la mañana normalmente.

Charlotte sonrió con los labios apretados y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien.

No quería hacer las cosas más incómodas de lo que ya eran, pero necesitaba saberlo por alguna razón. Por lo que tragó grueso y se atrevió a preguntar lo que la inquietaba.

—¿Es acaso...una ex novia? —preguntó tentativamente.

Lo que estaría bien de haberlo sido, el era unos años mayor, seguro tenía más experiencia y había tenido novias antes, nada de que preocuparse ¿por qué lo haría?

Sin embargo, él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, una ligera risa escapando de su boca.

—Para nada, solo la conozco de este lugar —respondió.

Un peso se alzó de su pecho con esa respuesta, pero aún así...

—Pareció desanimarse y disgustarse cuando me vio... —señaló, con un toque de duda en su voz.

Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba empezando a tener dudas y ponerse algo celosa, el chico extendió sus manos y tomó las de ella entre las suyas.

—Tranquila, no te estoy mintiendo —le aseguró, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Lo que sé de ella lo averigüé por mi cuenta por razones de seguridad, y algunas cosas que ha soltado aquí y allá cuando vengo aquí, sé bien que parece que está enamorada de mí, me dí cuenta, pero el sentimiento no es recíproco, ya le dejé en claro que no me gusta de esa manera... de ninguna manera, para se honesto, solo estoy siendo educado, eso es todo.

Luego, para disipar el pesado y sofocante aire de incomodidad, puso su media sonrisa engreída.

—Mi encanto está reservado solo para ti, cariño.

Eso y un guiño coqueto fueron suficientes para tranquilizarla y que cualquier duda se desvaneciera, y ella rodó los ojos juguetonamente.

Fue otro camarero quien trajo sus pedidos y no tuvieron que ver más de la morena, así que se relajaron y disfrutaron de sus comidas pacíficamente, charlando y bromeando, simplemente pasándolo bien.

Una vez que terminaron y pagaron la cuenta, aún era temprano para que ella se fuera a casa, así que le ofreció ir a ver una película. Se suponía que era una película de terror, pero era de muy baja calidad y mediocre. Ella pasó más tiempo criticando las acciones de los personajes principales y riéndose que asustándose. A Archie no le importó eso, disfrutó de sus comentarios y compartió algunas de sus opiniones, riéndose de algunas escenas que encontró ridículas, y cuando se aburrieron...bueno, estaban en la fila del fondo.

Lo estaba pasando tan bien que se olvidó por completo de la hora, pero el zumbido de su teléfono con un mensaje de su madre informándole que estaba en camino de regreso se la recordó.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró, enderezándose en su asiento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—Mi mamá —respondió ella—, está de camino a casa, tengo que estar allí antes de que regrese o estaré en serios problemas.

No había pedido permiso para salir y no podía pedirles a los chicos que la ayudaran a respaldar una mentira, o tendría que explicarles todo.

—No te preocupes, te llevaré de regreso —la calmó, poniéndose de pie.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero su rostro todavía estaba marcado por la preocupación.

—Está en su auto... nunca llegaremos a mi casa antes que ella —se lamentó.

Él tomó su mano mientras la conducía fuera del cine hacia su motocicleta, mientras pensaba en alguna idea para ayudarla.

Para cuando alcanzaron el estacionamiento, ya sabía que hacer.

—Pregúntale a tu mamá dónde está ahora —le dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves.

Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió y lo hizo.

—En la avenida principal —informó con la voz desanimada—, estará en casa en diez minutos o menos...

Él asintió y mientras ella se ponía el casco, tomó su teléfono y sin mediar palabra se alejó un poco para hacer una llamada que duró menos de un minuto, y volvió a su lado con una mirada cómplice en sus ojos.

Notando su expresión, ella lo observó desconfiada.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó un poco aprensiva.

Él sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—Resolví las cosas.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con expresión dudosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su sonrisa traviesa creció pero mantuvo los labios cerrados. Simplemente le indicó que se subiera a la motocicleta y la puso en marcha.

Habría pasado el viaje de regreso imaginando varios resultados horribles con su madre descubriendo su secreto, castigándola incluso aunque ya tuviera edad para no hacerlo y peor, con sus amigos descubriendo su traición, pero estaba demasiado intrigada por lo que había hecho exactamente para arreglar las cosas como para pensar en otra cosa.

Archie estacionó a pocas cuadras de su residencia, para no levantar sospechas de sus vecinos, pero la acompañó a su casa.

Qué sorpresa y alivio se llevó Charlotte cuando se dio cuenta de que la casa aún estaba a oscuras en el interior, solo la bombilla de luz sobre la puerta principal estaba encendida.

Ella desaceleró sus pasos y lo miró como si esperara una explicación.

—Tu mamá va a llegar un poquito más tarde de lo que planeaba —comentó con perversidad infantil—, no te preocupes, está bien, simplemente atascada en el tráfico.

—¿Cómo...?

Una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

—Será mejor que entres y te cambies antes de que ella llegue —aconsejó.

Su curiosidad había aumentado, pero estaba claro que él no tenía la intención de contarle nada de lo que había hecho, así que lo dejó pasar, por el momento.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches.

—Dulces sueños, querida.

Le envió una última sonrisa cálida antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de regreso a su vehículo.

Una vez dentro de su casa, fue rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió a la ropa de todos los días, luego bajó a la sala de estar para encender la televisión y la dejó en una repetición de una serie y finalmente se tiró en el sofá. Aproximadamente diez minutos después, escuchó el auto de su mamá acercándose. Carol entró a la casa luciendo cansada y un poco molesta, pero sonrió cuando vio a su hija.

—No tenías que quedarte despierta esperándome, cariño.

—Está bien, mamá, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿La disfrutaste?

Carol se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y se quitó los tacones altos, suspirando de satisfacción cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra mullida.

—Estuvo bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

Charlotte le dio a su mamá una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

—Bien... pensé que habías dicho que llegarías antes, ¿qué pasó?

Carol resopló exasperada.

—Un camión de transporte se estropeó en medio de la avenida, bloqueó el tráfico hasta que alguien lo movió.

Charlotte tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a reír. Así que eso era lo que había hecho...

—Qué mala suerte...

Después de eso, se ofreció a prepararle a su mamá un té con miel antes de irse a la cama. Una vez debajo de sus sábanas, tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto al claramente responsable de aquello.

_"Tienes que decirme lo que hiciste"_

**_"Es tarde, tienes que dormir"_**

_"Archie..."_

**_"Te prometo que te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos, nena"_ **respondió.

_"Ok"_

**_"Duerme bien, bonita"_**

Con una cálida sensación que le encrespó el estómago ante ese último adjetivo, se hundió en su colchón y se durmió.

* * *

**Noté q casi siempre termino los capítulos con la protagonista durmiendo xD debe ser q es lo q más me gusta hacer aparte de comer :P**

**Como el canal en el q estaba viendo la última temporada pasaba los capis como se les daba en gana, habrá cosas q no encajen, como la cita entre Charlotte y Jack, q pasa mucho después en la temporada, así q si notan inconsistencias, solo pasenlas x alto y lidien con mi línea de tiempo alterada, por fis (*^﹏^*)**

**No les digo q en unos días subiré el siguiente xq ni yo confío en mi, así q hasta la próxima.**

**See Ya!**

**H. C.**


End file.
